The Dark One
by MoonlightMask
Summary: In the darkness they found him, in the darkness they left him. They thought it was over, but he had already tangled with her soul in a way that couldn't be undone. This was only the beggining for they had awaken the Dark One.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've wanted to writte a fanfiction for my favorite anime/manga of all time Chrno Crusade for a long time, so this is my first try I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**First of all Chrno might be a little OOC but its just that I love dark Chrno, so please don't be offended.**

**Second if you don't like feel free to tell me in a constructive way, if any of your reviews star to get a little to insulting I won't even finish reading them, I'll delete them.**

**Thrid. Disclamer: Chrno Crusade does not belong to me. It is the work of Daisuke Moriyama and I worship him for it. **

Prologue

- Rosette! We shouldn't be here. Let's go back before we get into trouble… again.

- Oh Shut Up! If you're so worried then go! But if that woman got any more boring my pulse would stop!

The boy sighed and reluctantly kept following his sister trough the darkness. They had wandered away from the group and crossed the velvet rope with the AUTORIZED PERSONEL ONLY sign, eager for adventure a half an hour ago, now the excitement of being in a forbidden place had disappeared but the girl stubbornly refused to go back until she found what she went looking for: a thrill.

- I don't understand what's so secret about this place! Nothing more than a bunch of empty, leaky, dark rooms and corridors! Really when I thought about catacombs I imagined something more exciting…

- If you had been listening to the tour guide you would have known that this monastery has been empty since the 1800's something, anything exciting has probably rotten by now!

Suddenly a draft of bone-freezing air blew in from the many cracks in the stone walls, stopping the argument and making the siblings huddle closer together in a vain attempt to search for more heat. Although it was the first day of spring that was warm enough to leave the jackets at home, but there in the deep, dark underground it was like the chilliest winter morning.

Water dripped from the humidity covered ceiling and walls; forming puddles the water rippled by the wind showed a twisted image of the blond siblings, hand in hand, neither of them above twelve years old walking through the empty maze of rooms a single flashlight in the girl's hand lightening their path. The only sounds that could be heard down there were of the water, wind, and footsteps echoing in the endless darkness creating a strange eerie melody.

- This is pretty creepy huh Joshua?

- Yeah. Do…do you think there might be ghosts down here?

- What makes you say that?

- Well you know…this place is so dark and scary like something out of those horror movies. And before the trip I read about this place, many books talked about strange rituals and mysterious deaths… and the people in the town said they saw lights here in the middle of the night. It's kind of weird don't you think?

- What I think is that you've been reading to too many ghost stories and listening to too many old wives' tales. This place isn't haunted, just boring.

- Fine. But you know what? In every story the first victims are always the ones that don't believe, wander away or the blonds!

- Whatever, and if a ghost did show up it would at least be a heck of a lot more interesting than this. You are such a coward Joshua.

- Am not!

- Are too!

- Am not!

- Are... What's that?

-If you think I'm falling for that old…

- No really. Come on!

The girl tugged on her brother's hand pulling him a few steps forward making him look. His widen at the sight.

"_What the…"_

This room was completely different from the others, the stone walls had been smoothed out in perfection, there was no wind here, and carved in the walls were thousands of words, sentences and symbols, like the whole room was telling a story. It was also the biggest most glorious room they had been, and judging by how there were no more doors it was the end of the line for their little adventure. In the walls there were several torches waiting to be lit. But none of that interested her, no; the truly fascinating thing could be seen at the back of the room.

Unconsciously she let go of her brother's hand and walked slowly to what had caught her attention, she eventually stopped in front of it mesmerized.

"_It's magnificent!"_

She didn't even notice her brother by her side, until he, also shocked by what was in front of him gasped.

-Wow!

"_Well said."_

It was a cross, but not the usual cross one sees in a church, made of wood or stone with a suffering Jesus looking at human kind with sad look on his face as he looked at humanity. No, this one was made of metal, strange enough it didn't looked to be rusted even with the humidity in the room and the long time without care, but the children did not noticed any of this, so fascinated they were with was on the cross.

Instead of the usual religious figure, the person in the cross gave a feeling of everything but holiness, instead it's tall, impressive figure gave an aura of forbidden, of darkness and of sin, the last the thing one would expect to find in a monastery.

So tall he was that the children had to lift their chins up high to take a good look on its face, his hair was of a dark purple that fell of his shoulders to reach its lower back, it was hard to tell if his skin was of a light tan or merely dirty from the layers of dust that covered it. Every inch of his body was muscled and tone and seemed to scream strength and male, bare-chested that only thing that covered him were a pair of tight, black pants. He was strapped to the cross by brown leather straps, each with a small golden cross; there was one on each of wrists and ankles, several on his torso and a big one on his head that covered most of his face. Even thought she couldn't make out his features Rosette could swear that she saw a shinny fang poking from his mouth. Hanging from its neck was a watch; it was as big as Rosette's hand with a brown encasing with metal lock. They couldn't see in what hour had it stopped but it was pretty obvious that it had passed a long time ago since its last tick.

-It's amazing.

-It almost looks alive.

True enough if it wasn't for the mysterious circumstances they had found it, the layer of dust it and the total stillness it would be impossible to tell it apart from a real person.

Joshua walked to the side of the statue to observe it from different angle, meanwhile Rosette at the man's face hypnotized.

-What do you think it means?

-Huh? What?

-Come on Rosette, even you know enough about religion to know this isn't normal. It must mean something… Maybe it's one of those underground cults I've read about, maybe this monastery thing was just a cover and really…

-Don't even start with that conspiracy crap Joshua. You may be my brother but I swear I'll hit you.

-It makes sense admit it! The maze, this secret room, the statue… Just look at it Rosette! And now tell me…

"_Look at it? I can't take my eyes of it!"_

The imposing figure was far off the single most impressive thing she had ever seen; her hands were itching to touch it. However the figure was to tall for her to reach its face, but that watch… it hang on its neck just close enough for her to touch its glass surface. It hanged in there so temptingly, covered in dust; curiosity was killing her; if she only could wipe it…

-Ouch!

-Rosette, what happened?

-I cut myself on the watch. It hurts!

-Let me see.

The boy took his sisters hand between his own and stared. There was a cut across her palm, it wasn't very deep but it was bleeding a lot, in fact the glass of the watch was now smeared with blood, a few drops making their way downwards.

-It's just a cut. Don't worry.

-But it hurts. And look how much its bleeding!

-Alright, alright. Let's go back and wrap it up…

**Crack **

The siblings froze in the spot. A second crack made them look up to the watch just in time to see as the watch gave another loud crack and a jump, the surface lighted up slightly providing an eerie white light to the scene.

-Rosette. What did you do?

-Nothing! I just touched it!

**Tick**

It was such a soft sound it normally would have never interrupted an argument between the loud children. But in that place, at that time, it had the same impact as gong, panic rose to their faces, eyes as wide as they could. Silence, even breathing seemed to be too loud, so they stood there frozen in time, waiting for the moment they would realize it was in their heads.

**Tock**

No. There was no mistake nor was it a product of their imaginations. It was the real like something out of a horror film.

"_And the blonds are always the firsts to go"_ Recalled Rosette grimly.

**Tick**

The watch had started to work.

-Rosette let's go. NOW!

-Ok…

The two ran across the many rooms and corridors, the more athletic girl basically dragging her brother.

"The adventure is over. Too much excitement, back to the boring tour guide"

How wrong she was. For the siblings did not stay to see the true extent of their actions. They did not see as torches were light by an invisible force, how the walls with their strange carvings had moaned in pain and started to crack, how the hand of the "statue" clenched to form a fist, testing his strength.

No the children did not see any of this, but as they ran that sound seemed to chase them through the rooms till they finally found the exit.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock…**

**

* * *

**

That night Rosette stared at the ceiling, from her small bed, it was impossible to sleep when the day's events kept playing in her head over and over again.

She and Joshua were grounded for a month and were made to stay on the bus for the rest of the tour, fortunately nobody noticed were they had gone to, or that anything had changed during the time they were gone. They didn't talk about what had happen although she had the feeling that for the next few days Joshua would devour any book or watch any show that had the slightest mention of cults or religious secrets.

Her hand throbbed, and she once again unconsciously remembered everything that happened. The blood, the watch, the ticking, and the statue, she was sure she would never forget that statue for as she lived.

"Who am I kidding? I am not going to get any sleep tonight."

Suddenly it was there a calm, deep voice, urging her to calm down, to close her eyes and relax against the soft mattress, to stop thinking and just listen. It was like those times soon after her parent's accident, and to comfort herself at night she always imagined her mother's soft voice. But this was not her mother, this voice belonged to a man, it urged to thrust him. So she did, and the moment she relaxed the voice started telling her a story, about a journey to strange land. Soon enough she was lulled to sleep.

"_**Sleep well my little one. I'll find you soon" **_

This would be only the beggining of the adventure.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of my first fan fiction The Dark One. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The great series Chrno Crusade does not belong to me. Only Daisuke Moriyama has the honor.**

**By the way this story occurs in modern times if any of you are wondering.**

**

* * *

**

_Ten years latter_

_She was there again. That place had never stopped haunting her; she could still her that ticking echoing in the walls. It was exactly like she remembered it, the walls carved with weird symbols, the wet floor, the iron cross… No that was different; there was nothing strapped to it, no statue of the handsome man that had made her heart race as a child._

_A movement in the darkness caught her eye. It was gone by the time she looked. Was it just her imagination?_

_A wisp of warm air tickled the side of her neck… a breath. _

_She did not scream, Rosette Christopher did not scream like a coward, she fought. Spinning to face her attacker with raised fists she found…nothing. Just the darkness and that scared her more than any monster._

_She was alone in the darkness, yet not alone. There was movement again, this time behind her._

_-Show yourself! You coward! Do think this is funny?_

_A single finger, with a nail longer than normal, travel down her spine from her neck to her lower back, it so cold against her warmth that she shivered. A deep male voice, filled with warmth said:_

_-It's not sad…_

_THAT SON OF A BITCH!_

_He WAS playing with her. He was trying to scare her. No one messed with Rosette, not unless he wanted a very long trip to the Intensive Care Unit. So she walked around the darkness with raised fist, ready to strike. There was a little movement in the corner of her left eye. THERE!_

_She swung her fist, and it was immediately caught in a large hand. She gasped when was pulled into a warm muscled chest, his huge hand wrapped around her small wrist. She could not see him in the darkness but boy could she feel him. His chest was warm, and naked she grimly noted, she could feel his steady heart, calm and steady against her erratic one, his hand, she noticed with panic was clawed she could feel them against her skin cold, sharp and deadly, the only thing she could see clearly were his eyes, melted gold that gazed at with such intensity it burned her. In fact everything about him burned her, the way his chest rubbed against her when he breathed, and his claws caressed her pulse in what could only be described as a sensual way. She was burning and shivering at the same time, it was driving her insane._

_-Let me go!_

_-Never._

_He pulled her even closer, she could feel his breath and she could also start making out his face. He was very handsome, she reluctantly admitted but familiar…very familiar. Where had she seen him before? His closeness was making her mind fuzzy; she could not remember when she had seen him._

_-Who are you?_

_-You know who I am._

_-If I knew I wouldn't be asking…_

_The words died in her throat when she felt his other arm surround her waist, holding her close. With her free hand she pushed against his chest but it was the same as trying to move a brick wall._

_-Get off! You pervert!_

_His face was coming closer and closer. She could feel his mouth against her neck, caressing, tasting…_

_-I'll find you soon my little one._

* * *

Rosette Christopher awoke at the sweet sound a heavy metal music, with a few well picked swears and a touch/punch to the snooze button silence fell upon the small room once more.

-What kind of deranged radio station plays music like that in the morning?

-Maybe they want wake up lazy people like you sis.

She looked at the door, and there leaning against the frame was a blonde young man, with boyish features and bright blue eyes he could be called handsome but with that amused smile on his face Rosette could only describe him as annoying.

-Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?

-Shouldn't you be getting ready for work? Don't blame me if you get yelled at again.

Those were the magic words and Rosette was out of bed and into the bathroom like a flash, trying to comb her hair and brushing her teeth at the same time. Joshua sighed and went back to the kitchen, for him waking up early wasn't just a matter of being late or not, it was a matter of survival, if he had to eat another of Rosette's culinary disasters his poor body wouldn't take it. So he made sure that the eggs and bacon were well done, and even poured juice into the glasses, he had just sat down at the table to eat when his sister came rushing down the hallway, not even bothering to sit down she inhaled the food and drink like a starving lunatic. When she noticed the blank stare her brother was giving her she felt temper rising up again.

-What?

-Nothing. Just thinking about how amazing it is that you don't choke every morning…

-Zip it! You should have more respect for the person who puts food on this table. Shit, I'm so going to be late. Goodbye Joshua, do you have your cell?

-Yes.

-Your keys?

-Yes.

-Your inhaler?

-Yes _mommy_ I have everything. I'm not a baby Rosette. Now go before you get fired…again!

She stuck her tongue out and bolted out the door. She raced through the people filled streets and struggled to into the already packed subway. When she finally reached her station and had to push her way out through the mass of bodies to get back on the streets, finally emerging across a nice small building painted in a light red the sign **Rose Garden Restaurant/Café **in white letters above the glass door, She entered in a hurry.

-Christopher! You're late! It's the third time this month!

-Sorry Mrs. Bayard.

Mrs. Bayard was a plump woman, with red hair and freckles that made her look younger than she actually was, not the best boss to put up with, Rosette would never forget that she was the only person willing to give a high school degree girl her first job. The woman sighed at pulled a few strands of her hair behind her ears.

-Never mind just go and put on your uniform. And remember to pull up your hair this time.

She did not respond as she turned to the lockers, her mind already lost in memories. It always pained a little to be a waitress at such a popular restaurant. To spend the day serving happy families, students going out with friends, couples it was just a reminder of what she never had. For life had never been kind to Rosette Christopher.

Her parents had left one afternoon just to drive to the store and had never come back; a slippery road and a cliff had taken them away forever, at four a stupid pointless accident had left her and a weak sickly brother without protection in the cruel harsh world. With no other family to fall back on they were sent to Seventh Bell, a little orphanage run by the kind Mrs. Gene, there she in the middle of green fields and woods she found peace, she loved playing with the others and walking in the woods. But her beloved brother had asthma had suffered several attacks, soon she realized that no couple would ever want to adopt them both, they were already too old, had lost their baby looks, besides most couples wanted one, not two, even more when one of the two had a permanent problem, they refused to be separated even when they knew it would give them the chance for a better future, they were clear to all the couples that showed interest: it was the two or none.

At eighteen she convinced Mr. and Mrs. Gene to keep Joshua at Seventh Bell just until she could afford a stable life for both. She had no illusions, her dream of a future career as a doctor had shattered a long time ago, she didn't had the money, the connections or the time to go to college. As soon as she finished high school she went to New York ready to do what life had taught to do: fight for decent life for her and her beloved brother. She finally got her chance after a few months, a waitress job at **Rose Garden**, the payment was good but the hours were long and tiring but to pay for Joshua's college fees she would sacrifice everything. Joshua joined her a year later in her small apartment. Money was always a problem and they always had to cut corners but so far everything was going smoothly.

Well…almost everything. Ever since that day almost ten years ago when she and Joshua had left the field trip to look for adventure she had never felt alone ever again. She could be laid in bed after one of those depressing days, feeling especially miserable and she would dream of a soothing voice in her hair calming her and bringing her a peaceful sleep. Then there were nights like the last one, that scared her yet left her burning. The strange man from her dreams…

-Rosette the regular it's here. Get him a refill ok?

-Sure.

Rosette did a happy dance inside her head. Mr. Remington (she knew his name because of the credit cards he used to pay) came to this restaurant every day for his breakfast, besides being a very attractive middle-aged man; a very patient customer was also a particularly generous tipper. All the waitresses fought for the chance to serve him, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

-Yes. Yes I just left her. Everything seems normal. What about the boy?

Ewan Remington had breakfast at the same place every day for three years, everyone thought it was because of the food, or just because it was a habit. But could you blame them, this mission was one of the most secret the Order had to perform in years, and he had to admit to him it was a little personal. Keeping a young girl safe from _him_ was a lot personal.

-Any activities from him? Is there nothing at all?

He asked that question every day and every day the answer was disappointing. The longer they couldn't find him the harder it would be to catch him. Right now the girl and the boy were they're best chances, we would come to one of them. One of them had been bound to him…

Till then we would continue to watch, and pray that what happened in the past would never be repeated…

* * *

She was being watched again by that _damned_ priest…

He had hoped, when he awoke in this strange modern world that he had been destroyed by now. He and he's little group of fanatics were always getting away of his plans.

And now, although weakened, they dared mess with his little one. Dared defile the life of his Rosette, to whom he owed his second chance!

Maybe it was about the time to make his move. To show he was still there. To make them see that she belong to him and him alone.

It was time to come to her…

* * *

Rosette awoke in panic from another dream, the man pressed against her, her neck being kissed and licked with passion. All the while that ticking in the background…

"_When the only romance you can get is in a dream invisible man it means you have to either get a guy or seek professional help"_

Unfortunately she didn't have the time for one, or the money for the other.

"_I'm so screwed"_

A glance at the window told it was still night, and probably more than a couple of hours before she had to get ready to go to work.

**Tick**

Her face lost color so fast she got dizzy. It couldn't be…her alarm was digital it didn't…

**Tock**

Oh God! It was impossible! She had to be dreaming! That's it just a dream, a little pinch and…

**Tick**

It didn't work. Why wasn't she waking up? It was getting hard to breath, God she hadn't been this scared since…since…

"… _Since that day ten years ago."_

Calling forth all the courage she had she turned head to the side of her pillow.

* * *

Joshua was pulled out of sleep by blood freezing scream from his sister's room. With a jump he left bed and grabbed a baseball bat he always kept by his side.

-Rosette! Rosette what's wrong?

Silence…

Rosette was loud and violent the fact that there wasn't any noise scared him more than anything.

-Hold on I'm coming!

Whiteout a care for he's hurting chest he raced down the hallway and tore open his sister's bedroom door.

There she was sitting on the bed, the pale moonlight turning her golden hair to silver. She was an unhealthy shade of white and her eyes were focused on her chest, not even acknowledging his presence. Confused he looked at what had Rosette in such a shock. Once he saw, he too paled, dropping the bat and taking a few steps backwards.

There hanging from a chain on his sister's neck was something neither of them had ever wanted to see again. The last time he saw it was smeared with his sisters blood, now it clean and shinny, ticking innocently between Rosette's breasts.

"_That watch…"_

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think?**

**I look forward to read your opinions so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of my fan fiction The Dark One. Enjoy.**

**My dear binabella I'm sorry for not giving this information before. Rosette is 22 and Joshua is 21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Chrno Crusade series. I never did and sadly I never will.**

**

* * *

**

How long they have been staring at the watch? She didn't know, for her time had stopped the moment she saw that thing around her neck, and even the fact that Joshua had moved them to the kitchen and they were now sitting down looking at it as it rest on the table between them even the soft ticking could not for the life of her convince her that time had started up again.

-It could be a joke…

Her brother spoke with such a soft voice that she almost did not heard him. The key word in this sentence is _almost_.

-Yes Joshua. Somebody found out what happened ten years ago, got a watch that looks exactly like the other one, broke into our house, put this thing around my neck whiteout me waking and left, just like that, he didn't take anything, there are no signs of forced entry. It's a very complex, twisted joke.

-What else could it be? I mean you're a heavy sleeper maybe you didn't wake up. And maybe they made a copy of our keys whiteout us notice.

-Brilliant Joshua. Somebody took our keys, copied them and brought them back and we didn't notice them. And then they found out about something that happened ten years ago in Michigan, something neither of us ever told anyone I might add.

Joshua twitched nervously and looked away, cutting of Rosette in the middle of her rant. Her left eye started to twitched angrily yet her voice was incredibly sweet.

-Joshua WE never told anyone RIGHT?

-RIGHT?

Nothing

Joshua risked a glance at his sister form and immediately backed away in fear. She was shaking with anger, her eyes had such a murderous fire in them he was surprised he didn't spontaneously combust. He started to back away slowly if only he could reach is room, he might lock himself in until he was sure his life wouldn't be in danger.

-Now Rosette, I was only trying to help you. And it seemed a really trustworthy website…

-Website?

-…and I did not give them that many details. Ahhhh… Remember when we were little Rosette and I used to hold your hand during horror movies because you made me feel safe? Can you really kill somebody who shares so many memories with you? Your own brother who…who loves you and respects you…

-Joshua…

"_Shit it didn't work"_

-…you're DEAD!

He tried to run, he really did, but when Rosette was moved by all powerful rage she was like lightning. He was pushed into the ground and his head was locked in a very painful grip, he bit his tongue when he received one of Rosette's famous super noogies.

-WHO DID YOU TOLD?

-A website of an organization called the Magdalene Order, it said they investigate problems or weird stuff like what happened to us. It seemed really responsible so I sent them an email, you were having all of those bad dreams and I wanted to help, I didn't say any names and it was about three years ago. I'm sorry; I was only trying to help. Ouch! Please stop Rosette.

She stopped immediately but didn't get off his back felling a sadistic pleasure at his discomfort. For such a smart boy there were times when he lacked common sense, even a five-year-old with the minimum internet experience knew that just because a website seemed reliable it didn't make it so. She rubbed the bridge of her noose trying to calm down.

-Joshua…

-Yes sis?

-You're an idiot.

-I know.

-Tomorrow I'm going to call in sick. Then I'm going to Wall-Mart then I'm going to change the locks, ALL of them. Do you understand me?

-Yes. I'm really sorry Rosette.

-I know. But next time please, be more careful. Now try and get some sleep ok?

She got off him and went back to the table. Once she had the watch in her hands she threw it at the garbage bag and went back to her room. Joshua didn't say anything; he was probably feeling guilty about this whole mess.

"_Serves him right! The idiot! What was he thinking?"_

She dropped on the bed and calmed her racing heart. Soon that voice calmed her into a blissful dreamless world.

Joshua was not as lucky as Rosette; he did not have a soothing voice to calm his fears. Alone in his room the only thing he could was to stare at the ceiling as the guilt and self disgust tore him apart.

"_I'm such a nuisance"_

This wasn't a new thought. Ever since he was a child he knew he was always holding his sister back. Rosette refused to separate from him, and his constant health problems made him virtually unadoptable; if it wasn't for him Rosette could have been adopted to a good home. She wouldn't have to struggle for a living, to pay for his college, his dreams. She could have gone to college had a chance at a better future, but no he had to drag her down. And now _this_… he had wanted to help Rosette with her nightmares, he too never forgot about that place, so when he contacted the Magdalene Order it never crossed his mind that this sort of thing could happen…

Rosette always had his back; she was always standing up for him and being strong for him. Tonight she was scared, she was weak, and some psycho had taken advantage of a childhood fear and had used it the most cruel, vicious way. Tomorrow he was going to find these Magdalene Order guys and defend his sister; tomorrow for the first time in his life he was going to be strong for Rosette.

It wasn't hard to sneak out at six am, Rosette only woke up at eight and she was very heavy sleeper. He dug to intact watch out of the trash bag, left a note saying he had to leave early for an assignment and breakfast ready. His first stop was at the nearby cyber café, it only took him minutes to track down the website. It had an address at the bottom of the page, it could be another scam but it was his best shot…

* * *

Remington was ready for a new day of reports, observing Rosette, more reports and search for clues. He was just ready to leave his small apartment and go to dinner when his cell phone rang. Curious about who would be calling at this hour, he looked at caller's ID before picking it up.

-Good morning Sister Kate. I was just on my way…

**-Silence Remington! This is an emergency; you must come to Headquarters immediately! The Christopher boy is here and he is furious!**

"_Forgive me my God for my choice of words but SHIT!"_

He didn't even give time for Sister Kate to finish. As quickly as he could he got into his old trusty Harley and raced down the streets.

Had his cover been blown? What about Azmaria? Sure the girl was innocent and felt bad about tricking the boy but she would never endanger the mission by actually telling the target he was being watched. Three years! Three bloody years of undercover of secretly following them on their vacations back to Seventh Bell, of becoming a familiar figure to Rosette by being her faithful customer, of forging Azmaria's documents in order to get her in the same classes as Joshua for the two of them to become friends. Had all their careful planning been ruined by someone or _something_ he grimly thought. Had he already made his move and Joshua was coming for help… He hopped not, it was better to tell them the truth right now then to be too late.

Three years ago there was a breakthrough in his most important case ever, someone had awaken the Dark One, a contract had been forged in that sacred cave, the traces of blood proved it, someone had emailed the Magdalene Order asking for advice, unlike the usual phony exorcism crap even a rookie could tell it was made to mess with them, this one had a very realistic description of the very case he was working on. The writer, who chose to remain anonymous, and his sibling had wandered away from a field trip at an old monastery and decided to explore the catacombs; the siblings had found a room with strange carvings on the walls, and a strange "statue" with a clock hanging from its neck. The writer then told how one of them had accidentally cut himself on the watch and started bleeding, and how somehow the watch started to work. The writer did not say who had bleed, when or where had this occurred but the description of the room and the "statue" left no doubt on what it was.

Tracking down the tour guide for the monastery had been easy, the hardest parts of the job was to soul dive and find the memory he was looking for. It took the transport of very expensive and delicate equipment and the kidnapping (although only for one night) of an innocent woman to find what he wanted. He knew the year he had awaken and the monastery had a limited number of visitor a year, but nothing could have prepared him for the vision of two blond children staring guiltily at a the woman, with hands behind their backs. A boy and a girl, siblings, merely children… when he emerged he was so shocked he couldn't speak for thirty minutes. This wasn't the work of a large group of worshipers like he had suspected throughout most of the case, but an accident on two innocent children. They must be teens by now with no idea of the true significance of what had happen. The true gravity of this case hit him like a ton of bricks: somewhere in the United States of America was a teenager bound by the very soul to a creature referred only has the Dark One probably with the whole demon society looking for him with no idea of the danger there was!

He spent the next few months using every energy he had tracking down those children, investigated dozens of schools, pulling up hundreds of confidential records until he found them Rosette and Joshua Christopher of the Seventh Bell orphanage, now living in New York. Now that he knew who they were a new problem was pointed out by Sister Kate: which one had made the bond? The woman didn't know if any of them had any injuries and no one would take a child to the hospital if it was just a cut. There was no choice they had to observe both of them until they knew who was bound and the contract were broken.

Now here he was, entering the run down building of the New York Headquarters the hold personnel was at the lobby were a very violent exchange of words was taking place between an extremely angered Joshua and his friend and co-worker Father Gillian.

-You bastards had made me wait long enough! I want to speak to the one in charge NOW!

-Calm down kid. You're not seeing anyone while acting that way.

Azmaria had always described has a calm, gentle boy but he was pretty sure if Gillian were to let him go we would break anything we could get his hands on or, given his weak health condition, have an attack and collapse whichever came first. He saw Sister Kate reaching out to him but it was too late, his cover be dammed the boy would not be reacting so violently if there wasn't a good reason.

-Joshua! Joshua Christopher!

Gillian immediately let go of the boy when he reached them. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders there seemed to be no injuries on him, but still he was alone…

-Joshua! What happened? It is Rosette?

-So it was you! You sick freak!

For a weak boy he had a decent right hook.

-I came to return this! – He shoved something on his chest – Leave my sister alone!

The watch, Joshua had the watch. There it was just like the last time he had held it, he could feel rather than hear the ticketing.

-Where did you get that?

-Don't play dumb! You or one of your goons… - He shot Gillian a dirty look - …broke into our house last night to put this around my sister's neck. Now tell me who it was or I'm calling the cops on all of you!

"…_around his sister's…Shit"_

He didn't know if it was his expression or the sudden whiteness of his face but something made Joshua shut up and realize that he was just as scared as he was. He quickly went through the shock and grabbed the boy a little too roughly by the shoulder.

-Joshua. Ten years ago who bleed onto the watch, you or Rosette? Answer now!

-It… it was Rosette. But I don't see how this…

-Where is Rosette now? TELL ME!

-She should be at home…

-Stay here.

He walked out of the building, shouting a few instructions to Sister Kate to keep Joshua there while he would go and get Rosette. He had made his move Remington only hopped he wasn't too late.

* * *

"_Damn! That bastard! He showed up from nowhere. First the stupid watch and now this!"_

-Get out of the way!

The crowd in front of her parted to make way for the chased and chaser as both ran across the cold streets of NYC. While crossing the road she was almost ran over by a limousine. A beautiful red haired woman came out from the inside and started yelling at her, Rosette didn't even notice her.

"_How can this guy run so bloody fast?"_

-Give me back my bag!

It was just her luck that on the way of the store, after the crappiest night of her life, some punk pushed into the ground and took her bag, the bag that had her paycheck for the month. If she lost this guy… no! She wouldn't even think about that. She would catch him… Running even faster she turned into an alley not even conscious of where she was going. Suddenly there wasn't just one punk but five, two of them cutting the exit route.

-Well well…what do we have here?

"_Shit" _Rosette immediately went into combat mode, raisin her fist, ready to strike. As soon as one of them made a move to grab her, she gave him a hard punch, the guy onto the ground clutching his nose. _Bitch_ he yelled out but she just gave a laugh, inside she was terrified: it was five against one, she refused to leave without her paycheck and if one of them pulled a weapon on her she would be dead meat.

She heard a gasp behind her and turned to find that indeed one of her attackers had a knife what surprised her was that that attacker was caught in the painful grip of a very large, very muscled, very familiar man. The attacker dropped his knife as the hand holding his arm twisted it in a way that was sure to break it. The other pulled on a knife as well and ran to the man that was helping her; her bag was casually thrown onto the ground as the two other tried to hold her down. She kicked one right in the balls and managed to back the other against a wall when he grabbed her from behind and elbowed him in the stomach accidentally cutting her arm on the knife he had hidden on his pocket; during that time when she was temporarily free she looked to see if the man needed help only to find him completely overpowering his opponent. Once they saw there was no way they could defeat the two of them the thieves retreated quickly, leaving her and the strange man alone in the alley the content of her bag had scattered across the ground, with a sigh she bend down and started to pick them up, the man silently helped her.

She watched him from the corner of her eye; to say he was handsome would be an insult to him. He looked like the epitome of the tall dark and handsome fantasy, with dark hair, the color being between black and dark purple, wide shoulders, he looked like he worked out, his muscles and well defined six-pack stood out in a tasteful way against his black T-shirt. All in all he was one of the most handsome men Rosette had ever seen, and if the girls at the restaurant liked Mr. Remington, they would positively melt for this one. He raised his head and she blushed when he caught her checking him out so bluntly, his golden eyes sparkled with amusement and darken a little as she realized he was checking her out too.

-Thanks. You didn't have to…you know…

His eyebrows shot up as he gave her an incredulous look.

-Five armed man against a young woman and you expect me to walk pass and do nothing.

She looked back to the main street, many people passed by not noticing or even ignoring what was going on, she could see some of them peeking and then walking away faster. _"Cowards"_ It was oblivious that even if she was stabbed to death no one would lift a finger to help her.

He followed her gaze to the busy streets and sighed, she thought she heard him say "_two hundred years and things never change…"_ but she quickly forgot about it when he turned his golden eyes to her…_"Those eyes…were had she seen them before?...a memory?...a dream?... a nightmare?..."_ She felt a shiver down her spine as she recollected were she had seen eyes like that before. But no it was impossible, things like that never happen in real life… It was probably just her imagination.

-…you injured?

-Huh? – she felt a little embarrassed for spacing out, the man had saved her, the least she could was pay attention to what he was saying.

-Are you injured? I see blood.

She then remembered the cut on her arm, it was indeed bleeding but it wasn't very deep.

-It's nothing, just a cut…

But he was by her side in a heartbeat grabbing her arm in calm steady hands and observing her cut with care. He pulled out a long white handkerchief and wrapped it around her arm muttering something about infectious and stubbornness.

-You don't need to.

-But I want to. There you go. Here are your things.

He passed her a few of her objects that she put back into her bag. They both stood up, and now that she was in front of him their bodies inches from each other she could not shake off the feeling that he just looked a little too much like the man from her dreams or the statue from her past. Part of her wanted to run and hide from this all too familiar figure, a scary big part of her wanted to close the distance between them, however the larger, more logical part of her knew that she had to do something to reward the person that had saved her.

-Hey…since you did help me and everything do you want to get something to eat… my treat. By the way I'm Rosette Christopher.

He smiled.

-I'm Chrno.

* * *

Rosette wasn't home. He already called for a search to be arranged. They had to find her before he did.

Gillian had called him to say that Joshua had informed them that Rosette could have gone to the store to buy locks; he went on foot, since there was a better chance to run into her on the streets. He called Azmaria while he was at it and called her back to Headquarters the poor girl had been nervous and reluctant to confront Joshua and probably destroy her friendship with him, but he figured that a familiar face might calm the boy down before they had to call an ambulance, if the boy hadn't had the habit to always bring an inhaler with him he would be in the emergency room already.

He looked in all directions watching out for a glimpse of a blond hair of the familiar young slender figure.

He tried and tried but he could not shake off the images of what horrible torture that girl would go through if he found her first.

* * *

Rosette stifled a laugh as she looked at the scene in front of her. After a nice breakfast the man's shyness and awkwardness put her mind at ease about the nightmares, there was no way in hell that this dork but sweet man as the dark creature that tormented her dreams. Although he was strange, many times they talked he seemed to already know her… And not only did his body was familiar his voice also gave a déjà vu feeling.

She was now observing how the man trying to calm a crying child after the two year old accidently ran into him, knocking himself on the ground, as he chased a ball. His attempts were so awkward as tried to make the child smile, it was so obvious he had absolutely zero experience with children. She almost cracked her ribs trying to hold on her laughter as he sent her a desperate look.

"_Ok now it's just sad."_

She sneaked in behind him and pulled his cheeks to make a funny face; the child stopped crying and gave them a confused look, like he was trying to decide if he continued crying or not.

-Look at the big man's face! You can twist it. – She pulled his cheeks a little more.

The child laughed hand put his hands on the cheeks as well to pull himself. The mother quickly came and took the child apologizing for the inconvenience.

-That hurt you know.

-Don't be a baby. I helped didn't I; at the rate you were going it would have been nightfall before the little guy stopped crying.

He looked a little embarrassed and looked away; they were going to back to her house the new locks on a plastic bag in his hand, he insisted on carrying the bags as well as accompany her home. It was sweet, old-fashioned and kind of annoying.

-Do you want help changing the locks?

-No. I think I can handle this on my own.

They were reaching the building when suddenly they were surrounded by a small army with Mr. Remington pointing a gun right at her.

-Remington what…what is this?

-Get away from him Rosette! You don't know what that thing is!

She was confused and more than a little scared. There were dozens of men and women with guns pointed straight at them…no…not at them at HIM. She looked at Chrno and immediately took a step back. His face was wild, savage, and murderous like an animal, he also seemed to be changing, his ears were getting bigger more pointed, in his forehead three glistering red jewels, soon enough the man she had been walking with had been replaced by a creature with big black wings and a sort of tail made of bone with a metal tip coming out of his neck. Claws sharp as steel ready to strike, horns came out of his head. Everything about him looked deadly and dangerous just like ten years ago.

"_Is this the man in the cross that haunted me for ten years? This is the voice that comforts me every night?"_

As to answer her question the creature turned to her and smiled.

-Hello my little one.

* * *

**To be continued**

**This chapter is my longest yet but I really wanted Chrno and Rosette to meet in this one.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slowly all the mysteries will be solved. Just keep reading.**

**When I first started writing this story I had no intention of making it so complex. I'm really just making it up as it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade. (I get a little more depressed every time I say that)**

* * *

Azmaria stood in front of the wooden door that lead to Sister Kate's office, normally she wouldn't think twice about going in and having a talk with the strict but kind Head of the NYC Division, but today it wasn't Sister Kate that was behind these doors, and the thoughts of what could happen once she went in made her want to run and hide.

For three years she had been Joshua's colleague and friend, it had been a challenge to approach him due to her shy nature but the boy was so kind to her, so sweet, that she quickly caught herself laughing loudly at his jokes and going out to lunch with him. Having been raised in the Magdalene Order had been comfortable and peaceful but lonely, this was her first time in college, surrounded by so many of her age, her first time going out alone with a boy, even if it was just to get a burger. She knew it was unprofessional, a mockery of the trust Father Remington had given her, but she found herself liking Joshua Christopher and sometimes she forgot that this college life was just an illusion, that she had a mission.

But it was getting harder and harder to remember that she was supposed to be Joshua's watcher not his friend. It was getting harder to look into his eyes and smile when she knew the danger he could be in. So many times she had to bite her tongue so has not reveal the real reason she was there. There were times when she caught herself praying that it wasn't Joshua that was bound, immediately she felt guilty afterwards to condemn Rosette just because of her feelings for Joshua, it was so very selfish of her. She confessed her feelings to Father Remington and was surprised to hear him laugh, he explained that it was natural to feel affection to a person who you spent three years as a friend, even he prayed sometimes that it wasn't Rosette the cursed one, if she was Joshua's friend, has long as she never truly forgot her mission it was ok to have fun.

"_And now all those fun times would disappear. Never again will he trust me or look at me as his friend"_

With a deep long breath, she opened the door entered the room, taking in his already shocked face, and closed it softly behind her.

* * *

-You! It was you!

Shock had disappeared, and fear had been by the more familiar anger. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes, she didn't even cared anymore that he had turned into a monster right in front of her, He has the thing that had been tormenting her for these past years, playing with her like she was some sort of amusement.

Ignoring Remington shouts to step back she pulled herself to full height, which unfortunately didn't even reach his chin, she was so sick and tired of being afraid of him she didn't even care how close she was to him, she even forgot about the dozens of armed soldiers with guns. She punched him as strong as she could; she hit his left cheek, making him turn his faced. She heard a shout and several gasps coming from around her, but her eyes were on him waiting what he was going to do.

-Monster…

She whispered, he turned his face to face her and she was surprised to see his eyes full of sadness and possessiveness. Slowly he raised his hand and cradled her one side of her face, his hand was warm, and his claws although deadly were resting peacefully against her ear.

-It's not what it seems.

She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that.

**Bang**

It was like in the movies, it all seemed to happen in slow motion, the sound echoed in her mind, the hand on her face disappeared as Chrno fell to his side, a small string of blood ran down his face. She screamed in shock and panic as her mind took in his still form on the ground. Remington seeing that she wasn't moving quickly ran to her side and pulled her back outside the circle of soldiers that surrounded Chrno.

-Are you alright? Did he hurt you?

-No! No he never… - she couldn't take her eyes off of him, lying there, bleeding. Suddenly there was movement and her eyes widen.

-Father Remington! He's coming!

Chrno stood up, his face a mask of fury, his eyes gone completely white, when his lips pulled back in a snarl revealing sharp fangs.

-Priest.

Even his voice sounded deadly, the voice of a natural born killer.

-Demon.

Remington's voice wasn't that much different, but it was laced with such burning hatred it contrasted against Chrno's cold indifference.

-You always seem to be getting in my way.

-I should say the same thing myself.

Remington pulled out a sword made of a green light and the air around Chrno was literally sparking with electricity. They were going to fight, she realized, right here, right now, uncaring if they destroyed anything or if an innocent person was caught in the crossfire. She couldn't wrap her head around this, the events of this day replaying in her head finally ending in these two men acting in such a different way she was used to see them.

Somebody grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of a black SUV with smoked windows. The woman, she realized, practically shoved her onto the passenger seat in the back, telling her in a rough voice to buckle up, while she got onto the driver's seat and started the car.

-Wait! What about…

-My orders are to bring you safely to Headquarters. Everything shall be explained to you and your brother there.

-Joshua… but how…

Realizing the woman wasn't going to answer Rosette looked back at the battle unfolding a few meters away and kept watching for as long as she could as the woman drove away.

* * *

Remington looked at the figure in front of him, Rosette and Joshua forgotten, his mission forgotten even the Order had been put into a far corner of his mind. Two hundred years had passed since they're last battle, two hundred years yet he hated that creature more now than ever before. He could still remember her face as she took her dying breath, right before he trapped the thing in that cross. He thought about her dying words.

"_It's not what it seems." _She cried, unable to say anything else. He knew it wasn't, he knew how she had forced by the Dark One to help him on his quest, how he had tortured her and broke her mind. If he could destroy such a pure, delicate being, she who had been literally called the God's chosen daughter, one could only image what he would do to break Rosette's strong spirit. If only he could finish things now, then the past would never be repeated.

He saw the army ready their guns and gave the order to stop but it was too late, gunshots flew from every direction but he knew it would be useless the first shot he fired was just to draw his attention away from Rosette; he knew it wouldn't kill him, already he had a shield around him, bullets full of holly water falling to the ground around him like paper balls.

-Pull back! Pull back you fools!

He shot an attack of demonic energy although the attack didn't hit anyone it unexpectedly hit one of the cars, the explosion injured many, and the Dark One took full advantage of this too attack him directly he blocked the claws with his swords and tried to cut his hand by altering the position of his blade, but bastard was smart and saw through hi plan.

-Even if you slashed it, it would just grow back.

He growled and pushed him back, he always loved to taunt him during their battles it knew if he angered him enough it would make him sloppy. However it didn't mean he didn't like taunting him back, he attacked again as he said:

-Pretty cocky for someone who is two hundred years out of practice.

He blocked his attack with the bone tail and smiled, but he could tell that underneath that face he was furious.

-You really think you can keep me from Rosette. I will find her eventually; we both know how good your protector skills are.

That got to him, his mind filled with memories of her, of had happen because of his failure, soon the image of a broken Rosette replaced the ones of centuries ago taunting him of his future failure. Without thinking he launched himself at him, no strategy in mind just to kill. The demon quickly overpowered him ripping the sword from his hands and throwing him against the wall, before he even had time to fall to his knees it caught him by the neck slamming his head against the wall. He felt pain everywhere, some of his ribs were broken, blood smeared the wall behind him from where his head had hit it, and the demon was slowly cutting his air supply, but the greatest pain was to know he failed again, now Rosette would be at the mercy of the monster, or if the Order couldn't find a way to break the contract dead. And he was going to die now, at the hand of his greatest enemy, after years of preparing for this moment in a few minutes he had lost. He heard screams around him but he was focused on the yellow eyes in front of him, they seemed to regard him almost with pity.

-After so many years you still don't see.

And with those cryptic words the world turned back.

* * *

The woman led her down a hallway and pushed her trough a wooden door. She immediately turned back to complain about the rude behavior, of being brought to this building without a word of explanation, but the woman had already left shutting the door.

"_Cow"_

-Rosette!

She turned to the sound of the cry and was tackled by her brother, who held her so tightly she couldn't even breathe; she wiggled and tried to push him away but the boy was stuck to her like glue.

-Joshua! Get off! What's the matter with you?

Beyond her brother's head, she could see she in some sort of office a desk right in front of a pair of windows, in front of the desk two wooden chairs for some reason a young girl stood beside the chairs her face wet with tears, she looked like someone had ripped her heart out, behind the desk, looking at them with worried eyes was…

"_A nun? Why the hell is there a nun here? What the fuck is this place?"_

-Joshua what's going on? What is this place?

-I will answer those questions if don't mind Miss Christopher.

The nun voice was very strict, and it made her seem a lot older than she looked. Joshua slowly eased on his grip, but continued to hold her as he too looked back at the woman.

-Please sit down. I apologize for making you wait so long Mrs. Christopher but I believed it would be better if we waited for your sister. After all she is the one which is more affected by what is happening.

The siblings exchanged then sat down on the wooden chairs. Rosette noticed that Joshua was avoiding looking at the crying girl.

-Azmaria you may be excused.

"_Azmaria, why does that name sound so familiar? Wait! Isn't she Joshua's friend?"_

The girl went quietly to the door glanced one last time at her brother and left. Rosette turned back to the nun and waited for explanations.

-I am Sister Kate the Head of the Magdalene Order New York Brach. As Azmaria already told your brother, we have watching you for a long time to the pint we even sent undercover agents to watch over you, Azmaria was sent to look after your brother and Remington was sent to watch over you, Miss Christopher.

-Why? Why would you play with our lives tike that?

-Joshua…

Her brother wasn't furious, despite his questions, he looked sad. Knowing that one of his closest friends had been sent just to observe him had to be though. Although confused Remington had been only a good client at the restaurant, just somebody she knew.

-Was it because of Chrno? – At the nun's inquisitive look she blushed lightly – The creature…before he looked human. He told me his name was Chrno.

-What creature? – asked Joshua, straitening in his chair.

-It was him wasn't it? The statue from ten years ago?

-Wait the statue is alive?

-Sit down Mr. Christopher. Yes it involves him Miss Christopher, although the name Chrno is unknown to me, in our records he is only called Dark One.

Seeing the scared and confused faces of the teens in front of her the woman sighed. She had always hoped it would be Remington to explain this; he always had the most patience of the two.

-To explain this to you I must ask of you not to interrupt and to keep your minds open. After all you must have realized that we are dealing with the supernatural.

The teens nodded, and went quiet; they wanted answers so badly they would believe almost anything.

-Very well. The Magdalene Order was founded in 17th century as a special branch of the Church; it is dedicated solely to the study, and hunting of demons. Yes demons are real, you saw one yourself Miss Christopher. The demon world and our is separated, we don't know much about it but it is strictly forbidden for demons to abandon their world, however there are times when they manage to escape, either by their own power or summoned by human demon worshipers. The Magdalene Order has to find these demons and destroy them.

-This is unreal… Like something out of those sci-fi films…

-Please don't interrupt Mrs. Christopher! – She snapped at the boy, she asked God to forgive her for being so hard on the teens but hated to be interrupted – A more than two hundred years ago a massive quantity of demons escaped from their word and created havoc across the Earth, many believed that the rapture was upon us and it generated massive panic, these demons were lead by the Dark One, records of him are vague but it they say that he was the more powerful demons that as ever exited, several armies were sent to find him but only a hand full of soldiers came back to write the records everything lead to believe that he was unbeatable, and despite the attempts of the Order he was our greatest enemy for years.

Until two hundred years ago when he was severely weaken, the Order took advantage and managed to seal him with several powerful spells and invocations in a silver cross, the Dark One was then left to the care of an order of monks who could strengthen the spells. In order to elude eventual worshipers the Dark One's location was regularly changed and records of his moving remained a secret, even from the Order. Unfortunately when the order of monks disappeared there were no records of the Dark One's location. For years we have been trying to find him, searching for the tiniest clues that could help us, and when we finally found him we discovered that he had been awaken, by you Miss Christopher.

-What? But I didn't do anything! I don't know anything about demons!

-Do you recognize this? You bleed onto it, ten years ago, didn't you?

She slid the watch across the desk in her direction; she picked it up slowly, staring at her reflection in the glass.

-Yes.

-Demons need to be connected to another entity Miss Christopher, when they are in their own world they are all connected to a single being, their Queen and world Pandemonium. But when they come to this world they need to form a connection with another conscious entity, humans, they anchor their power and make use of the human's energy to heal themselves, without one a demon cannot control his powers to their full extent or heal themselves as quickly. No matter how powerful they are, without their contractors any demon can be defeated. The only reason we were able to imprison the Dark One in the past was due to the sudden death of his contractor and even them we could not kill him, just seal him. Surrounded by holly power as he was it made him unable to be in the conscious plane, until you, Miss Christopher accidentally offered him a way out.

-What do you mean?

-A demon always offers something to his contractor in exchange for their energy, and a pack of blood is forged. By bleeding onto this watch, the Dark One's object of offer, you accidentally offered yourself to form a contract with him, and he took your offer. In other words, you are the Dark One's contractor; your very souls are connected by a bound that most think it is unbreakable. The fact that last night he offered you this watch is proof.

She was so shocked that she couldn't say a word… She and that monster were bound for life, she wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry but had the enormous desire to crawl under a rock and die.

"_All of this because I couldn't stay still in a freaking tour... I doomed myself for an adventure…"_

Gods how she wanted to cry…

-What do you mean unbreakable? Bound by the soul? There must be a way to break it. It was made by accident!

-The circumstances don't matter your sister is bound to the Dark One and he will not stop until he has her.

That pulled her right out of her depression.

-What do you mean "has me"?

-Last time he was captured was because of his contractor's death I doubt he will let you walk around freely when there are so many risks out there. He is not stupid, it doesn't matter how you are physically or mentally as long as you breathe you are his chance to achieve the level of power he had centuries ago.

She cradled her head with one hand, the other still holding the watch. Everyone stood still waiting for her to break into tears, but she wouldn't cry now, there were questions that still needed to be answered…

-What is going to happen to me? To us? Can we go back to our regular lives?

-For the next couple of weeks I would like you to remain in our custody. We would like to make some test to try to find a way to break your contract. After that it will depend, the demon has already made contact with you, you will have to move to another house no matter what, in the best of cases you may continue living on normally, only security shall be tighter than before. Please understand Miss Christopher that while this may all seem harsh to you, it is always with your safety in mind. There is no telling what the demon would do to if you.

-I see…

-You will stay in our dormitories, they era the two last floors, they are small and simple, since we don't require much and most of our staff as other residences. I'll lead you there.

They got up and followed without a word. What was there to say? The events of this day had been to incredible to take in, they needed time to think, to take in all this and find words to say to each other. But one thing they understood perfectly they're lives would never be the same…Ever…

Sister Kate had lead her to a small white room, it really was simple, a small bed, a bedside table and a closet were the only furniture it had, a small window gave it a soft, comfy glow. She asked the nun to leave her alone for a few hours so she rest after the devastating mornings events, with a look of pity and words of someone bringing something to eat the door closed. As soon as she stopped hearing footsteps against the wood cover floor Rosette collapsed on the ground, tears falling silently through her eyes in a flow she had suppressed for too long.

Memories of today flashed through her mind in a spiral of misery and fear, her only thought was _why?_

Soon enough she felt the familiar feeling of somebody trying to comfort her. Of course now that she knew what it was she tried to stop it, get away from it, and finally she transmitted her anger from being interrupted from falling into despair, from being used as his toy, from being comforted by the same thing that was destroying her.

"_I HATE YOU!"_ She screamed in her mind, she poured all of her frustrations and pain in that mental link. And for a while she felt nothing, and for the moment she thought he was gone she was a little sad for now she was truly alone, nobody was there to comfort her anymore.

But it came back stronger and more insistent than before accompanied by the same words he told her before.

_It's not what it seems._

And so she dragged herself onto the bed and allowed herself to be calmed by his powers, she was to mentally exhaust to fight anyways; there were no more tears to cry. She felt empty, so empty, yet he continued trying to fill her with peaceful feelings. And so she let him pull her to a deep sleep with promises that tomorrow everything would seem better. In her right hand a watch ticked peacefully.

* * *

She was in pain, he could feel it. Every pang of misery in her soul made his heart constrict against his chest. He could only imagine what they must have told her to make her this anguished; Rosette had never broken down like this.

"_Those Order fools. And they called themselves protectors"_

He watched from the shadows as they loaded their injured on the cars, including the priest from his past, and drove away. He was lucky that's all he did to him, after ruining his plan like that. Rosette would never had realized who he really was if he hadn't interrupted, after revealing himself like that he had ruined his chance. No matter soon he would have her with him; those Order dimwits couldn't keep him from his Rosette even if they called they're army in full weight. Actually it wouldn't be so bad, after two hundred years he could use the exercise.

Rosette was still in pain, he tried comforting her like he used to, but she resisted this time, pouring her pain to him, blaming him for it and her disgust at being comforted by him.

_I HATE YOU!_ She screamed over and over again. Yes, those idiots had told her one of their little bedtime stories sending his Rosette into a pit of sadness. They would pay; sooner or later they would all pay the price for hurting his little one.

For now he sent to her his own message, maybe it would raise her hope. Now he had more important things to do, like preparing for when Rosette would come with him, willingly or not.

He knew he had to hurry; she wasn't safe with the Magdalene Order. A few more weeks and they would break the contract. In the worst way possible…

**To be Continued**

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**I'm not good at writing battles. Sorry.**

**I'm thinking about changing the rating from M to T. If I change it to T there's a chance latter I'll turn back to M. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I've changed the rating, but in latter chapter I might change it back to M.**

**I hope you keep reading the Dark One.**

**Disclaimer: The Chrno Crusade story does not belong to me. **

* * *

It had been a week. Just a week, just lousy seven days really. Actually it had been more than seven days; it had been seven days, five hours, forty-seven minutes and…

Rosette glanced at the watch above the door.

…and twenty three seconds.

She had been inside the Magdalene Order Headquarters for seven days, five hours, forty-seven minutes and…twenty five seconds. A little more and she would go completely crazy, at least Joshua was allowed to go out to go to school, although accompanied by an armed Azmaria. He didn't seem happy about it and Azmaria was more depressed each day her brother gave her the cold shoulder. She loved her brother and hated to watch him so angry, and she felt kind of sorry for Azmaria, but her noble feelings only lasted until the third day of her incarceration, after that she pretty much resented anyone who could still go outside.

Life was becoming one long, boring, gray day after the other.

_It's for your own safety. You have to wait for things to cool down._

Rosette hated waiting; just sitting around waiting for stuff to happen was stupid. But what she hated even more were the stupid tests they kept doing. The old man that according to Sister Kate was the head of the weapons department and the inventor of most of their equipment had connected her to every machine known to men and tried to cop a feel every time he did. She was getting tired of having to do tests and listening to prays and chants that they hoped would cleanse her soul of evil spirits.

The only times she felt the least bit of freedom was when she learned to fight. Remington while in the hospital bed had insisted on it.

"_That creature has no mercy, no matter how heavily guarded you are nothing can replace self-defense. You are the only one he can't kill, remember that."_

After seeing the state he and the others had arrived, it didn't take a lot to convince Sister Kate to put her in the combat classes with the other recruits. In a few days she learned to how to handle a gun, she already knew how to fight form high school; the only thing she needed practice with was handling equipment but Father Gillian told that she was getting better every day, she could a now work a gun and a barrier but she would not touch the machines they used to dive into someone's soul, Sister Kate said it wasn't necessary and being attached to it for all those tests was bad enough.

She went to the practice room for shooting after seeing Remington in the infirmary. She went there every day for the same reason the watch now ticked against her chest, hanging from the chain around her neck, to remind herself that this was no dream, the monster was real and it was strong.

Every day she heard new stories of the cruelties he has done in the past, the pain that the demons HE lead caused. The fact that he ruined her life and her brother's, she who had to work hard every single day of her life since that day so many years ago… to lose it all because of this…

She fired her gun, it hit near the center of the bull's-eye.

"_Not good enough."_

She worked so hard to buy that little apartment. It was small and had its share of plumbing problems but she could still remember the first day she brought her brother home and thought that they were finally home. And now…

Another shot this one hit the center perfectly.

-Uhm… Miss Rosette?

She turned hand still on the gun, ready to defend herself. Little Azmaria gave a jump when she saw her furious face, tears in the corner of her eyes. Rosette immediately put on a small smile, the girl was already sensitive due to Joshua's anger, she really didn't want her believing the other Christopher sibling was angry at her too.

-I'm sorry Azmaria, you surprised me. What is it?

-Uhm…uh…I noticed that you did not join us for lunch so I went out and bought you something to eat. Is that ok?

She smiled for real. That girl was so shy, yet to do such a kind thing for her. She returned the gun she was using and accompanied Azmaria to her room.

-I was practicing and I lost track of time. I'm really grateful to you Azmaria, but you didn't have to do that for me.

The girl blushed and looked downwards, Rosette sighed, she really should cure the girl of her shyness.

-I noticed that you haven't been eating well lately. I was worried, you are training and with all the tests, I thought you might like…

The girl was babbling nervously, still staring at ground. She was cut off when Rosette patted her in the head in a sisterly kind.

-You're a sweet girl Az. You know that right?

She blushed again but looked more confident staring straight ahead as they entered Azmaria's room. It was pretty much the same as Rosette but with a lot of books, most of them for college. Rosette sat down on the bed as Azmaria handed her a hamburger. Now that she thought of it Rosette realized that she was very hungry and quickly devoured the greasy food. After that satisfying meal she looked around the room once more searching for something to talk about since the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

-You must really be focused on your studies huh?

-Yes. It was supposed to be just an undercover job but it turned really interesting and fun too. I'll be sad when they give me another job.

-You're about Joshua's age aren't you? Aren't you a bit young for this? Sorry I didn't mean you were incompetent or something, just how long have you been here?

-All my life. My parents were exorcist here, when they died they left my custody to the Magdalene Order, I was about seven then. It's not a bad place… But I heard from Joshua what you did to get your own house and living by yourself its very brave. I think it's really admirable…

Azmaria trailed off and looked sad after that talk. Rosette understood being an orphan herself, but she felt a special kind of pity for Azmaria, sure the Order had taken good care of her and she was obviously a kind, sweet, and good natured young woman but it just seemed to be a happy place for a child to grow up in. It felt like Azmaria never had a choice in her own life. For Rosette life had been a constant struggle but she always had her independence, the freedom to live her life the way she chose. She had lost that freedom a week ago and she was already going crazy, to never have at all just felt wrong.

After that Azmaria seemed to open up a little more, in fact the girls found themselves becoming good friends, almost everyone was happy to see little Azmaria look more confident, even Father Remington was hopping the two would rub they're most positive aspects on each other. So far only two people who were unhappy with the new friendship were Sister Kate, who feared Rosette's influence and Joshua who was still resenting Azmaria for lying.

-She follows you like a chick to the mother hen. Doesn't it annoy you?

-Azmaria is a nice girl. Relax Joshua.

He collapsed on the chair grumbling. Fortunately the library was empty at this hour, since they were under the Order's protection Joshua had spent all of his free time in the library investigating everything he could about the Dark One. It was true what Sister Kate had said there weren't many records and most of them only described the cruel, gory battles that had taken place, in all of them hundreds of people had died while the Dark One didn't suffer a single injury. It was depressing in the least.

-When are they going to let you out?

-I don't know! It's been one and a half weeks I feel like I'm going crazy always trapped here. They don't even tell the test results anymore! Sister Kate says she has to contact her superiors of the Order so they can decide what to do with me. What about you any luck?

-Nothing reassuring. There was a passage in a book about a girl, Mary Magdalene, apparently she was a saint who was said to be the only strong enough to stand up to him…

-And?

-And he hunted her down, and killed her. Very cruelly according to the records.

-Great. I'm bound to an inhuman psychopath and the only thing I can do is wait for a bunch of old priests to decide my future. What if they make me a permanent part of the Magdalene Order?

-Like a nun? Well your temper matches Sister Kate's and I'm sure you'll be a great nun. You feel all of the requisitions…

At his sly look, she growled at the cheap shot at her inexistent social/romantic life, but appreciated the efforts the lift her up from depressing thoughts.

Soon after this conversation an old bonny nun that was the librarian came to angrily inform them that it was lights out and to go to the rooms.

Since men and women slept in different floors Rosette said goodbye to Joshua on the stair case and decided to stop by Azmaria's room, she wasn't very tired and maybe the younger girl was in the mood for some girl talk before hitting the bag. She was surprised to see that Azmaria had opened the door still in full uniform.

-Don't tell me your breaking curfew? I really am a bad influence.

The girl giggled, but looked at her watch it was obvious that she was in a hurry.

-No, it's not that. Sister Kate is having a meeting tonight and asked Sister Clara to bring her some tea and snacks to her office later, but Sister Clara has the flu, so she asked me to do it for her.

-Well…don't want to keep the old bat waiting.

-Rosette! You know perfectly well that Sister Kate is just forty.

-She looks sixty. Now go before she as a stroke without her tea.

Azmaria sighed amused and went down the hall leaving Rosette alone with her thoughts.

There was something bothering her. The test have been going on with such intensity, even more now that Remington was out of the hospital, she had spent four hours today attached to a machine that read levels of demonic energy while being exposed to several holly objects. Then Remington had insisted in teaching her to work with the more advanced weapons. She was tired, frustrated and the urge to break free was getting bigger every day.

Yet no voice came to comfort her, at night no one tried to ease her loneliness with stories, ever since the first night she spent here there had been no more smooth voice in her head. It should have been comforting, however after so many years of hearing his voice and sometimes even searching for it to feel better the silence was strange, unusual and scary. She was ashamed to admit she kind of missed him, he had seemed so kind during those nights, who could have thought that behind such a kind voice was such a monster.

Rosette quickly deleted those thoughts of her brain, it was no use thinking about how kind he seemed, it had been an illusion, and it was no use thinking about things that made her feel depressed or stupid. As much as she hated to admit it the only thing she could do now was wait. She was sure the Magdalene Order would find a solution soon.

* * *

-ABSOLUTLY NOT!

Azmaria choked a scream of horror in her throat, with a few words the world had shattered around her. It had not been her intention to listen the private conversation behind the door as she delivered the tea, but after those words she could not turn around. It was the single most horrible thing she ever heard. After Remington's scream silence had fallen on the other room, she could not see what was going on but she could practically feel the anger from the door.

-I'm sorry Sir but I cannot follow that order. It is against everything this Order stands for. I cannot allow such sins to take place right under my nose.

Sister Kate's tone, although calmer, was filled with the same anger as Remington. Azmaria stood there petrified and prayed to God there might be another way.

-We are aware that this is an unfair and difficult order to obey. But we cannot forget who are we dealing with Sister Kate, he gets stronger every moment. Are you saying to allow this to happen and condemn the lives of thousands?

-Of course not, our goal is peace; it is what we all fight for. But this is just cruel.

-Enough. You have failed to find another solution; the new orders are to take place, either by you or by us.

There were the sounds of the connection breaking, she could hear as Remington punched the wall close to her. Leaving the cart with the tea, she walked back to her room, not even noticing were she was going. Her mind was still near that door, hearing those words over and over again, but never understanding their full weight. She entered her room quietly and prepared for bed still in a state of shock. It was only when she lay on the bed that she realized what was happening and finally released a painful sob, burring her face in the pillow as she cried in pain.

* * *

Joshua Christopher sometimes envied his sisters ability to sleep through a hurricane; this was one of those times. The knocks on his door were incredibly soft but persistent, waking him up from a pleasant sleep and no matter how much he ignored them they weren't going away. With a groan of defeat he got up and dragged himself to the door when he opened it he was shocked by the sight that greeted him.

Azmaria was clothed in a single simple summer white nightgown, her white hair a mess and she looked like she had been crying for a while. As soon as he opened the door she pushed him back into the room and entered herself, closing the door and locking it. Standing barefoot in his room he noticed she was shaking, she started crying again.

-Azmaria what's going on?

She tried to answer but she kept sobbing, finally she took a deep breath looked him straight in the eyes and said.

-The Magdalene Order wants to kill Rosette.

It took a while but the words eventually sank in.

-What?

-The Magdalene Order wants to kill Rosette.

Joshua took her by the shoulders and shook her to make her stop crying and look him in the eye.

-Why would they do that? They're supposed to protect us!

Azmaria seemed to calm down enough to speak properly; she looked almost angelic in the moon's pale light, a contrast to the scene unfolding.

-Since we were unable to find a way to break the contract and to keep the Dark One's power from raising the superiors decided that it is too dangerous to keep Rosette alive.

-Those sons of a bitch!

-Joshua where are you going?

She got hold of his arm stopping him from form storming out of the room in his pajamas, he was shaking as well, but Azmaria was pretty sure it wasn't fear that made him tremble.

-What do you think? I'm going to tell those bastards a piece of my mind and then I'm going to… going to…

Azmaria rushed to get the inhaler from the bedside table. As he gave several desperate huffs he seemed to calm down.

-Joshua you can't just storm in there and say those things. Neither Sister Kate nor Remington want to do it, no one I know from the Order would kill an innocent. But the superiors believe that sacrificing Rosette would save thousands. You know what the Dark One is capable of.

-And what do you suggest? Just sit tight and watch like you did all those years?

That comment was out of line, they both knew that. But Joshua would not take it back and Azmaria knew that there were more important things than her broken heart right now.

-I think the first thing to do is to tell Rosette. Then all of us should think of a plan to escape together. If you go there now you'll ruin any chance you two have to make a break for it.

Joshua took several deep calming breaths, it was obvious that there was a war within him and that she should not move or make a sound until he reached his decision.

-Alright. Let's go tell Rosette.

* * *

This was the hardest day of her life.

After the midnight visit of Joshua and Azmaria who told her the ultimatum of last's night meeting it had been impossible to sleep, she kept going over the plan in her mind, imagining all the things that could go wrong, Azmaria knew a lot about the security systems but a lot would depend on sheer luck. A with her history it was a recipe for disaster.

It was so hard to just act like she didn't know. To have breakfast with these people, Azmaria and Joshua looked like they too didn't have a peaceful night, to talk to them, to smile back at Remington or to talk calmly to Sister Kate when she knew that they were lying in her face. Pretending she was save here when the only ones that wanted her dead were them.

It made her depressed to think that she had nowhere to turn to now. She would have to spend her life bounded to a monster or be killed by the only ones that could help her.

Today she would have to do something she always despised, fake her emotions. Azmaria spent most of the day by her side going over the details of the plan. But it was so hard to wait, it took all of her self-restrain not to make a run for it when the door was so close.

The day passed unbelievably slowly every second dragged out until it felt like a minute, but finally night came and when the clocks hit one a.m it was time to start.

Rosette got up and dressed the uniform she had been wearing since her first day. It was time, Azmaria was already waiting for her in the hall and Joshua was coming down the stairs to meet them.

The first part would be to steal some guns from the storage. Once they left the Order they would need something to defend themselves from the demon. The guns were kept in storage near the practice ring in the third floor. Today Rosette had stole Father Gillian's access card after practice and fortunately he had not missed it. With it they easily opened the door and decided to take all they could bring, filling Joshua's school bag with bullets and cross barriers, since Joshua was the only who didn't know how to handle a gun. Rosette and Azmaria took several guns. That was the easy part of the plan.

The hard part would be to take one of the Orders cars and leave whiteout sounding the alarms. Since the Order was fairly unknown and full of trained armed soldiers, they didn't want to draw a lot of attention with high-security measures but every entrance, including the garage, had a security camera and a guard watching over in the screens. Joshua could disable the camera but only gave them a minute to hot-wire the car, open the gate and driving away quietly, so as not to draw attention. It was risky due to their lack of experience and everything had to go perfectly.

As soon as Joshua disconnected the camera they ran to their posts, Rosette to start the car and Joshua to open the gate, Azmaria would stand and watch for any signs of the guard.

For the first time in her life Rosette gave graces for her poor background, her first car, a total piece of junk, often refused to start with the key, being too poor to bring it to a mechanic Rosette simply learned to hot-wire it. Joshua always had a great gift for anything electrical so she was sure he could open the automatic gate. It was Azmaria that was her main concern. She had lived in the Order all her life, these people raised her, her own parents had been members, but here she was ready to abandon them for them. She was sure that although she was the victim it was to Azmaria that the Order's betrayal had hurt more. She had asked Azmaria many times during the day if she would rather stay while she and Joshua escaped alone but she refused.

_I want to help you. I'm sure I can help you. Besides I cannot stay in a place that would kill an innocent like that._

Behind that shy exterior was a strong, passionate woman.

The car started with a purr, it was a relatively new car, grey and not very expensive, no one would ever looked at it twice on the road or parked somewhere, it was perfect. She told Azmaria to get into the car, guard or no guard as soon as Joshua opened that gate they were getting out of there.

It wasn't long until she heard the gate opening and a slightly out of breath Joshua got into the car, he programmed the gate to close in twenty seconds so it would take more time to notice they escaped.

With a care that Rosette often didn't have when it came to driving they left the Magdalene Order and onto the streets of New York.

* * *

Remington watched from a window as the car made a turn and disappeared from his sight. He looked and the sleeping man in front of the monitors took his mug and poured its contents down the drain. Bill was a good friend and a good guard he felt guilty for sedating him. He was sure Bill would feel a lot more guilt for "falling asleep" on the job the night they escaped but he doubted they would fire him just for this.

Now his main concern were the teenagers on the run, he hopped they wouldn't get caught and wished he could go with them, but he knew they would never trust him now. The orders from the superiors had shocked and disgusted him and he wasn't surprised that they had escaped. To kill a young girl for a childhood mistake… it was horrible.

So he helped them escape, he knew that Sister Kate would search for them and he would offer to be in charge of the search, leading them on a wild goose chase, while keeping his knowledge of their true location to himself.

In two hundred years he had seen so many changes but he had changed as well, no longer the idealist soldier dedicated fully to following the Order. He had seen too much, learned too much. Now he knew that to fulfill his goals he could not count on his leaders he was the one who had to take control of things.

* * *

Rosette opened the door to her apartment, it had only been two weeks since she had been here but it felt like entering a whole different world, the shopping list she left posted to the fridge that day seemed like an object from a different galaxy. Joshua and her had just taken all of their money from their cards and now they had to come home for the last time. While packing her clothes and precious objects she felt like she was leaving a part of her behind.

When she and Joshua left their respective rooms she could see that it was the same for him. They were leaving their lives behind and they didn't have a choice in the matter.

They loaded their bags on the car and drove away, each of them wanting to be strong for the other held back their tears.

* * *

He watched her leave her house and felt the pain in the heart, he had been feeling her emotions since she came to the Magdalene Order, but knowing she needed space kept himself quiet. He felt her anger at being entrapped in that building, he laughed at the Order's stupidity like his Rosette would ever be content by being closed indoors even for her own protection. He knew that sooner or later her impatient nature would take over and she would escape, even whiteout the Order showing their true face.

That didn't he wouldn't take vengeance for her once he had her by his side, where she belonged.

He saw a glitter when a street light was reflected by the watch's glass. His chest swelled up with pride and happiness at her wearing proof of their connection, making anyone who passed see their bound.

He followed the car from the skies. All that time trapped in that emptiness of that room made him appreciate the freedom of flying that much more.

Her pain at leaving her only home stroke deep within his heart, for he never had a home to begin with.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**In the next chapter Rosette and Chrno meet again. I promise.**

**Please review. I don't plan on abandoning this story but I would really like to know your opinions.**

**Till the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, this is the sixth chapter of the Dark One. **

**I'm very happy with the rate this story is going. I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. You are the best.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade does not belong to me. Only in dreams do I have the honor.**

* * *

Joshua yawned as he drove along the highway, Rosette snoring by his side and Azmaria sleeping peacefully in the back seat. They had been driving for two days putting as much distance between them and The Magdalene Order as they possible could. Azmaria had told them that the largest branches of the Order were in New York and Washington however the smallest branch was in San Francisco but it would take a lot of to get there by car. Azmaria had suggested they went to small towns or villages since the Order was focused in densely populated areas.

Rosette wanted to go back to Michigan and ask Mr. and Mrs. Gene for help but Azmaria had shot down that idea by informing them that the Magdalene Order always kept watch when they visited on their holidays, so it was probably were they would look first. After a lot discussion and just driving with no particular direction Rosette gave them their best but more detested solution. The little town they visited one spring when they were children, with was a little town in the mountains away from anything, near that town was an old abandoned monastery where certain events took place ten years ago that ruined their lives now.

-Are you crazy? Going back to that place!

-What? We know the statue isn't there anymore, its quiet remote, the Magdalena branch there are only ten people in the whole state, and nobody would think we would go there after what happened.

Having no arguments to fight with, Joshua cursed the fact that Rosette only won with logic when he least wanted her to and started driving in direction of Joshua's own private hell. They drove by shifts first Rosette, Joshua and then Azmaria so they could all rest a little, it was decided they would stop only for food and bathroom to save time and money. However after two days of this even Joshua was starting to get impatient to reach the retched town.

He stopped at the next gas station and went to buy a few more snacks before he woke Azmaria for her turn behind the wheel. Despite being only six p.m the gas station was basically disserted, he made an effort for the cameras not to get his face and bought what he needed. He had just left the shop when the bag the man at the cash register gave tore apart, spreading the packets of food and cans across the side walk where a car could easily trample them.

-Shit!

He lowered down and started to pick them up when he noticed someone was helping him. It was a tall, muscled man in his early twenties, with dark hair, dressed in a poncho and his head partly covered by a cowboy hat, he looked up his arms full of cans of juice and soda's, his eyes were golden.

-Thank you. Would you mind holding these while I get another bag?

-Not at all.

Joshua rushed to get another bag when he returned he found the stranger looking intensely in the direction of their car. When he stepped closer the man broke his gaze and smiled at him, he put the cans back in the bag and went into the store.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

He got back into the car and woke Azmaria up. He settled in the back seat as the car drove away, eager for a nap. As he fell asleep looking out the window he thought he saw the man still in the gas station looking at the car intently as it drove away. But sleep took over and Joshua forgot all about those strange golden eyes, and the man that for a moment looked so vaguely familiar.

* * *

They arrived on the fourth day of their travel. Azmaria gave a loud squeal of happiness when the car's headlights revealed the sign that the little town was just a few miles ahead that instantly awoke Joshua who was so happy at the thought of sleeping in a real bed that he forgot about his resentment against Azmaria and gave her a hug, a bit awkward since she was still driving, after the euphoria passed both teens blushed and looked the other way. Rosette kept snoring on the back seat, dead to the world or in this case the sweet little romance going on right in front of her.

The little town was almost exactly like they remember it, maybe a little more run down, it was one of those quaint towns were everyone knew everyone's name, no big buildings or enormous shopping malls, surrounded by fields and forest it was really away from everything, the mountains with their snow-tipped peaks cut through the night sky the full moon made the snow shine, it was a true post-card image. But the only thing the teens noticed was, besides the indications to the old monastery which sent a chill down their spines, was the long three storied building with **Inn** written at the entrance.

In an hour and a half they collapsed on the fluffy beds too tired to change clothes. They had requested a single room with two beds, since it would be cheaper, they had talked about it in the car and Azmaria swore she was fine with sharing the room with a boy. Rosette suspected that while Azmaria wouldn't have minded having a boy for a roommate, having Joshua sleeping in a bed next to hers would make her blush permanent, Joshua seemed to act cool and calm but Rosette saw the shaking hands when she asked him if he was okay in sharing all the same room. Rosette only had to bite her tongue to keep her teasing remarks to herself; she had a feeling that if she said a single comment about their nervous state would give them both an attack.

Fortunately has soon as they saw the beds romance was the farthest thing from their minds. In a total of five minutes in which the only words uttered were Joshua's _I never want to step into a car_ _as long as I live_ followed by Rosette's grunt of agreement. Before she feel into a deep sleep Rosette wondered idly that it seemed the clock was ticking a little louder.

* * *

Azmaria, used to the stick rules of the Order was the first to wake up at 9 a.m, unwilling to wake the others she took a toothbrush and other toiletries from her bag and some clothes from Rosette's bag, and silently hopped into the bathroom; she took a shower and dressed.

"_I have to find a clothes' store soon. Or Rosette will run out of clothes for us both."_

Still in New York a few minutes after leaving the Christopher residence it became clear to Azmaria that her uniform stood out to much and so she threw it away and borrowed some of Rosette's clothes, but since Rosette was taller and more developed than her small body it gave the effect of a little girl trying on her mommy's clothes.

But at the same time she felt reluctant in asking money to buy things for herself, Rosette and Joshua had to make every penny count and the last thing she wanted to be was a burden. Now looking in the mirror, wearing one of Rosette's long skirts, a white T-shirt and a jean jacket, hearing the snores from the room Azmaria finally had time to think on the last day's events.

In less than a week she discovered the ugly other side of the Magdalene Order, abandoned everything she had ever known and everyone who raised her, stole weapons and a car, became a fugitive with two other teenagers and was now in a small town in the middle of nowhere sharing a room with Joshua.

That thought made her blush, for a girl raised by nuns this was pretty serious for her, even if there was no romantic contact and Rosette was in the room too. Still it was closest she had ever been to a boy in her life. The part of her that was selfish, vain but that spoke always the truth said that Joshua was a another reason she wanted new clothes, she didn't want him to see her as one of the Order their "enemy" or ridiculous in his sister's too big clothes. No, she wanted to be pretty, o look like a regular girl, for him to see the real Azmaria, to show him that the feelings she had for him while undercover had become real. She wanted…

**Knock Knock**

-Azmaria are you done in there?

-Yes. I'll come right out.

Her thoughts thankfully scattered, but their essence was still present in her mind, which is why when she opened the door and came face to face with Joshua, his hair messy and his clothes rumpled she blushed a deep red.

-Good morning. Have you been awake for long?

-No, just a half an hour. Did I wake you?

-No, but do me a favor and try to wake up Rosette, since you're cuter than me she won't beat you up afterwards.

Still half asleep Joshua didn't seem to notice his own words but Azmaria heard them loud and clear since her blush couldn't possibly deepened she merely went to Rosette's side as quick as she could before Joshua noticed the color of her face.

Rosette snored loudly, and sometimes murmured strange words, obviously connected to the dream she was having, the watch ticked softly between her breast and Azmaria wondered for the thousand times how could such a small, simple object cause so many changes and destroy the lives of two good people. She wondered again how God could be so unfair sometimes.

To her embarrassment Joshua came out of the bathroom, clean, shaved and dressed and she still couldn't wake Rosette from her slumber. She tried shaking her, talking to her, even lightly pinch her, but Rosette merely rolled over and snored louder. Joshua took one quick look at the scene, including Azmaria's apologetic stare and went back into the bathroom. He came out seconds' latter holding a glass full of water.

-I should have known you were too nice to wake up Rosette.

Then he proceeded to dump the water on his sister's face. That of course forced Rosette out of her coma and into full rage against her brother. In fact it was only Azmaria's soft, fake, crying that stopped Rosette from throwing the bedside lamp to a snickering Joshua. Once Rosette was calmed, showered and dressed the group went into the Restaurant area for breakfast. There in the brightly illuminated room, seated in a round table near a window the teens had their fill of toast, bacon and eggs, Rosette and Joshua, against Azmaria's opinion, discretely put slices of bread and little packets of butter and sweet in their backpack, there they talked a much avoided subject, what were they going to do next.

-I think we should get rid of the car. If the Order reports it as stolen, we could get caught.

That was only one of many hard decisions, if they got rid of the car they would lose their only mean of transportation however what Joshua said was true, the car could give them away, besides the search the Order would do they had stolen a car and several weapons, if the Order reported to the police that three armed teens had stolen a car and were loose in this wide country they would be hunted down like dogs.

-I think we should just change the license plate, I mean, the car in itself is nothing special we could just go to the junkyard take the license of an old car and replace it…

-Rosette that is so smart of you!

Rosette gave her brother a small punch in the shoulder.

-Don't say in that tone of surprise idiot. More importantly where are we going to go? We can rent this room for about a week, but then we have to start thinking about money.

-I think we should try to break the contract ourselves.

Both pair of azure eyes turned to Azmaria's red ones.

-It's the source of all our problems, if we break it everything should go back to normal. I know the Order's test didn't find anything but we are at the place we was trapped in for two hundred years there must be some clues, maybe we could trap him again.

The probability was low but it was something. It was agreed they would stay a few days to investigate and try to find clues. They had a computer in the room and asked the lady in the reception information about the monastery. Apparently the old monastery was not open to the public anymore, instead it had been bought by the Harvenheit Corporation and it was now restricted, although abandoned property. There was some information about it in the local library were a copy of the books found there was also put out for the few tourist the town had.

It was decided that the library was a good place to start, putting the guns and bullets in the safe except three, one for each and the cross barriers they all had in their bags, they set out. The reception lady gave them a map of the little town and they soon reached the library to start their own investigation.

* * *

-I'm so bored!

-It's the eleventh time you say that in twenty minutes. Either help or be quiet.

How could she help? Joshua was going over the records of the town and Azmaria was the only one who read Latin in the really old books. She felt useless and the worst of all she was waiting again, just sitting around waiting for others to find the answers for her. Since this whole mess started she had been reduced to that five-year-old girl again waiting and waiting for her parents to come back home only to be disappointed and left alone.

-I'm going to take a walk.

A grunt was her only answer; both were too absorbed in their books to answer her. Whiteout even being noticed she left the library and started walking in the bright streets. Despite being small and a little run down there were still a few shops open, she entered all of those that interested her only to be turned away as soon as she saw the price tags.

One would think that living the simple life all her, working for everything she ever had, would have given her a better less materialistic and greedy view on life. It wasn't true; she loved the prospect of never working a day in her life, of wining the lottery and spending the rest of her life on a paradise island somewhere. She didn't have any illusions, she wasn't intelligent like Joshua, she wanted to go to college, but after seeing the work Joshua had to do, she doubted she would have the ability to make it even if money wasn't a problem. Years of difficulties had left her with a very poor view of her own future.

Eventually she found a touristic path through the forest, it wasn't very long and those two were so concentrated on their books or in each other they wouldn't notice she was gone. She giggled to herself, she never had the chance or time for romance and Joshua never seemed to think about it much, she suspected he did it out of sympathy for her, it made her extremely happy to see him so sweet on a girl. Azmaria was a very nice girl and she approved of the match, if only he stopped being so stubborn it was so obvious the girl liked him.

The path through the forest was easy with basically no hills and it had a few benches so one could seat and rest. The forest was alive all around her, birds flew around her and once and a while she saw a deer or a rabbit, she felt completely relaxed and at peace, like all of her troubles seemed very far away.

But as always reality found its way to rear up its ugly head, this time it was in the form of a monastery half in ruin, it was exactly like she remembered except for the fence that surrounded it and the sign saying **Private Property**, dark and unimpressive, who knew such a simple place could held so many secrets. She looked around, there was nobody in sight, she peaked inside the fence but saw no guard or security camera, the fence was easily climbable.

"_Joshua is going to hate me for this"_

With a few moves the fence was climbed and the new lock on the door picked on and Rosette entered the place from her nightmares. It was even darker than she remembered; pulling out a flashlight from her bag she entered the dark tunnels and rooms having walked in them so many times she found herself in that room again easily. Ten years it had passed since the last time she was in that place, it was exactly like she had seen it in her dreams except the single huge metal cross on the other side of the room, it was bare and empty, like she knew it would be, without the cross it looked so unimpressive, it held nothing of the dark mystery that captured her attention when she had been a child. Even so she walked to it and slowly put her hand on its center. A shiver went down her spine, despite looking like a worthless piece of metal she could feel its power pushing against her hand. She also felt something else.

Like a lightening she grabbed the gun she had hidden in a little handy pocket on her backpack with a shark click the safety was of and she pointed it to the dark passage way, the only entrance and exit to this room, nothing seemed to be moving in the darkness.

-Come on out! I know you're there.

He came out calmly, his arms crossed looking arrogantly at her, like he was amused by what he saw, it drove her mad. He didn't even make an effort to look human; his wings scrapped the ceiling, his bone tail dragged into the ground as he moved closer to her.

-Stay there!

He stopped immediately, his smile never disappearing. He seemed so calm for someone who had a gun pointed to his head; of course she had seen up close how much this guns where worthless against him. He could kill her with those claws in the blink of an eye; she wouldn't even have time to shoot.

_You're the only one he can't kill remember that._

Remington's words echoed in her head giving her courage. However everything was against her, he was stronger, faster and deadlier and was covering the only exit. With a speed only panic could provide she grabbed the cross barriers and threw them on the ground, there was a blue light surrounding the place where they landed, supposedly this barrier would keep the demons away and provide her a secure ground, but seeing how his smile did not disappear she doubted if it could really keep him away.

-I'm very happy.

-What? Why?

-You're wearing it.

He signaled the watch, she then noticed she was still wearing it, it started out as something to keep her motivated, to remind her why she stayed at the Order, now it had become a habit to never take it off.

-I'm sure the Order told you what it was.

-It's what started this whole nightmare. Its proof that I'm your contractor, right?

-Yes. That watch is my gift to you; it is proof that we are bounded by our very souls.

-What do you mean bounded by the soul? Sister Kate talked about it before but the tests came back with nothing…

A snarl interrupted her babbling, it was more talking to herself than to him anyway.

-Those fools! I felt when they tried to invade your soul to see our bound, only they would invent machines like that. Machines that can make anyone go into the deepest most private part of who we are. It's disgusting!

-Who are you to talk! You bounded yourself to me when I was ten years old, like a bloody parasite. And now my life is ruined because of you! – Although deep down inside she could feel the truth of his words, she always felt a strong disgust after being tested with that machine.

-It's true that my connection to you seems to be at the center of your problems but if you think about it the ones who really destroyed your former life were the Order.

-You…you…- she couldn't even speak since the mountain of insults were pilling in her throat all desperate to be spoken at the same time - …you son of a bitch! What kind of sick logic is that? Maybe your name is Dark One because you have nothing in that messed up little head of yours!

She was so angry at him, at everything and there he was on the other side of the barrier ready to be insulted. What surprised her more was when his face twisted into one of anger.

-My name isn't Dark One! It's Chrno, it's the name I told you the second time we met, that's my real name. I don't want you to ever call me another thing than Chrno!

That confused her; the Dark One was his title, given to him thanks to his crimes and strengths why shouldn't he feel pride by hearing it? Why did it make his eyes turn so sad when he gazed at her?

-I don't think we should talk here. Not that I'm against nostalgia or anything but you seem cold, and holding up that gun must get very tiring.

-You'll like that wouldn't you? For me to drop my guard step out of this barrier and into your clutches. I don't care how cold it is here I'm not leaving!

-You always were stubborn. – He sighed.

Suddenly he went though the barrier like it was nothing, grabbed both her wrists with one hand, and threw the gun away with the other, his bone tail crushed the little crosses that made the barrier, and she was exactly in the same situation of her nightmares, alone in the dark pulled flushed against his body only this time she was sure that no hard-metal playing alarm clock would save her now. The flashlight had fell onto the ground, and crushing sounds made Rosette know it was broken, now the only thing that lit the room was the soft twinkle of his golden eyes. She pulled and struggled against him but it only made her tired, she froze when the bone tail curled around her waist softly pulling her towards him, his clawed hand came up to hold her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

-Now there's no reason to stay here is there?

His warm breath tickled her lips, he was so close and he was so hot. It was the greatest way this reality and her dreams, while in her dreams he had been cold like that day when she thought he was a statue, right now he seemed to be burning against her, she could feel his heart pounding against hers, the heat of his hands and chest warming her and contrasting with the cold she felt on her back from the humid underground. Slowly this time he picked her up like a child and walked out of the room, as they left the catacombs she raised her face from its place against his chest to see him change shape. His face stayed pretty much the same but the gems on his forehead disappeared, his ears remained pointed but were more human like, the horns he had on his head and the bone tail he had on his neck completely disappeared. What most changed were strangely his clothes, while before he wore tight black leather pants, boots and jacket leaving his chest bare, in another moment he was dressed in casual jeans and a poncho, giving him a western look fully completed by the cowboy hat on his head.

She held her tongue so has not to ask how he did that, he seemed totally distracted at the moment and she had no desire to turn his attention back to her. In the time it took to walk out of the collapsing monastery she devised several escape plans that all failed in her mind once she reminded herself that he was a lot faster than her and that now she had no weapons to fight with, in all of her musing she didn't even noticed when he took several keys out of his pants pocket opened and closed the gate at the fence. In fact she was only pulled out of her thoughts when she heard his voice, startling her.

-You know I'm faster than you, so please save of both the trouble and don't try to run away. I promise I won't harm you in any way.

In front of them was one of those green benches she had passed on the way there, the monastery was a few feet away, silent and grave. She considered her options carefully, no matter in what manner she tried to escape he always caught her, to run would be pointless not to mention stupid. Considering her silence as a yes he lowered her on the ground with care.

"_I was never very smart anyway."_

With a little more malice that was needed for the occasion she turned around and brought her knee up to hit him squarely between the legs, when he doubled over in pain holding his injured goods she broke into a run through the woods, she had never run so fast in her life, tripping over roots, steeping on puddles was nothing to her, she only wanted to get away, far far away.

She had been running for twenty minutes, her chest hurt and her legs wanted to collapse but she neither stopped nor slowed down, she had just entered a big three-less circle, only covered by soft grass when he felt him tackle her into the ground, not one to give up easily she tried to wrestle with him, rolling together on the grass. It was pointless, he was too strong and she was already too tired, they ended up near a great oak, him on top of her.

-That was uncalled for Rosette?

He was in demon form again. His black wings blocked out the sun. He looked furious, his hands pinned hers above her head, his long legs were between her, keeping her from repeating her previous trick, and he was incredibly close, growling at her showing his fangs. She pushed against him again but he pinned her to the grass, she finally collapsed on the soft ground breathing heavily, she had reached the limit of her strengths, he seemed to notice it.

-Now are you ready to stop acting like a child and listen.

"_Demon or not nothing gives him the right to boss me around!"_

She growled back at him, she could be a demon too, even whiteout the fangs.

-Bite me!

He pressed his chest flush against her, the furious look was replaced by one that was just as heated and that sent even more shivers down her spine. He smiled at her, and Rosette had the very strange feeling that he was playing with her yet at the same time undressing her in his mind which disturbed her. His face was getting closer and closer to her, his mouth was so close to hers she could practically feel every movement of his lips against hers.

-Don't tempt me little one.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Well I said Rosette and Chrno would meet again in this chapter, so here it is.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion. **

**Remember your opinions are always welcomed.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is the seventh chapter of my story The Dark One.**

**I hope you keep reading and giving me your honest opinions.**

**Also I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm a really bad speller but when I have time I'll try to go through the whole story. So bear with me please. **

**I haven't updated in quite some time because my college is pretty much trying to kill me with work. I am not sure this chapter is any good since I'm so tired all the time.**

**Again the always depressing (at least for me) Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade does not belong to me.**

* * *

-Yawn! What's taking her so long?

It had been at least an hour since his sister decided to leave him and Azmaria alone in the library.

-Do you think something happen to her?

-No, she probably when to see the sights and enjoy the day instead of working here with us.

-Rosette wouldn't be that horrible, making we do all the work.

-But she is that lazy.

Azmaria could not find an answer to that, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had been reading the old books in Latin for a few hours but due to the secrecy surrounding the Dark One most of the things were in such codes that she had difficulty understanding what they were about, but it seemed to her it was a description of the ritual used to trap the Dark One. The chants and objects of power used in the ceremony were rare and hard to find, but the biggest problem was that at the time the Dark One was incredibly weak because his contractor died and now his contractor as alive and well, making the ceremony pointless.

-Did you find anything? Is there anything useful at all?

Azmaria told about the ceremony and their problem, Joshua grunted and leaned back on the bed.

-And we all know the Order's solution for that problem…

His word were like little shards of glass piercing into her heart, she didn't like the superiors so called solution she found it disgusting that an organization said that wanted to defend and protect were willing to sacrifice a young girl so cold-heartedly. But still… she was raised between those walls, taught in their faith and beliefs, Sister Kate, Father Remington and the other members weren't perfect and were not a family but an institution yet they had raised her to the best of her abilities, they were good people she may lov… like Joshua very much however it still pained her to think of those she abandoned whiteout even a goodbye. It made her feel ungrateful for all they gave her, for all their affection…

Joshua must have seen something in her face since he asked.

-Do you regret it? Leaving your life behind because of us? Do you want to go back?

-No. I would never regret leaving, what they wanted to do was wrong I believe that there must be another way. I don't want to go back either, I'm happy with you and Rosette.

Joshua seemed relieved by this, his stomach grumbled the sound seeming very loud in the silent library, she giggled when he blushed and turned away from her.

-Let's go have lunch.

He got up quickly and started walking away; Azmaria rushed to his side noticing his still red checks and faster pace than usual.

-What about Rosette? Shouldn't we wait for her?

-Knowing my sister she as probably eaten half of the lunch buffet back in the inn. My sister can handle herself.

* * *

"_Help me."_

He was close, so close, and way too close. He was totally on top of her practically stealing her air, his chest brushed against hers with his every breath; his long hair was a curtain around them, blocking them from the outside world. Even surrounded by his dark hair she could instantly see when his face got a little closer to hers, a stray ray of sunlight caught his mouth and two sharp fangs twinkled mischievously dangerously close to her nose. She crawled backwards on the grass, panic evident across her face, his dark and seductive façade broke and his laugh echoed in the woods, a sound of childish delight unfit to the body it came from.

"_That rat bastard! Does he think this is funny?"_

She was about to give him a good yell in his ear, hopefully the increase in size would also mean an increase in pain, when he looked up staring intently at her face frowning, and quickly put more distance between her mouth and his pointed ear. While lost in her disappointment at the lost opportunity he grinned again and said in a rough voice, so familiar to her dreams it gave her chills.

-Well… It's not sad.

-Huh? – was her intelligent response.

"_What is he saying?"_

Suddenly it clicked, the dream those weeks ago, the fact the he had responded to her furious thoughts. All fear of being close disappeared, grabbing a lock of his hair and with a help on his half she pulled him down to a mere inches of her face. She did not yell, her voice was deathly whisper, soft and cold.

-Get the fuck out of my head.

- Alright! Alright! I just couldn't help it, you looked very murderous and I do read yours better than anyone else's.

-You read my mind!

She blushed at the implication, if he had been reading her mind the whole time he certainly knew that not all of her reactions towards him came from fear.

-Yes. But not all the time, I read it just now to know if you had plans to attack any other part of my anatomy it was a good thing I did too. I don't plan on becoming deaf in the near future.

She became silent, a million of places she could attack other than his ears crossed through her mind, she considered going for the eyes, since them alarmingly close to her own. Even if she did injure him she knew she could not outrun him,. Another kick in the groin was also tempting…

-You're thinking about harming me right now, aren't you?

His golden eyes seemed to narrow into slits, and she was pretty sure a vein over his left eye was pulsing.

-Are you reading my mind now? – Her voice quivered nervously.

-I don't have to; it's written all over your face!

"_Blast! Why wasn't I born a better liar?"_

He was angry now; she could see it in his frustrated expression. She didn't care, in fact how dare he be angry when she just found out her mind had been read by this monster. If anything she was the one that deserved to have that furious glint in her eyes.

-How dare you read my mind! One would think that even the Dark One would have some notion of privacy.

-My name is not Dark One!

She was shocked at the hurt tone of his voice; his clawed hands grabbed her shoulders violently, almost piercing her skin. At her yelp of pain he released a bit of the pressure, he breathed heavily and slowly leaned down to put his head against her neck.

-I am Chrno. If you're going to call anything then use my name.

She took a deep breath between her clenched teeth, she was really tired of this guy and his weird mood swings…

-Fine. Then Chrno… stop fucking reading my mind already!

-That is pretty hard thing to do. You're very unpredictable, if I don't read your mind I'm afraid you're going to do something crazy and I won't be able to protect you, I always have to keep a close watch on you.

-Is that how you knew we would be here? You've been following me.

-Not following, just waiting. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would escape the cage they put you in.

-They didn't look me up or anything… They were just trying to find a way to get rid of you.

-And apparently the best way to get rid of me is to get rid of you first.

His voice was a little more than a rumble, the calm that preceded the storm. She could not help but look away from his piercing look as she recalled the Order's betrayal; she should really avoid that particular subject…

-Did you read my mind again?

-I know how they work. They hide behind they act like they are saints, protecting the world from evil, but as soon as things don't go their way they are more than willing to sacrifice the innocent for the "greater good".

She couldn't find the words to counter attack him, it was exactly what the Order did, pretended they would help and when things didn't amount to anything stab her in the back. His hold had changed during that time, equally firm keeping her from moving away but much gentler. It was like a cold bucket of water on her head. For weeks the Order had told her of the Dark One's cruelty, of his merciless, sadistic conduct now here he was, clinging to her so desperately like he was afraid she would disappear if he let go.

-Chrno let me go.

-No. You're mine I won't let them take you. Even if I have to hunt them down till the drop of blood falls on the ground I won't let them do it again.

His words awaken curiosity in her, _again_ he had said, was he talking about his former contractor? Up until now they had not given any importance to any references to her in the records but now suspicion whispered in her ear, who had she been and more importantly how did she die?

Her stomach grumbled a bit and she was reminded that she hadn't eaten since breakfast and Joshua and Azmaria probably thought she just skipped work to rest and walk around so they would never even search for her; no one was coming to save her…

He gave a single breathless laugh and nuzzled the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She felt him open his mouth in slow motion his fangs grazed her skin.

"_Dear Lord he is really going to bite me."_

Her body went into complete shock, she wanted to run, scream, and go for the eyes. Any reaction at this point would be pleasant even if it was just to prove that her body hasn't turned into stone.

However he seemed not to care if she was made of granite, his teeth made just enough pressure to draw out two small drops of blood. She stood perfectly still as he replaced his deadly sharp fangs by his rough tongue. A strange heat spread from her neck to her stomach making her feel strangely queasy and tingly.

He sucked lightly on the patch of skin, licking softly the fire burned in her with such passion she thought it amazing that she didn't completely combust that the fire in her veins didn't manifest himself physically.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning when he kissed the red skin one last time and back away. He observed her neck for a while and an arrogant, self-satisfied and absolutely all male smirk appeared on her face.

-No one would deny your mine now; it looks really good on you.

-Huh?

She automatically raised her hand to her neck, and feeling the slightly sore skin she had no doubt of the hickey on her neck.

-You…you…I can't believe you!

She attacked with the fury and grace of bear on the rampage. Finding strength in her tired limbs she jumped at him, arm pulled back. Being unable to push her off without harming her Chrno was caught in the hurricane that was Rosette's fury. Struck by her right fist, he didn't have any time to realize what was going on before she had his head locked in a painful grip, giving the noogie of his very long life.

-Ah Rosette! That hurts! Stop!

-You pervert! You have no respect, no boundaries and you expect me to lie there and take it!

-It's not like you hated it!

She blushed at his words, trying to suppress the fire in her stomach.

-Of course I hated it! What woman enjoys being attacked by a chauvinistic jackass?

-You're blushing.

-Am not!

-Are too!

This was ridiculous they were fighting like children. She would be very embarrassed if she wasn't so angry, or winning. Chrno was more conscious that he, one of the most powerful, older beings of the world was involved is a passionate, childish discussion with a twenty year old.

That didn't mean either of them was willing to stop, unless the other stopped first.

-This is stupid Rosette. Let's just stop and discuss this like rational adults.

-You stop first!

-Stop? I'm not doing anything!

-This whole mess started because of you!

-Why is everything my fault?

-Because I say so, that's why!

Somewhere in the back of his mind Chrno felt a demoniac presence near, a familiar demoniac presence. Being extra careful not to accidentally cut her with his claws he grabbed her by waist and lifted her, surprised she immediately let go of head, he carefully lowered her to the ground.

-I have to go. I'll see you later Rosette.

Stretching his dark wings he gave her one last heated look, shaking her to her very core, and took off into the sky like a rocket, provoking a wind that messed up her hair stopping her from seeing in which direction he went.

She stared at the sky for a long time, trying to take in all that happened to her. A loud growl from her stomach pulled her back to reality, her hunger, brother and friend become once again part of her world.

Getting up she raced back to inn, worried of what she would tell Joshua… if she chose to tell anything to Joshua at all.

* * *

Chrno landed a few miles away from where he left Rosette at the gates of the monastery he spent two hundred hellish years, looking intently at the three women waiting for him by an expensive Mercedes-Benz.

One a tall curvaceous red-haired woman wearing sun-glasses smirked at his bruised eye said something softly to the shorter more delicate looking woman with dark hair cut short. The other woman seemed to scowl the red haired one softly and open the trunk of the car to take out a small first aid kit.

-There's no need Florette. Demons heal very quickly.

It was the third woman that spoke; unlike the first two who were fashionably dressed she wore a loose pants and old worn out sweatshirt. She seemed to have trouble standing still, bouncing off to the male demon to observe the black eye more closely. Her cat eyes and ears twitching playfully as she giggled as poked the bruised skin.

-Stop it Shader! It will disappear in a few hours but it still hurts you know. You three shouldn't have to interrupt.

-Yeah we could hear it from here how well it was going…

The demon changed back into a human, blushing and turning away from the cat demon, for the horns near her fluffy hears were indeed the ones from a demon.

-I told you were coming on too strong. Girls need to be romanced first before the whole "you're mine" stage… not that I would mind Chrno darling.

-Are you sure you are alright Chrno?

-Yes Florette, thank you. Let's not talk more about this ok Satela?

The woman named Satela laughed and went to sit behind the wheel. The short haired woman named Florette sat beside her. Chrno walked to the car followed by the demon Shader.

-I really want to know Rosette now, she looks like such an interesting human. You really know how to pick them…

-Shader! Don't tease me please!

Shader laughed as she sat beside him in the car, then thankfully they all went quiet as they drove home leaving Chrno alone with his thoughts.

"_Girls need to be romanced…"_

He huffed, it wasn't like he wanted to take things these fast, it was against his placid personality but when he tried to take things slow the Order had ruined everything. He had wanted Rosette to get to know him, to feel something for him, even if for that he had to trick her into thinking he was just a regular human man.

But then that damned priest couldn't mind his own business, he wasn't surprised to see him again, as soon as Shader told him he was still alive and with the Order he knew that they're battle would continue, he just wished he hadn't brought Rosette to the Order.

He knew they wouldn't find anything, it disgusted him to feel them probing at their bond, the deepest connection they could have with anyone, it was deep and personal and unbreakable. He didn't know that the Order would try something so cowardly in these times. But it seemed that some things never changed.

Shader must have seen something on his face for he felt her squeezing his hand lightly, her normally cheerful face serious.

-I've been keeping him at a close watch; they still have no idea where she might be. We still have time and we need to get stronger before the big finish as well. Don't worry so much about the past, our revenge will come soon enough.

The car drove away from the town and into the mountains.

* * *

-Where were you? We've been doing all the work while you're here resting.

Rosette came out of the bathroom, having made sure that the new makeup kit, with the base she used to cover her hickey was well hidden in her bag.

After having left the forest, she got lunch in a dinner and as she walked to the inn, worrying about hiding her hickey to Joshua the makeup kit in a store caught her eye.

It was perfect, even if she did tell Joshua and Azmaria about her encounter with Chrno she could at least hide the more embarrassing parts of their encounter. But now that she was face to face with her annoyed brother she had already made her decision. If she told them that Chrno was here they would surely leave for another place, increasing the chances of running into the Magdalene Order, running out of money and losing any opportunity to investigate about Chrno.

That must have been his plan all along; there must be something in the records he didn't want them to find out. He thought she would run away with her tail between her legs he had another thing coming.

-I decided to take a walk and lost track of time. Sorry Joshua I promise that tomorrow I'll spend the entire day with you guys working in the library.

-Liar. I know you Rosette you'll just make up another excuse and leave us to do all the work!

-Are you calling your big sister a liar?

Azmaria watch as another fight broke out in front of her very eyes. Quickly she went to stand between the forever quarreling siblings, during those days in a car all together she learned that if she acted cute and sad they would immediately stop fighting to feel guilty about upsetting her, at least during a few minutes.

It had become her single most powerful weapon.

"_At least life with them is never boring"_

* * *

Remington hung up the phone in the Magdalene Order leader's faces. He had stopped caring a long time ago who he angered, after all with all he knew they wouldn't dare kick him out or kill him. He had become a double edged sword to them, too valuable to get rid of, but too dangerous to be given a place of actual power.

"_It's their entire fault she's gone either way."_

It had been a week since Rosette's, Joshua's and surprisingly Azmaria's escape. Efforts to track them down to any of the places the teenagers were familiar with were pointless; the Genes hadn't been contacted by them either. All over the United States there was an alert to capture Rosette and bring her back to headquarters.

"_Not if I catch her first"_

If the Order thought he was going to deliver an innocent girl to her death they were fools.

He would not let another girl die because of the Dark One; he could still remember sweet beautiful Magdalene bleeding to death in his arms, struck down by the Dark One's claws. That day he swore that he would spend the rest of his hunting him down; making him pay for every drop of blood she spilled on that floor.

"_Don't worry revenge would come soon enough"_

All he had to do is find Rosette Christopher and finally he would have the upper hand in this fight.

* * *

That night a deprived of sleep Chrno left bed to fly back to the town, he stopped in front of the inn where is contractor sleep soundly. He looked at the sky and once again wondered if they weren't all actors in some play for a higher being, whether this being was God or something else he did not know…

It seemed that someone send these amazing people that changed his life. The latest was now snoring in a room in the second floor of that run down inn.

It had been amazing really; all that time lost in the darkness words could never describe the wonder at feeling the soul of that child calling out to him pulling into the light that had been denied from him for so long.

In that first contact where he was too surprised to stop the flow of memories and emotions that assaulted him and her to control them, he knew everything about her, her name, her history what she thought, what she felt. He immediately liked the strange orphan child trying so hard not to be afraid, to look strong of her weaker brother.

He had awoken alone in the dark room in this strange new world, if he hadn't find Shader he would have been lost, probably pushing this child to accept a bond to complex for her to understand.

So he had waited content to wait in her dreams and talk to her in that short time between dreams and the waking world. She wasn't a child anymore but a young woman, still trying to be stronger then she should, he didn't want to wait anymore, he knew everything about her he wanted her to know him too.

Of course it would be harder now that the Order had poisoned her mind with their half truth and incomplete stories. Humans always liked to dramatize. It didn't matter anyway. Soon Rosette would have to come with him whether she liked it or not, the Order wasn't the only one after her.

* * *

**Well here it is. What do you think?**

**I'm thinking about beginning to publish another story a lot different from this one. I'll see if I can find the time to do it this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I'm so sorry about my many spelling mistakes. By the way thank you for telling me my spelling errors, I'm a bit embarrassed I'm really thankful for telling me it's the only way I'll get better.**

**And I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating. I'll try to improve on both things I swear.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review my story.**

**Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade is not my creation I just love the creation of Daisuke Moriyama.**

* * *

Rosette was acting strange… very strange. For days she had been sitting quietly in the library… just working. Working, reading boring after boring article about the monastery, not complaining, not whining not even annoying it was downright unnatural!

-Are you alright?

-Joshua you've been asking me that every five minutes of the last three days. YES, I'M FINE! Now if you don't knock it off I'm going to take this very heavy book and bet you unconscious with it.

A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth and muscles relaxed at her response. Maybe there was nothing wrong with her after all…

He felt a light touch in his shoulder and looked back, Azmaria face was a few inches from his own so close that there could be no mistake about the blush on his checks or the sudden heat irradiating from his face. Azmaria ignored all of these but politely put a few more inches of distance between them.

-Rosette's been acting a bit weird. Hasn't she?

They both glanced back at the quiet woman reading a book. And shivered, it was so unlike Rosette it gave them the creeps. Like the calm before the storm…

-Yeah. She keeps saying she's fine but still… I don't know.

-Maybe she's tired. We all are, it was been very stressful lately.

That was true; the frustration of not finding any answers with increase of their worries about money and other places they could run to was affecting them all, leaving their tempers extremely volatile. If it was stressful for him he couldn't even imagine what Rosette must be going through. Maybe Azmaria was right, maybe they just needed a day to relax.

-Hey sis!

Rosette looked up from the book she was reading, and immediately frowned when she noticed the two worried faces observing her.

"_If he asks me if I'm ok one more time I swear I'll…"_

-Tomorrow let's take a day off alright?

-Huh?

-I'm sick of this library, we're not any closer of freeing you and we are all stressed out. I think we should take a day off and relax then come back and finish working.

-Joshua's right we are all very tired, a day's rest could only do us good.

Normally Rosette would be jumping in joy at the prospect of being her lazy self, but now he had disappeared the dreams had stopped, no voices in her head and even that stupid bite mark had healed up nicely. It was perfect, way too perfect, she kept expecting him to pop out from a dark corner and scare her to death.

-Fine. Tomorrow we aren't going to step a foot in this place.

* * *

Chrno was pacing again; he was doing a lot of that for the past ten years it was a pleasant change from the depressed creature he was before but still did he had to do that when Florette and Satella were out shopping! If they had been here at least he could take it out on a good fight. With her he could only rant and worry for Shader was a thinker not a fighter.

-I should just go and get her.

-You said it yourself that she would never come willingly. And I thought that after you're last meeting you would try to take things slow.

-So I should let her run around while they get closer and closer to finding her! What if they attack and I'm not there to help her?

She really had no answer to that, mostly because it would be pointless to argue. Demons were not very complicated creatures, especially males, they had they're society and rules, and in a way they were very much like humans, well at least the higher rank demons were a lot like humans. Each had their own personality but all demons had a few characteristics in common, they were possessive and protective of everything they deem their own. Human contractors were the epitome of that philosophy, the only thing that could harm a Contractor was that contractor's owner anything else that tried would be writing its own death sentence.

Chrno was a calm, logical, peaceful male but she felt almost sorry for anyone that dared harm Rosette Christopher.

The cell phone rang but it did not break Chrno's ranting, Shader sighed and picked it up.

-Hello? Hi Florette! Did you get my cookies? The chocolate chip and peanut ones?

A loud yell from the other side cut off the rest of Shader's cheerful questions, since Florette never raised her voice more than a few decibels it was safe to suppose that Satella had taken control of the call. Shader's cat ears became low and her face a little depressed.

-Satella wants to talk to you.

Chrno picked up the cell phone and only registered the panicked words: **Demons…in town…Rosette…danger**.

He flew out of the mansion as quick as he could the only thought on his mind was to warn Rosette of the danger.

* * *

-That's the last time we go to an "all you can eat" buffet!

-It wasn't that bad!

-The owner paid us to leave you glutton!

Azmaria laughed until her stomach started hurting it had the most hilarious thing she had ever seen.

-Joshua is right Rosette. I believe he was crying and everything.

Rosette snorted and gave her mischievous look.

-Should I be surprised that you take my brother's side?

It was with a cruel sense of victory that Rosette saw her brother and his "friend" blush a look at any direction except in hers or each other. She really shouldn't tease them; puppy love is hard enough as it is without somebody poking fun at it. Yet it was so funny she couldn't help herself!

So far the day off had been a complete success. Joshua had been right all along, they were too stressed and Rosette admitted to herself that after that day she had been too paranoid to actually enjoy herself, always afraid and waiting for him to pop out of nowhere. It was humiliating, Rosette Christopher cowering in fear, and at what? The Dark One? Hah when she kicked him the groin he wasn't so tough. Probably all talk and no game like all men.

They were now walking in the main street, that although a bit deserted still had a few interesting shops open. This day had lifted their spirits greatly and Rosette believed that she hadn't been this happy since before this whole mess started.

-Come on let's go to the arcade.

It was almost empty and the games were ancient but it still filled her with wonder and cheerful, she hadn't stepped one of these since she was a child and from the look on Azmaria's face the poor girl never went to an arcade in her life. Joshua immediately showed her their favorite childhood game; it was one of those boxing matches.

-Brings back memories doesn't it sis? Remember when I beat you three times in a row? You were so furious!

"_Smug prick."_

-Yeah I was pretty angry, but then again it was the only you could beat me in a fight wasn't it Joshua?

He seemed to open his mouth to make a smart remark as well but fortunately Azmaria sensed the beginning of a fight and quickly made a question about the game to turn Joshua's attention away from the temptation of a good brawl. Rosette however became frustrated after her best way to release pent-up anger and favorite family tradition since Joshua learned to talk, not in the mood to watch the lovey-dovey but still "just friends" routine the two of them would put up for the next minutes, she left the fighting games and moved to the nosier racing games on the other side of the arcade. Searching her bag for coins, she was dismayed on finding only a few bills. Reluctantly she made her way to the change machine near the entrance.

"_My head hurts"_

In fact it was more than hurting, it was like a dozen fire alarms had gone off in it and now hundreds of people were running away screaming with loud strident voices. Panic rose within her, an instinct to attack whatever was trying to harm her. She looked around searching for her enemy, but there was only Joshua and Az immersed in their game, the arcade manager behind his counter looking bored as hell. Outside there was an old-woman walking her dog, and a child had just entered the arcade and occupied the game next to the one she wanted. There was nothing wrong or out of place so why was she feeling like she was in some sort of life or death situation?

Ignoring the feeling and pushing it down with all her might she proceeded with her plan to change her five-dollar bill for quarters but it was fighting her, panic was actually fighting with reason telling her to flee that she was in danger almost like it was trying to talk to her. It was then that she realized that this feeling didn't belong to her…

"_Chrno?"_

Was that were this emotions came from? Chrno? What would make the demon that was called the Dark One feel such terror? He took a bullet in the head and an army of the Order without even breaking a sweat .

"_It's just my imagination."_

She sat down and started the game. She twisted the wheel and her car curved and raced across the poor quality race tracks, the child beside her was too immersed in his game. She gave out a sigh when her car crossed the finish line, third place she was really rusty at these games. She looked back; Joshua and Azmaria were in their own little world of Boxing Champions, by her side the boy was still in his game, the car going unusually slow for a race. He was about eleven or twelve years old dressed in a T-shirt and shorts that were obviously too big for him a cap in his head face focused, serious.

"_One more game won't hurt"_

-That's a funny looking watch.

-Huh?

The boy had ended his game and was staring at her, well at the watch hanging from her neck. His eyes were black, like holes ready to suck her in.

-Your watch lady. It's the first time I've seen one like it.

-Oh…you like it?

-Can I see it?

Before she could answer that the boy's hand had already latched to the watch and had brought it close to his face. The boy watched fascinated as the black pointers moved with almost deliberate slowness in the white background.

-I have never seen it…

-Listen kid…

-…but I've heard of it so many times. The Dark One's gift to his contractor…

The words took a few seconds to register the words in her unprepared brain but when they did they chilled her to the very bone. She made a quick move to get up, yell for Joshua and Azmaria but she had barely moved a few inches the boy's hand on the clock gave a thug pulling her back down, the boy then grabbed her hand in a seemingly innocent gesture but the grip was strong and if he decided to tighten it even more he would surely crush the watch and her hand with it.

-I wouldn't do that. We don't like to mess in human affairs and we would appreciate if you kept the causalities at a minimum.

The boy smiled, a smile fit for a young mischievous child so unfit for the situation it made her break out in a cold sweat. She could see his sharp fangs peaking at her. And she knew that this time the panic was all hers.

-What do you want from me?

The childish smile widen even more, his eyes seemed to glint with a dark purpose.

-For now I just want you to accompany me to my brothers, and to not make any brave attempts to escape or things will turn out very ugly indeed.

The way he glanced at her brother and her friend, still blissfully unaware of the situation told it all. She got up slowly and took the hand the boy had stretched out to her, silently they left the arcade and walked across the road and down the street, when Rosette looked back she saw a huge man in a trench coat standing in the alley besides the arcade, waiting.

-It's just a precaution lady. We can't have anyone interfering so one of my brothers is making sure your companions or you don't make any unexpected actions.

"_Joshua… Why do I always drag you into my messes?"_

-Are you going to kill me?

The boy was now guiding her into an alley where two more bastards in trench coats awaited them.

-Well… not right now. There is no point in killing you if we don't have the means to stop the Sinner from taking another contractor, so we'll take good care of you until he comes.

"_The Sinner? How many names does that guy have?"_

There wasn't too much time to wander about his names because the creature in question showed up. Literally dropping from the sky right in front of them in full demon form, his face twisted into something feral with anger, his eyes golden, completely golden, there was no iris just two golden gems glowing in anger and hatred. The child and the two men had also suffered transformations, the two men had bodies that seemed to be made of metal, huge horns surged from their heads, the child had grown claws that fortunately didn't pierce her skin, the cap however had been ripped apart by the horns that came out from over his ears. One thing that the three demons had in common was the disgust, contempt and hatred on their faces.

-We have been searching for you for a long time Sinner. It is time you came back home.

-That **place** is no home of mine.

The child demon grimaced at the response in one skillful movement he had twisted her arm behind her back, making her gasp in pain.

-We are going to have to insist. Dead or alive you will come back… after all Mother has been very worried about you.

Chrno snarled in anger and moved in for an attack, but the two demons on his back were faster she felt the vibrations in the air his roar caused when one of the demons clawed hands ripped one of his wings, she tried to step back, to run from the horror in front of her but the firm grip of the demon boy prevented her.

Chrno turned back, one of his black wings in shreds like ripped fabric, with quick move he grabbed the arm that injured him and ripped it from the rest of the demon's body, blood spilled out on the ground creating a dark puddle, the arm was left by its side, forgotten by its owner in the heat of the battle.

Rosette felt the bile rise to her mouth as she watched the demons fight, besides the injury on his wing Chrno now had an injury on his chest, so deep she could see his ribs standing out, one of his attackers, the one who lost his arm now laid a few meters away from it ripped apart beyond recognition. Behind her there was an explosion and a yell, a very familiar yell.

-Joshua!

She tried to break off the demon's grip but it was pointless, behind her she could see smoke starting to rise between the buildings. Why? Why was she stuck in this battle? She had nothing to do with this! Her brother was out there…her little brother….

-Dammit let go of me you freak!

-I'm afraid I can't do that.

The boy was watching the battle unfold right in front of him with a calmness and sort of coldness that worried her.

-You may be worried about your brother but he killed one hundred of mine in a single battle.

-What?

She watched Chrno again, even with his injuries he was still wining she watched as his arm went through his opponents chest grabbing his lungs than brutally ripping them of his body. The body felt to ground with nothing more than a thud, no longer could you see the ground, only the blood and dead bodies that covered it. Still bleeding due to his injuries, but healing fast he turned to face her and the demon-child.

-Let her go.

The words were spoken so calmily yet they were as sharp as blades. The demon-child tightens his grip on her already bruised arm.

-You already lost, but if you let her go I will let you live.

-If I kill her I still have the chance to bring justice for my brothers and sisters.

With one strong pull she was on her knees in front of him while his other arm surrounded her, his claws stopping just before they pierced the sensitive skin of her throat. He was going to kill her, she realized, right there right now in that blood soaked alley and she was going to do nothing about it? Even more with her brother in danger just a street away!

"_No bloody way."_

With her free hand she moved as fast she could to grab one of his horns and pulled with the force that only people stuck in near-death experiences have. That bought her just enough time; the demon child used the hand that was against her throat to try to grad her wrist, giving her the chance to duck and try to kick him. She did duck but before she could even try a kick Chrno had the child by his head, the boy stayed calm like he knew what would happen and then he just smiled.

-I never thought I would see the killer-of-one-hundred look so scared for a moment.

In a few seconds the hand that was holding the demon boy's head squeezed, and crushed. That image would forever haunt Rosette, demon or not it still looked like a child, and his blood was being spilled on the ground like a waterfall, his body dropped on the ground with no more care than if he had been trash on the street, on what remained of his face one could still see a last mocking smile. Rosette threw up on the floor; it didn't matter if it made her look weak in front of her enemy, she couldn't deal with this. To learn about this in the Magdalene Order, to learn to use a gun, to feel anger and resentment against a monster that ruined her life was one thing, to see such destruction first hand, to feel your hands soaked with dark blood, to smell death it was too much… it was too much!

-Rosette…

She turned, he was still there, still in demon form, wing healed, the injury in his chest was still bleeding but that was nothing compared to blood dripping from his claws, the claws that just took the life of a child from his own kind.

"_The killer of one hundred… The Dark One"_

How fitting those names seemed at this point, how could he kill so easily…

He tried to reach for her with his right hand, his bloody hand, when she flinched at his touch, his calm face turned sorrowful, regretful.

-We have to get out of here Rosette; somebody is bound to call the authorities they can't find you here.

-I'm not going anywhere with you.

She could hear the sirens in the distance, in a few minutes a bunch of cops where going to find her in a blood soaked alley with the corpses of three monsters and her brother…

"_Joshua…"_

She bolted, who cared if the cops tried to take her down, who cared about the corpses of demons her little brother was out there in the middle of another battle, that big guy in the trench coat looked like he could take down a whole army, never mind Joshua and Azmaria who didn't even had guns with them. Unfortunately she forgot about the fourth monster that was still pretty much alive and if it not well, at least strong enough to grab her before she could run in the direction of the arcade and to pull her back into the alley. Pushing her back against her chest and pulling his arm around her body trapping her arms, trapping her.

-Let go of me! My brother…

-Is in good hands.

-What?

-I asked my friends to watch over your brother and Azmaria. They'll bring them to safety but right now we have to go.

The sirens were getting closer.

-I said I am not going anywhere, especially with you.

-I'm sorry but I can't afford to give you that choice anymore.

His other her went to her legs and picked her up like she was a child. Stretching his wings to their full impressive size he took off into the sky like a lightning. Rosette watch as the ground suddenly was very far away without even a girlish scream, she did however swore like a sailor and punched her captor in the face. Of course she later came to regret that action has it set them "lightly" off course, lightly meaning it plunged them down a few meters.

-Don't do that! Or do you want to fall off?

After that Rosette decided she would wait to hit him when they landed. Until then she would settle with the yelling and swearing part of the deal.

-You stupid, selfish son of a whore! That's my brother you're leaving behind, put me down now!

-Stop it! I told you he is safe, my friends will bring him and Azmaria to us soon enough.

-Why should I trust any friends of yours?

-Because you have no choice.

She was silent after that. It was true, after this she had little options left. She was currently flying who knows how many feet in the air with a demon that couldn't kill her, her brother and friend were in danger and the only reassurance she had of their safety was that this guy's friends were going to bring them safely to whatever place he was taking her. So her best chance on seeing her family again was to stick with this monster. Plus she had no weapons with her, meaning she didn't even have the hope to keep him in line.

"_Peachy... just peachy…"_

-Can you at least tell me where we going?

He pointed out a direction with his head and Rosette turned to see what was it, and was immediately speechless.

The mansion in front of her was one of the biggest and most grandiose she had ever seen, even on TV, it was surrounded in forests and there was no other sign of civilization in sight, a single road connected the mansion to the main roads. All in all it looked like something out of a fairy-tale. Too bad there was no prince charming and the particular location of the castle made it difficult to escape when she reunited with her brother and Az.

At the speed they were going Chrno quickly found himself able to land on one of the balconies and finally put Rosette down. As soon as Rosette's feet kissed solid ground again she found herself more than willing to finish what had started on the air, she turned around and punched in the face, his face turned and he grimaced in pain but that was just not what she was looking for, looking at his still body and his blooded chest she grinned wickedly. The next fist hit him squarely in the hound. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

-Rosette why did you do that?

Rosette grabbed him by the scurf of his black leather jacket and pulled his face as close to hers as she could allow it.

-My brother and Az better be alright, you understand? I don't care how reliable your friends are I want to speak to my brother NOW!

Chrno was still wheezing on the ground, but he got up with a little effort and started to walk to the balcony's glass door, he was limping but still struggling to stand up straight, he opened the doors and walked into a beautiful, huge living room. Complete with paintings, other artwork and a piano, Rosette followed and observed every detail of the room while Chrno, with his back turned to her fumbled with something she could not see until he turned and silently handed her a phone. She stared at it for a moment before pressing it against her ear.

-Rosette…Rosette are you…? Hello… are…ok?

The connection was awful but she could still tell the voice of her brother on the other side of the line.

-Joshua! Are you and Az alright? Where are you?

-We're fine. And you?...the connection is breaking up… we're in a car…I don't know where…

The phone was cut off before he could finish that sentence but still Rosette gave out a sigh of relive. They were all right, she was alright and if it was true what Chrno had said they would be together soon enough.

-They will take a few hours to get here and I suppose you want to clean up and rest.

He took the phone away from her and took a long look at her. She suddenly became conscious that she was standing in the most luxurious room she had ever been in, in the richest house she had ever seen, in front of a guy who, despite being evil and from another species was still the sexiest man she had ever been close to in a pair of worn-out jeans, simple blue T-shirt all covered in demon blood and dirt.

-Come on I'll take you to your room.

His wounds were healing faster than she had ever seen, he was now perfectly able to walk straight and had reverted to human form, suddenly she was following him through the richly decorated hallways and up a flight of stairs to another hallway struggling to catch up to him.

-Whoa! Wait a minute! My room… what do you mean "my room".

He kept walking but slowed down enough for her to catch up to him, he was confused by her question for a moment before answering.

-The room where you'll be sleeping, bathing, changing and whatever you do in your bedroom.

-You don't mean that I'll be living here don't you?

-Of course where else will you go? They found you and now the Order won't be far behind the safest place for you now is by my side where I can protect you and your family.

That angered her and she was prepared to give him a list of the reasons why she would never allow a monster like that to protect her in a very violent and loud way when he gently pushed her into a big bright bedroom.

-There's a bathroom you can shower and I'll bring you new clothes. There's no use in arguing now so just go with it calmly for a while and your brother will be here soon enough so cheer up.

He said that in one quick breath than closed and looked the door in her face; soon enough Rosette was slamming on the door yelling about stupid, bossy demons. Seeing that he was not letting her go soon enough she turned to take in the room.

It was at least twice the size of her old one back in New York, it was very beautiful with a big closet, a plasma screen TV, a desk with a bookcase and a king-sized bed with a nightstand. There was also a door that led to a small bathroom. In the nightstand there was a vase filled with red roses. She was completely trapped.

-Well might as well enjoy this while I can.

* * *

Chrno remained staring at the looked door until Rosette gave up on the idea of breaking it down while shouting insults at him. When he heard the shower running he gave a sigh and decided to go find clothes for Rosette. He made his way to Florette's room since Satella's were way too big for her and had just came out holding his choice when a voice came out startling him.

-So when can I meet her?

-Not now Shader. She just saw me killing three Pursuers, and now she is being held against her will by me. I think we should wait a while before you jump all over her like you usually do.

Shader pouted and her kitty ears dropped low.

-But I've been waiting to meet her for ten years! And now she's here with us and we'll all be one big happy family.

-I think Rosette is not very willing to be a part of our "big happy family". Right now she doesn't want to have anything to do with me.

His head lowered sadly.

-How am o going to fix this Shader? How am I going to convince her that she's wrong about me? How am I going to make her happy?

-Well… The roses were a good start.

* * *

**And there you have it, I'll to be quicker with my next chapter.**

**Review please! It only takes a minute and you'll have my eternal gratitude!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Have no fear the Summer Vacations are here!**

**Here it is the 9****th**** chapter of my first fan fiction The Dark One.**

**Please review and forgive any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Father Gillian stared at the blood bath before him with nothing more than an annoyed look and a cup of strong coffee. He could almost envision the future headaches this case will bring him. Starting with the deletion of the memories of half the police force of the small town, keeping the media away, dealing with the destroyed arcade, cleaning this mess and worse of all…

…telling Remington.

Forget about future headaches the one he had now just thinking about picking up the phone and dialing his God dammed number was already splitting his head into two. He knew Remington; he had been his friend for a long time so he knew how deep his hatred and obsession with the Dark One were. To be the one to tell him of the battle and the abduction of the Christopher family, not to mention the suspicion that he had allies.

On the other hand… this was the most action he had ever seen on this organization for a long, long time.

He hated to admit it but in the last decades the Magdalene's Order power in the Catholic Church had been steadily decreasing, and demon sightings had been rare and most of time it was just some low-level garbage almost not worth the time wasted into catching it and destroying it. But this… this was some piece of work.

When he got the call from the spies the Order still had on the police he imagined the possible scenarios for what he would find out there, he now knew he hadn't even been close to brushing the reality of the carnage that awaited him.

Four demons, all high-level, one of them that looked disturbingly like a young boy were found dead, no slaughtered in this small town… the town that was near the place where the Dark One was kept for two centuries. It was too much of a coincidence to let it pass, and he wasn't disappointed, to destroy these demons so completely it had to take enormous strength and power, two things the Dark One possessed. And yet the whiteness talked about two women fighting the demon found in the arcade then driving off with two teenagers, only one of those teenagers was blonde.

The other people on the street saw a child and a young blonde woman go into the alley before the sounds of the battle started, but no one ever saw the woman come out of the alley instead the saw something like a lightning taking off into the sky.

Gillian finished his coffee and pulled out a cigarette, no matter how many years of service he had on the Order the smell of dead bodies always got to him. He took the cell phone out of pocket and stared at it for the fifth time; finally he flipped it open and dialed a number.

"_Might as well get it over with."_

* * *

Joshua Christopher pinched his arm for the twentieth time hoping that this time he would wake up from this nightmare and be back at the hotel room in his comfortable bed with Az and Rosette sleeping soundly on the other side of the room, but no he was still in that bloody car the two woman in the front had been silent for most of the trip, except for the time the their cell phone rang, after a few whispered words the black-haired one handed him the phone saying "your sister wishes to speak to you" and that was it.

He was grateful for the chance to speak with his sister and to know she was alright but still he couldn't delete the images of what had happen in the arcade.

_Flashback_

_He and Az had just finished playing their fourth round of their boxing game, with Az beating him again; he was just going to the change machine for more quarters when Az's voice broke out._

_-Where is Rosette?_

_He looked around and noticed his sister was nowhere in the arcade, he became worried and walked hurriedly to the exit with Azmaria close behind. But his way was blocked by the sudden entrance of a huge man in a trench coat. Joshua tried to go by another path but the man moved to block his way._

_-Please calm down boy. Your sister sacrificed too much for you to ruin it now._

_He stared at the man who suddenly seemed less human._

_-Joshua he's a demon._

_Azmaria didn't have to tell him, he could already see the red eyes glinting watching…_

_-Where is my sister? What do you want with her?_

_-For now your sister is safe with my brothers. As for we need her for it isn't anything difficult we merely want her to help us to do justice, all she as to do is to attract the Sinner out of hiding._

"_Who the hell is the Sinner?" _

_He tried to push against the man and Azmaria put her hand against her hip only too feel that there was no gun there, they all were back at the inn. The man behind the counter was looking at them curiously for a while but now he seemed more in what was happening behind them._

_-Excuse me Sir but we would like for you and the Miss to accompany us._

_The demon looked back, shocked. A black haired beautiful woman was standing right behind them and behind them was a busty red haired one. _

_-Are you demons as well? – Asked Az's soft voice from besides him._

_-Do we look like demons to you, girl? We came to pick you up._

_The demon turned fully towards the two women, they seemed to notice the man behind the counter. The red haired one seemed anger at his presence and moved restless a hand repeatedly caressing her right hand glove._

_-Can we take this outside? I know how your kind hates to call the human's attention._

_The demon glanced back at the man and in one swift movement a clawed hand attached to a an arm that seemed to stretch to an impossible length, all made of metal shot out from the trench coat and pierced the man's chest. Blood came out of the wound when the demon removed his hand the man in the counter took a while to understand what was going on but then his face twisted into a grimace of pain and his body fell to the ground away from their sight._

_-Laden!_

_Twin screams echoed before two shining crystal warriors appeared from thin air the demon shed his trench coat revealing his true monstrous form. The black haired one pulled Joshua behind one of the machines while Azmaria ducked behind another one. Then the battle unfolded._

_End of Flashback_

Joshua shook of the memories of what happened next, it was so quick the arcade was destroyed and the demon was nothing but a bloodstained blob spread across the room. The two women than pushed them into a car and drove off before the police could arrive.

-My sister? The demon said… how is she with you?

-We suspected that they would find your sister soon so we were keeping a close eye on you, and as soon as we detected ugly and his friends here we moved out we came to get you and Chrno went to get your sister.

-Who is Chrno?

The red haired one seemed reluctant to answer and kept on driving but the black haired one said calmly.

-You know him better Sir as The Dark One, but to us his name is Chrno.

Joshua gave a jump, obviously forgetting that he was inside a car and bagging his head on the said car's roof quite violently. While Joshua nursed his abused skull, Azmaria who since she had watched that man died had remained silent just shaking quietly in her seat spoke softly but firmly, for she too was concerned with her friend.

-I think we had been patient enough, tell us who are you, where is Rosette, where are you taking us and what do you want with us?

The red headed driver sighed.

-If it calms you down than fine. I am Satella Harvenheit and this is my older sister Florette. Rosette is at our house and that is where we are taking you now. As for what we want with you directly nothing our main interest is to protect Rosette and since according to Chrno the only way to achieve that is for us to make sure you two are safe too well… here we are.

-But…- Joshua started to say.

-Let's not go into any details without the whole gang, Rosette will want to hear the explanation too.

-So you expect us to just sit tight while the servants of the Dark One take us to God know where.

Joshua was impressed at the amount of violence and resentment in Azmaria's voice and quickly held her trembling hand over her lap. Everything had gone so wrong they had escaped the Order only to wind up in the hands of the demon.

The woman called Satella slammed her hands in the steering wheel in anger and seemed to fight off the temptation to turn to them.

-First of all we aren't anyone's servants we are his friends second we are taking you two to Rosette and safety. So be quiet.

This woman had a temper that could rival Rosette's so Joshua stood still and quiet holding Azmaria's hand and hoping that what this woman said was true and that they were indeed taking them to his sister.

"_Rosette I hope you are alright."_

* * *

The scream of terror echoed in every corner of the mansion no matter how big it was, it bounced off every painting and it hurt the ears of the poor demon who was the cause of it.

Chrno had just been keeping his promise and bringing Rosette new, clean clothes for her to wear instead of the old dirty bloody ones that she had with her. Since he didn't heard the shower running anymore he knocked on the door several times and even told Rosette he was coming in, as there was no answer he entered the empty room and put the clothes on the bed. When the door opened and a gasp was heard, from who he didn't remember.

Rosette had just come out of her shower and since she had no other clothes with her she just tied the fluffy white towel around her body even though that it barely covered her breasts and the junction of her legs at the same time. Hoping that someone had put own new clothes for her got out of the bathroom and was face to face to the demon that made her dreams his playground.

Chrno was like a little dear caught in headlights, eyes wide taking in the most beautiful sight he had the honor of gazing at for as long as he could recall. It was hard to remember the little girl he had formed a bond with ten years ago, they passed by so quickly for him that had such a long life time, but the changes it had done to her were…amazing, she was so… so… indescribable. He was pretty sure he would have had kept staring at her for the rest of the day had not her scream awaken him from his stupor.

He suddenly became aware that he was staring at his almost, but unfortunately not quite, naked contractor closed his eyes and backed away, something that he would quickly discover was a bad combination since he tripped on the rug and in his entire demon glory fell flat on his back. He then decided to open his eyes only to face the furious blushing Rosette.

He was pretty sure by the heat that was radiating from his face that he was blushing too.

-Stop staring!

He closed his eyes again.

-I'm sorry.

-Get out!

-I'm sorry.

Somehow he only stumbled a few times before he managed to open the door and run out of the room with Rosette's final scream of "Pervert" chasing after him.

He stood there leaning against the wall besides the door breathing heavily, desperately trying to keep his body under control. It had been so long since he…

-Chrno you're blushing!

Chrno gave a jump away from the source of the sound but he should have known how it was, in all his years as a warrior there was still only one who could sneak up on him like that.

-Shader how many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that!

-But it's fun! And you're face is all red! So CUTE!

Then she pinched his cheeks in the same manner she had when they were children playing in Pandemonium.

-So… decided to put the moves on her already. What an impatient guy you are.

-It wasn't like that! I just went in there to give some clothes and then she came out and I…I just… It was an accident.

Shader looked at him with a mixture of amusement and mischievousness an expression that always managed to sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind of shivers the ones when one could feel he would never hear the end of it.

-Amazing… it's true what they say. It's always the quiet ones. Wait until Satella hears about this, all those years trying to loosen you up and all it took was twenty minutes of that in the house for you to turn into a pervert.

-I am not a … Never mind, it was an accident and don't tell Satella or anyone for that matter.

-Don't worry Chrno. It'll be our little secret. Although it is funny, admit it.

-No it is not. It's frustrating and not to mention a disaster. I'm supposed to convince her to stay with me so I can protect her, not that I'm trying to have sex with her.

-Don't want to have sex with her?

There was a pause.

-That's beyond the point. Has Satella and Florette arrived yet?

-No. But they better come soon. Rosette will become very restless if she doesn't see her family. Meanwhile you better go and start making dinner.

-What? Why me?

-Well… Florette isn't here and I can't cook, and Rosette doesn't want to see you, much less cook for you.

A memory from Rosette's adolescence surged from his mind, a plate of apparently innocent cookies if it wasn't Joshua's disgusted and kind of green face, and he shuddered at the thought of eating anything made by his Contractor.

-Frankly I'd rather if Rosette didn't cook at all. I'll be in the kitchen, don't scare her off.

-What do you mean?

-No jumping on top of her, no hugs, no high-pitched squeals.

Shader's hears dropped to an all time low and her tail went very still, dejectedly she walked away back to the lab, and hoped Florette would come home soon, she was really the only one who put up with her. Chrno went to the kitchen, he felt bad for Florette and Satella the Harvenheit family was extremely rich, partly due to several years as art dealers the other was more obscure, bounty-hunters that always got their prey using their unique abilities. However to keep his and Shader's true nature's secret the two last descendents of an incredibly powerful line had decided to live alone with them in the mansion following the death of the family's trusted butler, the only outside the family to know of their secret. Between the four they divided chores, and since most of the rooms weren't used it made the cleaning easier. Still due to Shader's messy habits and Satella's general laziness normally it was him and Florette who did most of the work.

It was amazing how his Legion could cure almost everything that may happen to his body, from a prickled finger to grow back a severed arm and yet his eyes always stung when he had to cut onions.

"_Florette please come back."_

* * *

Remington drove his trusty Harley, his speed was barely bellow the limited, torn between fury and panic, for now fury was winning. Those old fools of the Elders had ruined everything, now the Dark One had his Contractor and two hostages.

"_What the hell were they thinking? Sacrificing a young girl instead of killing the real source the problems?"_

How Sister Kate put up with their garbage daily was something he would never understand. But then again it was almost natural for those in power to start to ignore the reasons or ideals they started with. He who had witnessed the creation of a Democracy, who had fought in countless wars, had seen a hundred revolutions and most of all he who saw as the Order of Magdalene that he had dedicated his life serving gradually become more a "all howl and no bite", how the Elders became more interested in securing a legion of followers and assuring their position in power than actually helping those who needed. It was, in the least, heartbreaking, so many times he wished he had just died instead of choosing this half-life where he was forced to watch as everything he had cared for disappeared. His family, his hopes, most of his friends, HER, he would make sure the Christopher siblings and Azmaria would not become part of his infinite list of lost ones.

This time he would triumph, this time we would not fail.

* * *

It was a sight she never imaged she would see, never in a million years even when this whole mess started she always believed it would be impossible. A demon in a flower printed apron holding what it seemed to be frying pan. It was too funny to even describe. Maybe it was all the stressed or a post-battle shock but all she knew was that it started with a giggle and ended with her knelling over in the kitchen floor clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. The demon in question blushed, which was strange to see in a handsome, muscled grown man but yet strangely adorable.

-It's not funny.

She couldn't even manage to stop laughing for enough time to respond to his ridiculous request.

-Stop laughing!

It took a full minute for her to completely follow that order and even then, when she finally stood up, her left was still clutching her stomach in an attempt to keep the rest of her laughter in.

-What are you doing?

-Dinner, what else? It'll be ready in a half an hour. Your brother and friend must be almost here too. Are your clothes comfortable?

-Yeah. They're just fine, but I want to know if I'll be able to pick up the stuff I left in the inn.

Personally he didn't think Florette's plain, demure dress was suited his Rosette's tastes but for now it would have to do. Tomorrow he and the other could get back her stuff to please her. For now he just wanted her to get out of the kitchen so he could rip this flower nightmare off him and she could stop looking at him like he was some sort of joke.

-The dining room is close by and it has a view to the road so you can see when the others come, just turn left, go down the hallway turn left, second door on the right.

-That's what you call "close by"?

-It is in this house. Try not to get lost.

-I'm not a child that can't even follow directions! Dumbass!

She slammed the door when she left; Chrno's turned back to their meal and sighed, he never imagined this would be how Rosette's first day at this house would turn out like this.

"_I'm going to burn this stupid apron."_

* * *

"_What was it? Second door on the left? Go down the hallway and turn right? Or was it left? Shit I'm not asking him for help!"_

Rosette Christopher was lost, there was no doubt about, and worse off she couldn't ask for directions because there was no-one in the bloody house but him and she could just picture his arrogant smirk when she came back to the kitchen after storming off, not even his ugly apron would save her the humiliation now.

Frustrated beyond belief she simply decided to open every door in this good-dammed house until she found the stupid dining room. The first three doors were just empty rooms but the fourth one was a beautiful, large rectangular well-lit room it was pretty much empty, except for a few couches and a coffee table in the center of the room but the walls were covered in paintings, it was like walking into a room full of people, a thousand eyes seemed to watch her from the paintings. Slowly Rosette started near the door on the right wall and observed them. It portrayed a different number of people at different time periods; finally she stopped at the most modern of all. It was a family of four, the two daughters, a red haired younger one and her dark haired sister were happily sitting in a red couch, standing behind them were their parents. Rosette stared at the man for a very long time; he seemed strange different, his eyes were strange, too familiar for her to feel comfortable.

Then something caught her eye, a chair it was so simple that she didn't even noticed it when she entered the room, it was a very worn out but still steady wooden chair placed right in front of a very old painting. This one was behind a thick layer of glass and it pictured a beautiful blond woman, her green eyes were calm and gentle but sad. There around her neck was a very familiar watch…

-Hello!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

She turned in panic, she barely had time to take in the cat ears and tail on the strange woman launched herself at her squealing in a high-pitched. After that Rosette spent a few seconds undecided if the demon-woman was trying to smother her or burst her hear drum with the squealing. After a good fight that she lost, the demon finally decided to let go of her. The demon she noticed was wearing a lab coat and had a pair of big round glasses, and besides the obvious inhuman traces she was a very cute woman, who was still babbling in a very annoying way.

-You're so cute. You're even prettier than Chrno described you. Oh!

-Who the hell are you? And stop hugging me!

The woman once again pulled back a couple of steps.

-You sure are a feisty one. Who knew that shy little Chrno would have that kind of taste.

-What?

-I'm Shader, Chrno's sister! I hope we can be good friends I'm sure we'll get along just fine.

-Wait! You're his sister, sorry but I don't see much a family resemblance.

The cat girl took her arm in hers in a friendly way and smiled in a friendly manner. Everything about this demon seemed to radiate cheerfulness; she made Rosette feel more at ease with her than with her supposed brother. Or maybe it was just the absence of that purely male aura that seemed to make her tingle, or of the yummy broad shoulders or the six-pack she could easily use as a washboard…

Somehow she got the feeling she was getting off the point.

-In a way all demons are brothers and sisters, since we have only one mother, so yes despite being very different Chrno is my brother.

Something the demon boy said came back to her, but before she could ask Shader about it the demon woman had dragged her back to the most recent painting of the family.

-Aren't they adorable? Of course they're all grown up nowadays. They are older than you, but you'll meet them soon enough they went to pick up your friends and are running a little late. The red haired one is Satella and the dark haired one is Florette, they are the Harvenheit sisters.

-Harvenheit? – were she had heard that name before?

-You have heard of them? The Harvenheit family deals in art but also is the main investor in other businesses.

Now she remembered, Mrs. Bayard talking about the Harvenheit investment in a luxury restaurant, the famous Harvenheit sister, famous for being stinking rich and reclusive, and now she was in their house, with two demons. Fantastic.

-And the woman? The one on that painting that also wears the watch?

Shader looked at the painting and her joyful smile turned into a sad one.

-That is Magdalene; she was Chrno's Contractor before you. She was an amazing person, so kind, you would have liked her, and personally I don't think it is possible for anyone to hate someone like Magdalene. And you know what? She would have liked you too.

That surprised Rosette, she had learned from Az and from the Order that Mary Magdalene, was a holy woman that had the ability to feel the presence of demonic energy and was helping hunting down the demons that escaped from Pandemonium, she was under the Orders protection when the Dark One had stolen her and forced her to become his Contractor, Remington told her of the tortures that he put her through as a revenge for her work, eventually although accidentally, killing her. Yet why would someone have a painting of an enemy or a tool?

-You must have heard many things about us and about her. I would tell you everything but I'm sure Chrno will tell you when he's ready, I'm sorry for all that you must be going through.

That surprised her as well, in all this time no one, besides Az, had showed her real regret for her situation, how ironic that it was the sister of the one responsible.

The door open, and speak of the devil, literally, Chrno poked out from the opening, unfortunately he had removed the hilarious apron.

-There you are, Rosette you're brother and friend are here. – He took a long look at her. – You got lost didn't you?

-Screw you and your lousy directions!

-My directions are not lousy, you just weren't paying attention.

It was true; she admitted to herself never to him of course, still his words angered her she marched to the door to face him. It was hard to actually face him when even when standing on the tip of her toes the top of her head barely reached his nose.

-What did you just say…?

That…. That jackass of a demon had the nerve of lowering his head down to her level and saying with a smug expression.

-You heard me; it was so simple even a child could do it but actually got lost didn't you?

She punched him, hard, almost broke her hand in the process but left a nice mark on him for her great satisfaction. He fell backwards grabbing his injured cheek.

-What you do that for?

-You deserved it!

-No I didn't!

-How cute! You two fight like an old married couple.

-No we don't!

-No we don't!

-Let's go. Rosette must to see that her friends are okay and we are all hungry, Chrno here is a good cook, even if he doesn't look like it.

The mention of Joshua and Azmaria was enough to calm her down; quietly she followed Shader into the dining room, Chrno was by her side, holding his cheek and glaring at her, she glared back with all her might. The food was already on the table and soon enough in walked in Azmaria and Joshua, looking dirty and tired but uninjured. Rosette only had a brief period of time to recognize the two woman that followed them as two girls in the painting, for as soon as they saw her both younger teens ran into her arms giving her a hug.

-I was so worried about you.

-I know Joshua, I'm sorry.

-Why did you run off like that?

-It wasn't by choice, idiot, they threaten me then Chrno here came and took me here.

-Chrno?

Both Azmaria and Joshua looked over her shoulder to the man with the swollen cheek standing a few feet away. Immediately Azmaria pulled Rosette back a few inches and Joshua got in front of her in a protective manner.

-It's the guy from the gas station!

-It's the Dark One!

Joshua's definition for Chrno confused everyone in the room, except of course the demon itself that had a sudden interest in the carpet, this reaction had Rosette's left eye starting to twitch. Joshua realized the reasons for the curious eyes and spoke to Rosette.

-This guy was at the gas station before we got to the town he helped me pick up the things I drooped.

-You were following us!

Despite Azmaria's angry conclusion Rosette wasn't surprised to know this, indeed she had suspected it since that encounter at the monastery, however her concern was focused on her brother, he was red from anger and Rosette feared that he might collapse at any minute besides that he looked ready to punch Chrno, an action that would result into nothing but harming his own hand. Fortunately Shader in her happy, peppy self could not stand to be in the same room with two cute children and not give them her own greeting. So in two jumps she had tackled Joshua and with a fast arm movement had snatched Azmaria up in her arms and was now proceeding to try to hug them to death.

-They are both so adorable! Look at her, she looks like a little porcelain doll and look at him; don't you just want to pinch his cheeks? - She proceeded to do so – They are so cute together, the perfect little couple.

It was amusing how her brother's face could change from red with anger to pink in embarrassment, and Azmaria's confused and blushing face made Shader's words all the more true. She turned around when she felt the two women behind her move, the red hair, Satella if she recalled correctly approached Chrno who all this time had been watching his sister's antics with a look of despair.

-Chrno your cheek looks a little swollen; I would have thought you would have healed up from the battle with the demons by now.

-It wasn't a demon who did this. It was a harpy.

When Rosette snapped out of her rage induced haze, and gazed at the now knelling demon holding his head while the dark haired woman knelled in front of him and the red haired one was grabbing her arms, immobilizing her that maybe hitting the demon that was currently holding her, her brother and her friend hostage, with what it looked to be a metal tray probably wasn't the best idea in the world, although satisfying… and funny.

-Why did you do that?

-You know why, you jackass! How dare you call me that?

-You know you're not exactly proving me wrong!

-Can't you just feel the love? – said Shader still holding her now shocked and speechless brother and friend.

Everybody choose to ignore that, mostly because responding would drive precious attention away from the spectacle of a twenty-two year old yelling at a demon over two hundred.

-Will you calm down? There go to your brother.

Satella pushed Rosette in Shader's direction and her brother immediately got a hold on her, torn between hugging her from her bravery or scolding her for her stupidity.

"_It's the freaking Dark One for heaven's sake. Oh Rosette, like we weren't in trouble before…"_

The busty red hair knelled down and in one moment seized the head of the demon wrapped her arms around it and pushed it into her very generous breasts.

-Chrno darling what has that awful girl done to you?

"_Darling…darling! That no good…"_ Rosette decided to stop that train of thought before she began to wonder why did those words affected her, and turned away from the "couple", missing how the demon struggled to get out of the embrace while looking at her with desperate eyes.

"_Please not this on top of everything else…"_

Finally the desperate demon managed to break away from the woman's hold, the bump was already healing. He looked at the two still confused faces of the teenagers and the back of the head of his Contractor that was making a true effort to ignore his existence.

"_Females…"_

-Look you are all very tired and hungry, I know you don't trust me or my friends but please consider your options the Order will kill you, Rosette, the moment they find you there are demons out there that will capture you and kill you once they're done with you. I might also guess that you don't have much money left and that the Order has already found your room at the inn, meaning you have just lost your chance to get back all of your things. Listen to reason, we are your best shot at safety.

-Ha! You, the Dark One, help us! What do you think we are, stupid?

The angry tone of her brother's voice was of no surprise to her, it was the hatred in Az's face that shocked, but after all Az had grown up in the Magdalene Order, her parents had even been members, the legend of the Dark One had probably been taught in her History Class or even as a horror story to scare little children. To grow up among such hate, even sweet Azmaria would be influenced by the people that raised her. And here she was, face to face with the biggest enemy her only family had ever faced.

-I'm not going to harm you, no one in this house is. Our objective is to keep you safe, all of you.

-He's right.

-Huh? – Five voices said simultaneously, all looking at the blond young woman with shook, except Florette who only had a blank stare.

Joshua grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the window on the other side of the room Azmaria followed him, the looks they were giving her bothered her, it was like she had grown a second head or had gone completely insane, on the other hand, maybe she had and that was why she was thinking this way.

-Rosette – Azmaria whispered furiously – what are you saying? We can't thrust these people.

-What choice do we have? Azmaria you know the Order, is there any chance they wouldn't know about the attack at the town?

She did not answer.

-Joshua you keep a better track of our finances than me is there any way we can transport ourselves out of this place and go to another one with the money we have got now?

He did not answer.

-Besides you saw how saw how isolated this place is, there is nothing but woods for miles around, do you think they are just going to let us walk through the front door and give us a lift back to civilization?

Neither of them answered.

-I know this isn't a pleasant option, and thrust me…

That moment back in the room, how his eyes had darkened gazing at her almost naked body flashed through her head and the skin on her tingled at the memory of his hickey, of the dark dreams they had shared during all those nights.

-…nobody is more conscious of the danger there is here than me. But we have nowhere else to go, no other options, no money, no transport, and no weapons to fight if we are attacked.

A look of reluctance was shared by the younger ones; all that Rosette said was true, they were caught between a sword and a wall.

-Besides – Rosette's voice lowered even more – no one said this was a permanent thing, we might use this chance to do some more research, find our answers, then as soon as we have the chance, steal a car and some money and get out.

Joshua and Azmaria exchanged a look, neither of them was comfortable about it, but what Rosette said did make a lot of sense, as scary as that was. This was the best place to search for the answers they were looking for, the only place they could go at the moment. The three looked back at the strange group of demons and humans who were looking at them just as curiously. Finally Rosette strode past them and sat down on the table, like this was an everyday occurrence.

-So where is this dinner you spent the afternoon preparing? Unless you botched it of course.

This seemed like the sign for a truce between the two parties, and after Satella, Florette and Shader had presented themselves, Florette served the food and they all sat down to eat, to Rosette's anger and relief the food was delicious and she devoured it with the same voracity she would have to any meal, she ignored the way Joshua and Az were much more reluctant to eat their food, the blank look and the teasing one from the Harvenheit sisters, Shader's cheerful chatter, although she was pleased to notice that the cat-woman ate with the same "passion" as her. But most of all she tried to ignore the demon sitting across her, the way his eyes darkened sometimes when he looked at her, or the way his tongue sometimes darted out to lick his lips when a drop of sauce smudged his mouth, very slowly, like he was doing it on purpose.

* * *

To say that dinner had been awkward would have been too kind. All of them, except Shader who never seemed to lose her good nature, had been tired, emotionally exhausted, too distrustful to say a word or all of the above, all of them had been relived when it was over and Florette had suggested they showed the others to their rooms since they were all tired.

The mansion had two floors and the second one was were all the more "personal" rooms were like the bedrooms, a sitting room, a private library so forth. Florette was now leading down the same hallways were was Rosette's room, Azmaria's was right to her right and Joshua's room was two doors beyond Azmaria's. The rooms were all spacious and the most luxurious they had ever been, each room had its own plasma TV and private bathroom. Although Rosette noticed hers has the only one who had a vase with flowers.

She had just got out of the bathroom after changing into the nightgown when there was nock on her door; slowly she opened the door and was surprised to see a distressed Joshua holding a crying Azmaria.

-She came into my room and started crying I didn't know what to do; I figured if we were all together then maybe she would calm down.

The three sat down on the bed, Azmaria still clinging to Joshua.

-I think all of what happen today finally caught up with her.

-I saw a man die today…

Her voice had been soft, against Joshua's chest, but still audible.

-What?

-The arcade owner, the demon that attacked us killed him. – clarified Joshua.

-His blood it was everywhere… and we couldn't help him… all those years in the Order and now an innocent is dead because we went there…

Azmaria broke down in sobs, Joshua held her tightly, he seemed to be struggling with his tears, the weight of Azmaria's words crashed down on Rosette, but she did not search for a shoulder to cry on, instead she got up from the bed and walked to her open window, staring at immensity of threes that surrounded them. Only there, away from the eyes of others did she allowed herself to release a single tear, but even that drop of salted water made her skin burn as it ran down her cheek.

-How did this happened Rosette? How did we get caught up in this hell?

"_Because ten years ago a little girl wandered away from her tour group in search of an adventure."_

The question remained unanswered as the watch around her neck continued its soft ticking, unaware of the bloodshed it had caused.

* * *

**And that's that. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**In the mean time please remember that I would love to get your feedback on this story to know if you are all enjoying reading it, as I am writing it. So please review.**

**Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long to update, I really can't give a proper justification for this lapse. I'm very, very sorry. **

**Once again I welcome you to the story Dark One and hope with all my heart that you enjoy it and give me your honest opinions about it.**

**I give my thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story so far.**

**To those who believe that Chrno's name is spelled Chrono and the other one was a typo; don't be fooled just because someone wrote that on Wikipedia. If that really was a typo they would have corrected it after the first episode, if in the first episode of Fullmetal Alchemist in the first minute they cut off Edward's wrong arm and corrected it seconds later, I'm pretty sure fixing the opening of one anime would be no big deal. I'm sorry if it seems offensive but it's true.**

**Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade does not belong to me, I want to but it doesn't.**

* * *

When Rosette got out of the bathroom she quickly scanned the room, taking in her surroundings, after spending a good part of the night crying Azmaria had finally collapsed on her bed from sheer exhaustion, still in her brother's arms, Joshua tiredness surpassed his embarrassment and he too succumbed to sleep soon after. They had made such a cute picture curled up in her bed, Azmaria's small white hands still clenching Joshua's shirt while his arms were still holding her to him, they looked so perfect together, like they fit somehow, it seemed like they were to parts of a whole and Rosette knew that she couldn't possibly sneak into the other side of the bed without ruining this perfect image but she too was tired and eager to sleep to give a damn about the little couple.

And yet, when she awoke at sunrise, her dreams filled with images of demon children dying her own hands soaked in their blood, it disturbed her so much that she, the usual heavy sleeper, had woken up before everyone else. She stayed for a while in bed yet as she heard her brother's and friend calm steady breath she began to grow restless, the familiar feeling of emptiness coming back to her. She remembered all those times at work she had served happy couples, often too lost into their own lovey-dovey world to notice the lowly waitress trying to make a living, she didn't like the way couples called each other pet names like "sweetheart" or "honey" and she absolutely hated the way some couples decided to do in public things that she rather leave to the imagination but still she felt a bit curious about the whole "passion" stuff, people were always talking about it and sometimes it seemed like it was actually worth the trouble.

The last few weeks surrounded by Joshua and Azmaria's small, shy romance had made her feel like an outsider. Someone that was missing something wonderful… It was stupid and Rosette felt ashamed for feeling like this, especially when there were more important things to worry about.

Her brother had woken up and was watching the news on the television on mute, his face too serious to give Rosette any peace of mind, Azmaria still slept, dead to the world. Without saying a word her brother gestured for her to look at the screen

There it was, the destroyed arcade were yesterday they had played in so cheerfully. The title said _**"Explosion due to gas leak causes one mortal victim"**_ before she could even question Joshua about it, she noticed Father Gillian in the background, trying to mingle in the crowd that was watching the fireman move the pieces of former game machines and walls. She understood immediately what was going on, and sighed at realization that they truly couldn't fetch their things at the inn.

-Damn it. They really move fast don't they sis?

-Yeah.

A knock on the door interrupted their sad musings quietly Rosette opened the door, just enough for her the person on the other side to see her, but not the two other occupants of the room, it was Florette dressed in a pale blue dress, her stare always blank.

-Excuse me Miss Christopher but I noticed that the doors to your friend and brother's room are open and the beds are empty are they with you?

-Yes. They're here.

-Is there something wrong with the rooms? Or are they not feeling well?

-No. No everything is fine.

-In that case, since you are already awake I will start making breakfast.

-Thanks but Azmaria is still asleep so…

-That is not a problem I will bring your to you when they are ready.

The strange woman walked away without another word, Rosette closed the door suppressed a shudder and looked at her brother, who had heard the exchange with interest.

-That woman gives me the creeps, Josh, she really does.

-You haven't been in her company for more than twenty minutes and she rarely speaks a word.

-Exactly! She is always looking at people with that weird blank face, she doesn't talk and right now she was acting more like a servant then the owner of a fortune.

-Leave it Rosette; we have bigger things to worry about.

That moment Azmaria blinked her eyes and sat on the bed a sleepy look on her face, Joshua quickly changed the channel to the morning cartoons, the last thing the poor girl needed after that night was a reminder.

-What time is it? – she asked, at least that what Rosette thought she had asked, Azmaria's half-asleep gibberish sounded all the same to her.

-Morning. It's still early so if you want to sleep go ahead.

-Okay. – Then she collapsed back on the bed snoring softly.

Joshua smiled softly and looked at his amused sister and walked to the door.

-The toothbrush they gave me and my clothes are still in the room, I'll change there.

Rosette nodded and turned her face to the girl on her bed, after a night like that she didn't have the heart to wake her up. She decided to take a look outside, it was a beautiful day, and the scenery was mixture of greens and light blue, beyond the green garden that surrounded the mansion there was nothing but pure, untamed nature. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, it reminded her of her youth in Michigan growing up in Seventh Bell, and however it made their plans very difficult.

"_There is nothing for miles around, no one we can call for help. We are so screwed."_

This was one of the reasons to why Rosette hated waiting, when people think too much on their plans they begin to see all the things that can go wrong with them. Last night the idea of them stealing a car and breaking the hell out of there had seemed great but now…

It was just stupid. There was no way they could get out of the immense forest back to civilization if Chrno decided to chase after them, she had seen how fast he could be, chasing a car would be child's play, unless they incapacitated him somehow, but he had a hole in his chest from the battle and bounced back in less than a minute, how could you knock out someone like that? And Shader was a demon to; even more according to Joshua those Harvenheit sisters had some sort of weird power themselves.

"_Things just keep getting better and better."_

To think that two months ago her greatest concern was how to make ends meet at the end of the day, and now here she was surrounded by demons, witches and a strange occult part of the church.

There was a knock on the door, she opened and Florette strolled inside pushing a little cart with two trays full of food. The doll-like woman glanced at Azmaria still sleeping on the bed then immediately turned to Rosette.

-When you are finished, please leave the cart outside the room.

-Yeah… sure.

The woman turned and left, her back always straight her face always blank, Rosette shivered and turned to the most attractive thing in the room: the food. Since she didn't feel like waking Azmaria and Joshua was still getting ready, there was no reason why she couldn't start eating without them.

After devouring two toasts, five pancakes and was in the middle of devouring a croissant when she heard noises from the outside, again she looked out the window there he was, the creature that was the reason for this mess, Chrno dressed in nothing but a pair of jogging grey pants, he held a sword in his right hand, very similar to the one Remington had used back in the first battle she had watched, he was not in his demon form. The Satella woman was with him controlling a crystal knight just like her brother had described. She watched as Chrno and the knight battled, it was amazing.

The knight was easily three times the size of the demon but it's size and lack of brain made it's movements clumsy and relying only on brute force, Chrno however was different, a mixture of strength and grace, his movements perfectly controlled, he jumped and swung the sword sometimes to simply clash with his opponent's, sometimes executing complicated maneuvers. It seemed different from the fight from yesterday, then he had no control, he seemed to be moved by anger only striking to kill, like a wild animal without any reason or mercy, then watching him fight had frighten her for he had looked so much like the monster the Order had described him to be, at that moment he was truly the Dark One.

But now she couldn't take her eyes of the battle going on in the backyard of the mansion. The movement of his sword was precise and deadly, his movements made to corner his opponent while his rival tried to corner him instead, it was almost like a dance.

-Rosette… Rosette!

The last yell broke her out of her daze; Azmaria was sitting on the bed looking at her curiously.

-Morning. They brought us breakfast a while ago, so help yourself.

-Good morning Rosette. Thank you, but where is Joshua? – She looked at the window again and Rosette felt her cheeks heating up, who knew how long she had been watching _**him**_ before Azmaria woke up.

-He's getting ready in his room. I'm sure he won't mind if start eating without him.

Azmaria hesitated for a few moments before taking a jam covered toast; Joshua appeared at that moment, wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday, apparently only she and Azmaria got clothes for the next day, since Florette had also given Azmaria one of her old dresses.

-Good morning Azmaria. Jeez Rosette you could have waited for five minute before devouring half the food.

-Sit down and zip it! I have to tell you guys something.

She needed to tell them about what she had seen in that painting room.

* * *

The knight disappeared in a second, leaving Chrno alone in the lawn with Satella leaning against the wall.

-Sorry Chrno, but that's it for the morning the jewels have to recharge now.

Florette seeing that the practice was over rushed over with two coffee mugs, she handed the first one to her sister.

-You should not practice so hard without having eaten any breakfast. It's bad for you.

-Thank you sister.

Florette then immediately turned to the demon that was resting sitting on the grass.

-Thanks Florette.

-I have delivered breakfast to Miss Rosette, her brother and friend.

The red haired woman made an angry growl and pushed off the wall.

-The nerve! First she behaves like a savage when you saved her, then she acts like we are her servants!

-I believe that both Miss Azmaria as Mr. Joshua spent the night with Miss Rosette.

-Why is there something wrong with their rooms?

Chrno stayed silent during this exchange, he knew that Rosette had had a rough night, it worried him. In many ways that demon attack had been a blessing in disguise, how else was he supposed to bring all of them here? If he tried to force them, besides Rosette's attempts to murder him, it would only enhance their distrust of him. Also the attack had showed them in how much danger they really were, if they tried escaping (knowing Rosette he wouldn't be surprised if that was not what they were planning right now), after fighting off the urge to read her mind and find out, he decided to pay attention to what Florette was saying.

-I believe that yesterday's events had taken quite a toll on the children. They needed each other's company. You understand, do you not Satella?

No one could silence Satella like Florette, the bond between the sisters was close and though Satella was usually confrontational and a bit of a stuck up she always had a high regard for her older sister, as such Florette had a power over Satella that few ever achieved, the power of respect.

Things would never go right if Rosette had no trust in him and if Joshua or Azmaria wanted to leave as well, but he knew he couldn't keep them trapped here against their will. He needed a way to give Rosette the feeling of freedom she enjoyed while, in fact, it was him who was in control.

The human world had changed him, the human's ideals and beliefs had influenced his own. He had been born powerful, praised as one of Pandemonium's strongest generation, trained to serve his Mother, to be a soldier and fight for his world, when he embraced the dream of the Sinners he served Aion and fought his own kind for the chance to escape Pandemonium he was a sword, the weapon that killed the enemies of his master, when his brother died and he was left for the first time in his long life without a master to serve, it had been frightening to live without a purpose, to serve had been his instinct he had been so lost in those first few years, the only person who understood his feelings was Magdalene, yet she refused to let him serve her instead she insisted that he observed the humans, to see past the obvious differences between the species, to see past the lack of strength, powers, their lack of purpose to what laid beneath. It was admirable how creatures that were so fragile in nature yet so resilient, so capable of the worst and best actions. When he learned to see them as in individuals, not single specie with the same instinctual behavior, soon he came to enjoy the freedom to make his own choices, the pleasure of the power to control his own fate.

A pleasure that he knew that Rosette also hold on to, for a girl who hated to wait the idea of someone else was controlling everything , of being trapped and having to sit still while others made all the decisions… it was the recipe for a disaster.

-Chrno, are you alright? You spaced out there for a while.

-Huh? I was just thinking about what to do with Rosette and the others. What are we going to do about them?

-What do you mean? They're here aren't they, and since this place is pretty tight on security and they're basically penniless it means that they are stuck here, right?

-I know Rosette; she won't let things like that get in her way… If she wants to break out she will, sooner or later she will find a way…

* * *

-That is so strange. Why would he have the portrait of Mary Magdalene?

-Maybe he is like those sick serial killers that want a memory of his victims, so he gets their picture.

-That is not very reassuring Joshua…

-It's a possibility! We're dealing with a psychotic demon that escaped from hell itself, who knows what he's thinking.

Azmaria was getting ready after Rosette told them what had happen before they came into the house, now Joshua were remained in Rosette's room discussing what to do next.

-Maybe we should just get out of this house; we'll find answers somewhere else.

There it was again, Joshua's undying optimism, refreshing but in no way attached to real life. Rosette sighed; she really should explain to Joshua that there wasn't much REAL information on demons out there, even less likely the existence of the manual _"20 Ways to Break a Contract"_ the only other places that could possibly have any solution were occupied by the people that wanted to kill her.

-And go where? And with what money? Face it Josh we're trapped like rats.

Azmaria entered the room to catch Joshua's angry voice yelling:

-So I'm just supposed to sit back comfortably in my room while that thing just does whatever it wants with you!

She hated to see the two people she cared about fight so violently, but she knew this was something they had to decide, even if it did caused them anger and discord. While she was inclined to agree with Joshua, the thought of staying in the house of the thing that had destroyed the lives of two people that were so dear to her, the thing that she had been taught to hate, disgusted her but still Rosette had a point to attempt an escape now without a plan or options would be suicidal.

-Fine we stay until we can find something better.

Before she could even open her mouth to express her opinion Joshua had stormed out of the room and in a few seconds Rosette had followed, murmuring that she was going to take a walk, out of instinct she followed Joshua into his room, just in time to see him kicking his bed with violence.

-That dimwitted… bossy… stupid…

Joshua felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso a warm female body pressed against his back, he knew who it was, and only one person in this world could smell so sweet. He quickly put his arms over hers.

-She is right, isn't she? – He asked in a heartbroken whisper.

-Unfortunately yes.

-I can't do anything to help her…

-That is not true.

-Yes it is. I can't fight; I don't know anything about demons. Tell me Az what can I do?

-We can be by her side, Rosette might be strong but everybody needs somebody to rely on. And you are not useless we can search for answers.

-Thank you Azmaria.

The arms around him squeezed a little tighter as they both cried silent tears, comforting each other for nothing gave the same warmth as the feeling of knowing you are not alone.

* * *

Rosette Christopher was lost; again, not that she would ever admit it, in fact in her mind she was "exploring" the household, who cared that it seemed she was passing the same corridor for the third time? It was all part of the adventure.

She was angry at herself for the way she had treated Joshua, she knew her brother was concerned with her but somebody had to stay in touch with reality here. Az would follow her brother to bitter end and as much as hated to play the part of buzz kill she was the only one left to pull the others out of their delusions.

She went down an almost hidden flight of stairs; maybe somebody down stairs (somebody who wasn't the devil or his red-haired "friend") could guide her back to the bed-rooms. She wanted to make up with her brother, for them to think of a plan, she was sure that if they had a plan to escape to rely on they would feel a lot safer.

She explored the down floor of the house, finding the kitchen, dining room where she had been last night, soon she found the room filled with paintings were she stood behind the little worn out chair in front of the portrait of Magdalene, she stared at woman who had been the Dark One's contractor.

-If only I could talk to you… if only there was some way you could answer some of my questions… But then again maybe you were just as confused as I am.

It felt stupid to stand there talking to the portrait of a dead woman, but feeling stupid was the least of her problems. This whole mess was like being caught in a hurricane, having absolutely no control as the force of the wind threw you from side to side in an endless spiral, when she looked at the young sad woman she didn't feel so alone anymore, this woman had probably went through the same crap she was putting up with now and although Magdalene ending had been a tragic one it would have comforted Rosette to have the advice of someone older and wiser.

"_This is stupid. No matter how much I stare into it, she's not going to answer."_

Depressed and disappointed she left the room and began to wander around the house she passed by a living room, a drawing room, a music room all the rooms were bare and most of the furniture was covered in white sheets. It was disturbingly like being in an abandoned house, there were no people, no sounds only the chirping of birds outside, if she didn't know any better she could swear she was alone in this mansion.

She opened the most ancient door she could find it another room filled with art pieces, paintings, vases, statues the works. The Harvenheit dealt with art that was pretty much obvious, it was interesting after going through so many hardships and worries about money to see how the other side lives even if that other side was strange and reclusive.

The room was long and rectangular it seemed to hold the oldest pieces in the collection, she observed a collection of clay statues and moved on to observe a tapestry depicting a coronation, it was not the type of thing that caught her interest except that this tapestry seemed to be moving, waving gently at an inexistent win. Glancing around to make sure there were no security cameras or alarms, she pressed against the tapestry feeling the wall behind it.

"_It's a door."_

Carefully she pushed it aside revealing a heavy wooden door with a metal lock, there was a slight breeze coming from under it, to enhance her curiosity it was unlocked. How tempting…

She didn't even bother to look around to see if anyone was watching and pushed the door open a well lit stone staircase going under the ground it was freezing in there, too interested to care Rosette walked down it was a long staircase, her breath was forming vapor and she rubbed her arms for warmth, she had goose bumps all over.

The tunnel ended in great ample room, it must have been a wine cellar just now the walls were full of weapons, swords, knifes, axes guns of all shapes and sizes, and there were targets and what looked to be giant wooden boxes.

-Hello Rosette.

That deep male voice gave no doubts on who was sharing the same room with her, hiding her grimace she turned around.

"_My god why? Why doesn't he ever wear a shirt?"_

He was still in the same state he had been that morning, completely naked from the hips up, only now she was close enough to really appreciate problem with repressing feelings is that sooner or later they catch up to you; right now Rosette was really regretting her inexperience with males, maybe if had had a boyfriend in her life, or at least an active sex life she would have developed some sort of immunity to rippling pectorals, glistening due to the drops of sweat clinging, traveling downwards making a path for other drops…

-See anything good?

Oh! How she wished she could control the amount of blood that rushed to her face, it just wasn't possible to make a decent scowl when your face resembled a STOP sign. He smiled, but unlike the first times she was in a similar situation, this smile was shy and a bit embarrassed. He looked away and walked to the wall putting away the sword he had been using.

-Have you gotten lost again? Or you were just snooping around? Maybe both?

-What makes you think I was snooping? – Yes defensive was the way to go in these things.

-Well the door to this place **is **hidden behind a tapestry, in a room that is in the back of the house in the exact opposite corner of the house were you're room is… so let's c all it a hunch.

-Shut up .What is this place anyway?

-It used to be wine cellar but Florette's and Satella's great grandfather made it into a sort of training center for his descendents. I used it to get back into shape, when you don't move for two hundred years you tend to get a bit out shape.

She remembered the imposing figure in that cross, the way he had fascinated her even then, or the dreams he made her have since she was sixteen.

-I don't see much difference, it was not like you're out of practice, you were asleep and either way don't demons are born to fight.

He sneered disdainfully; making sure the sword was secure.

-I see the Order didn't waste any time spitting their poison. It's amazing the things they say to manipulate the masses with fear.

-What do you mean?

-This may surprise you but no one is a born cold-blooded killer not even demons, but I don't blame you, it's a popular misconception. Look at Shader, she can't hold a gun to save her life, build them yes but actually use them, she's incredibly peaceful.

She smiled at that, it really was hard to imagine Shader fighting like Chrno.

-We are all born with different personalities Rosette, but I didn't expect you to understand, after all every demons know that humans are slow to understand and boring creatures.

-Hey!

-See what I mean? Yes I was trained to fight but I wasn't born with it.

-Fine, you proved your point. Do all demons really think that humans are dumb and boring?

-Yes, but me and Shader have spent so much time with humans we know better. And by the way I wasn't sleeping.

-Then what were you doing strapped to that cross all those years?

-It is a sort of torture; you can't move, speak or feel anything. You could call it a sleeping but it was more like being stuck in a limbo, I didn't dream or rested I was just stuck there.

She really didn't know how to answer that, somehow "sorry" didn't seem to be good enough, to be trapped like that for two hundred years…

-How come you didn't grow insane during all those years?

-You know I have no idea. I was pretty close; there were times I had lost all hope that I would ever be free but I knew I had to stay alive and sane, there was the small chance someone would release me, I just never expected that someone to be a ten year old girl.

-I don't remember any complains.

-No complains, I'm just thankful it was you.

Silence fell over between them, there was nothing more to say, Rosette looked around uncomfortably, restless, she walked to the guns and picked up one that resembled the ones she used in the Order.

-Did the Order teach you how to fight?

-A thing or two.

-Did they teach you how to fight against demons?

For the sake of the almost the only civil conversation they ever had, she ignored the teasing tone in his voice.

-Of course they did, isn't that the whole point of the Order to fight against demons.

-Somehow I doubt the Order would give you any true means of being independent. What did they teach you exactly?

-Well, how to handle a gun, how to fire it, how to maintain it, how to reload it in record time…. I found out I have great aim.

-That's nothing.

-It's not nothing! I didn't even know there were demons before them.

-Alright it's almost nothing. Do you know your enemy? His strengths, his weaknesses, where to hit to cause the most pain?

-In your case I would say the groin.

She felt a childlike glee ran through her at the twitch in his eye.

-That is a sensible place for all males. But since you're so confident maybe you'll like to test those abilities.

-You want to fight now?

-Are you scared? Don't worry; I wouldn't dare to go all out on a novice like you.

-Then what are you waiting Dark One? Show me what you got.

He grinned and went to get the wooden boxes; they were as tall as a grown man, perfect to create a little maze, exactly what he started to do in the cellar. He knew

-What are you doing?

-I'm going to teach you about your enemy. Grab the gum on the right, they are just paintballs.

He watched has Rosette grabbed her gun and put herself into position, he saw how her eyes sharpen and became more focused, both hands on her gun, her body tense ready. Her attention was solely on him, which pleased him greatly.

-All you have to do Rosette is to hit me with one of those paint bullets, ready Rosette?

She nodded. For her this couldn't be easier, he was standing right in front of her, just a few meters away, the makeshift maze around them was useless if he was just going to stand there. She would win this and prove to him that she could fight, that she could defend herself.

-One.

She pointed the weapon straight to his heart.

-Two.

He changed into his demon form, the bone-tail coiling on the ground, black wings stretched out behind him. She only had to pull the trigger…

-Three.

_**BAMM!**_

The recoil of the gun made her take a step back; there it was the stain of red paint...

Marking one of the walls of the boxes.

-You didn't think it would be that easy, didn't you?

She turned around he was nowhere in sight, she kept her gun raised, her whole body on edge.

"_Damn! Where is he?"_

-Not all demons can fly…

A shadow passed over her and she shot towards the ceiling.

Nothing…

A dark chuckle echoed in the ancient walls.

-…but all of us are fast.

The intensity of the lights on the ceiling diminished until the room was filled with shadows and dark corners.

-You bastard this wasn't part of the rules.

-What rules?

Rosette moved around the room until she could press her back to one of the boxes, hiding in the shadow that way Chrno couldn't sneak up on her from behind.

-Most of our senses are sharper than a human's. For example…

She could feel him, it was weird but she could feel him watching her every move, waiting for the right moment to strike and win their little game. For he would win, they both knew that, she had just became aware of her numerous limitations, it was stupid to had ever thought she could beat him, but pride and stubbornness kept her going, she would not give up if she did she would never live down the shame.

-I can see you perfectly even when you try to hide.

So he could see her from where he was standing, her eyes quickly ran across the ceiling and then the boxes trying to get a glimpse of his form. Her eyes caught the shine of amber eyes and she shot, still nothing and now she couldn't see him.

-That was close, I'll give you that, but you need to be quicker. You also need to control your emotions better; I could hear your heart beat increase and your breath sharpen.

-Stop playing! You could have beaten me already if you wanted!

-What would be the point in that?

With a growl as fierce as any demon's she pushed herself of the wall, her sense of pride and the small amount of logic still left in her battled in a bloody battle, finally her logic won and she reluctantly followed his advice. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down she slowly spun around, eyes sharp, and hears waiting for the slightest sound.

"_Make him talk. Keep him talking."_

-Aren't you supposed to be teaching me something?

"_Where are you, you son of a bitch? Where?"_

-But I am.

"_Got you!"_

She moved like a woman possessed aiming the gun and firing without a second thought, it was good shot, quick, the aim was well done but that bastard was just too fast for her inexperienced self to follow. In the blink of an eye that tail had managed to wrap around her gun and yanked out of her grasp. She tried to deliver a kick to his stomach but before she had the chance to hit the warm feeling of a hand firmly securing her knee and pulling her leg making her lose her balance, and fall onto the cold ground.

Humiliated, she let anger out and from her place on the ground punched him in the stomach, unfortunately the only things that did was to make Chrno take a tiny step backwards and a painful jab in her hand. To her surprise Chrno released a growl; even in the dim light she could make out his white fangs so small but deadly. His angry eyes the color of melted gold, their beauty burning her, their intensity freezing her, unable to move and fight back; they were the even brighter than the lamps.

-Admit your defeat.

His voice was firm, much like of an older wiser figure scolding an unruly child. It made want to act even more childish, so she just sat there looking at him straight in the eyes giving him the silent treatment.

-Rosette…

The demon sighed, desperate, in all his over two-hundred year old life he never fully understood why human males die earlier than their females counterparts until now: it was because they wanted to.

He knelled down in front of her, his hand rose to touch her face, but he stopped half-way seeing the way her eyes sharpened and her muscles tensed ready to attack at the slightest touch.

"_What am I going to do with you, Rosette?"_

Never had he imagined in his wildest dreams that he would ever feel this attracted to the blond spitfire.

-To admit defeat in this kind of fight is not shameful. The objective is to learn, to learn you have to admit your mistakes. What do you think was the first one?

-To hit you in the stomach instead of your balls.

"_Patience, patience."_

-No. Your aiming was all wrong.

-What do you mean? It was going straight to your heart!

-When facing a powerful demon you don't aim to those are not the most important targets.

His hand surrounded her thin wrist, fully circling it, forcing the palm of her hand to rest on his heart.

-We are not from this world Rosette, we don't have cells like other beings, we have Legion.

-Legion? – she felt fascinated by these revelations, not cells but Legion, yet the skin beneath her hand felt no different from any human skin, firm and warm, she could also make out his heart beat strong and steady just like hers. Before he transformed that first time she could have sworn that he was just a regular human man, what secrets his body hid from her.

-They are like cells for demons, the multiply quickly if we aren't connected to a healthy, steady anchor we either die from lack of energy or our Legion loses control and multiplies at an uncontrollable rate, meaning we no longer have a defined shape or reason.

-By anchor you mean like our Contract? Sister Kate told that demons need to be connected to someone either the Queen or a human.

He sorted, making her actually feel the sound as his chest moved.

-At least the Order got that right. Most demons are connected to Pandemonium, our mother, but those who escape need to find a human contractor to live.

"_Escape?"_

That word echoed in her mind and she recalled that Sister Kate also told her something similar, that he had escaped. He talked about his world like it was some sort of jail. Was that why the other demons were after him? Because he had escaped or because he broke some sort of rule? The other demon had said he had murdered his brothers was that why? She wanted to know, she was dying to ask.

He must have seen her curiosity because he started to move the hand that was holding her wrist, dragging her hand slowly up his collar bone, his neck, and his cheek. She congratulated herself for not shivering or blushing but to respond to his intense stare. Her blue eyes clashing with his golden ones in a silent and intense battle, who would give in and look away first was a mystery.

-Legions multiply fest, meaning that we heal fast unless something in the bullet stop us, that is why shooting us in the chest or in the stomach, although it is painful unless we shoot us without stopping for long time it will only slow us down, never kill us. That's why you should focus on aiming here…

He moved her hand to his forehead.

-Or here.

He put her hand on one of his horns.

-Shooting the brain will either kill us or cause serious damage. But these horns function as the way for us to capture the energy we need, they are the source of our power but our weakest point. You destroy the horns and you destroy the demon.

She wrapped her hand around the horn; it was cold like touching a piece of white polished marble and there was a slight buzz to it. All that he was saying was fascinating, not to mention useful in case of a future escape, but still that comment about escaping was a fly buzzing in her ear, she knew she would spend the rest of the day wondering what did he meant.

-When you say escape, what do you mean exactly?

His hand released hers only to immediately attach itself to her cheek.

-I envy you…

-You envy me? Why?

-Not you! Humans in general… You have something that demons can never have, no matter how much they wish for it…

-And how I wished…

This shocked her, the great Dark One, the most powerful demon, over two-hundred and still young, envied humans. His was voice was barely a whisper, but in the deserted room it had the impact of a shout when she responded she found out that her voice was as quiet as his.

-Wished for what?

-Freedom.

-What you were some type of demon convict or something?

The look he gave her was too intense, there were secrets, more than she first imagined, the painting, and the other demons chasing them, all of this felt like a spider web, and every time she tried to escape she just got more tangled in the strings.

-One day, Rosette, I'll tell you everything, but right now neither of us are ready.

-Alright.

The moment was broken, he let go of her face and walked away. She sat there, watching him put away the objects used in training, wondering why the hell was she letting him go so easily, maybe it was the fact that she really wasn't ready to hear the full story behind the demon, or maybe, just maybe it had been the way his eyes had beg her not to push the subject further and the sadness in his voice.

He offered his hand to help her stand up. He, now in human form, held her hand firmly between his, a slight blush in his cheeks.

-If you agree I can train you in here every day. So if anything happens you'll be ready.

-What the hell is this?

Rosette jumped away from the demon like she had been burned, standing on the end of the staircase was a red faced furious Joshua, Azmaria was desperately trying to calm him down and hand him his inhaler, but her brother just pushed her away and walked furiously towards them, grabbing her hand he dragged to the exist, as Azmaria gently led her up the stairs, she heard Joshua's yells.

-Stay the fuck away from my sister!

"The_ strings around just get tighter and tighter."_

* * *

**I always imagined Joshua as being really protective of Rosette, just not showing it very much.**

**I'll try to make my next update quicker.**


	11. Bonus

**Hello! I took so long updating I'm so sorry, there's no excuse.**

**Here I am again with a new chapter of The Dark One, I would like to thank all my readers and especially my reviewers and once again I urge them to give me their honest comments about my story.**

**Once again I do not own Chrno Crusade, to my eternal regret.**

**WARNING: This Chapter is in no way connected to the previous one. This is basically the first chapter in Chrno's point of view.**

**I actually started to write this for fun but then it took so long to update and I really liked this extra chapter so I decided to go ahead and publish it.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Darkness…

It surrounded him, consumed him, cruel, cold and without mercy. How long had he been in this emptiness? How long since he had spread his wings and felt the wind on his body, how long since he tasted food and drink, how long since he had the company of another living being? How long had it been since there had been any light?

"_Light? What is light?"_

This question surprised him, even when it came from his own mind, of course he knew what light was, light was the opposite of darkness, the main thing lacking in this hell. But what did light look like, was it warm, was it cold, how did it felt like to be in its presence?

He couldn't remember… not anymore. In the back of his tortured mind he knew that there was a time where he had been in the presence of light, his brother's playful teasing, his sister's never ending energy, soft green eyes and a kind smile, but those were the memories that hurt the most, the deep pain that shot through this chest made this punishment even worse. They were gone now… all of those happy moments could never return, now there was just him in this place and there would always be.

"_And maybe it always was…"_

Why not? All that time trying not to go insane was probably useless, maybe he was already insane, all those happy memories were just a product of his tired mind, a way to escape from this torture. It wasn't real! The smiles the kindness were all lies!

This was his past, his present and his future.

How he wished for death… for pleasure… for pain, anything that would change this desert.

How long had he been her? Had it been years? Or maybe decades? A millennia?

He no longer knew. Perhaps in the middle of his confinement he had died and this was actually the famous hell the church liked to go on about.

What would he give for the chance to sleep, to dream again maybe he would have more of those happy dreams filled with warmth… how amazing it would be to feel the sun on his skin once again, he could only imagine.

There was a slight change in the cold air, so small and pointless that for anyone would have been unnoticeable if he didn't knew that nothing ever chance in this emptiness, except something just did… something kept changing. But it was impossible nothing could change, this was not part of his prison, it was just him losing his mind, finally giving in to despair…

"_What is this?"_

The emptiness was stirring, moving, something was slowly breaking apart in the darkness, a little dot of something that was not darkness or cold.

"_It couldn't be?" _

Light! It was light and warmth, it felt so good, it had been so long! He tried to move to reach it, but still stuck in the same place. The curse was still there, but now there was something else, a way out…

"_A human soul?"_

Realizing what it would take to leave the emptiness made him shudder and cry at memories and his very being shivered with fear and shame but still his desperation would not let him fall into the pits of guilt, this was his chance, his only chance of being free. Either he took it now or he would stay here forever and he wanted so much to feel the wind again.

Calling fourth the rest of his power, he send it towards that small light, urging it despite the uncertainty and fear, after all who was on the other side a worshiper, an enemy, an ally? Too many questions and so little time, he could be about to bound himself to the most despicable being on Earth, but what choice did he have? All he knew was that he wanted to leave this place, he wanted to fly again.

"_I now make a Contract with you…"_

He felt the bond take over, as a crack appeared in the emptiness of the holly magic that surrounded him, the ball becoming bigger, closer and started to take form.

It was happening the Contract had been forged; a part of him was now connected to whoever had bleed on the watch. But something was wrong the shape had stopped growing it should be taking the form of his new contractor but instead the form just reached the middle of his chest, but its features were becoming clearer by the second, blonde hair, blue eyes, his new contract was unmistakably female but she as just a child!

"…_Rosette Christopher."_

The moment he took in her name there was no turning back, in a single second he was filled with her presence, her feelings, and her memories. He felt an instant sympathy for the orphan girl, so small and fragile but bravely standing up to the world, a hidden strength made her keep walking forward even when all sides were against her.

He wanted to protect this little life, still so young but already so aware of the cruelty of the world, she was now his Contractor and therefore under his protection. He would take care of her, and of her precious brother, he could feel his strength returning, the wholly magic receding and his own taking over experimentally he tried to close his fist, amazed and delighted when he felt the movement he gave a roar of delight and listened with glee as the sound echoed around him.

His senses were slowly returning, he could now hear the movement of the humans above and waited until everything went quiet to rip of the band that was keeping his arm prisoner, ignoring the sting caused by the alchemy imbedded in them he ripped out the other, the ones on his feet, torso and finally the one on his head, opening his eyes only to be immediately blinded by the light of the torches he tried to walk but his limbs were weak and he fell on the floor, still joy ran through him and laughed and cried euphoric for he has free, even weak and confused he was free.

His eyes got used to the light and he finally had a good look at the room he had been trapped in, carvings all over the walls, the alchemy used to keep him trapped, cracks were his own powers had broken them it was cold and humid and the air had the distinct smell of mold and ancientness. All these made him wonder how long had he been trapped, he gave the metal cross a dirty glare. The oppressive energy still radiated of the walls and he was still too weak to not to be affected by it.

He crawledout the room, shaking in excitement, for soon he would be outside and his senses would come back and now then he could find his little Contractor and search for any others of his companions. He began to walk unsteadily throughthe corridors out to the monastery it took a while but finally his feet left the cold harsh rock ground and touched the cool prickly grass, with that single feeling at his feet he broke down, falling full body on the grass laughing, crying, rolling in the fresh cut grass, smelling the dirt and night air, to any stranger who passed on the road, this man clad only in black pants rolling on the ground laughing and moaning would seem deranged and dangerous. But there was no one in sight, it was just him and Nature, he looked at the stars till he could remember the name of every single one, if this was madness, he wondered, why did he ever fought to remain sane?

He got up, proud of the way he stood without trembling, and transformed his wings stretching in the open space, an inviting breeze tempting him to dive deep into the star filled sky, a temptation he succumbed quickly. Still delirious from joy and adrenaline he shot to the sky like a lightning only to discover that he didn't quite remember what had once been instinct, after almost crashing into a tall tree he realized that he had to slowly get used to moving again. This time instead of just shooting off he let his body follow the wind moving softly with it instead of against it, he also stood close to the ground and only when he knew he had total control of his movements did he, carefully started to go higher, until he could see all of the great expanse of land. Only to almost go right back down with the shock.

"_What? How?"_

The sky was tainted an orange-yellow from the millions of little lights on the human settlement, the fresh air was polluted with smell of the chemicals from a type of metal chariot, everything was filled with light, smells, noise and life. He landed the nearest he dared to the town and observed everything, the things, the behavior, the clothes of these humans, he was shocked, overwhelmed. It was so much to take in all at once, his Contractor was now having dinner, she was safe and comfortable so that gave him time to explore this new world, he wanted information, the year, the place, everything and anything that would make him seem less lost.

This was alarming, he had no idea where he was, when it was and now he had his Contractor to think about. How he could protect her in this new place if he didn't know the dangers there were in it, did his enemy's still existed like always or had they assumed another shape, or maybe they had died out and if there were others that he should be concerned about. Tired of looking into the fake lights he flew back to the old monastery, now calm enough to notice the with lights that shone upon it so he could take in its crumbling state, no guards, no anything, it had long been abandoned, if his enemies still lived they would had protected this placed to keep off worshipers, the holly magic would never allow other demons to find him either.

He needed to think carefully and plan his next move, he could go down the town in his human form but he had no idea how to act, the language was English from what he observed but with changes, he couldn't go to his Contractor in this pathetic state, she was a child an orphan that needed someone to rely on instead of having the burden to teach about this new world, but that might be his only chance.

Tonight was no time to make such decisions, he was tired after breaking away from his prison, confused by this world, lying under a close by three he prepared himself for a proper night's sleep, craving for dreams, although he was afraid to find himself again trapped in the world of nothing. And while he was this afraid, his mind refused to sleep no matter how much he tossed and turned, soon it became clear that another was as worried as him, his little Contractor was confused and worried, her meeting with him had been unplanned and she had no idea of what she had actually done.

"_This is real; I could never feel her like this if it wasn't."_

His fist closed around the ticking watch, the symbol of their bond, right now he was unworthy of presenting it to her, and she was too young to understand it. A Contract, to him, was a serious thing; it brought him memories filled with sadness and happiness and always guilt, after her he had never wanted to enter another one, no matter how weak it made him. But he was now tied to this girl, unaware she may be Rosette had put her soul into his hands dirty of blood of both friends and enemies, putting herself into great danger, and he was too much of a selfish bastard to let her go. He owed her everything, and he would protect her till his dying breath, never again would the mistakes of the past be repeated.

With these assurances he felt confident enough to send her a wave of calm comforting thoughts to lull her to sleep, and that selfish dark part of him could not help but to promise he would come for her. One day surely she would wear the symbol of their connection around her neck with pride.

And then finally after two hundred years he slept.

He woke up in terrible pain.

"_Was the sun always this bright?"_

Putting his arm over his burning eyes he waited to get used to the light, the warmth of the sun melted the ice that he was still feeling in his bones after years in the cold cellar it seemed like all of his senses had sharpened, hungry for any kind of feeling they could get. And speaking of hunger…

While demons didn't need food like humans did, he had to admit that during his time spent with humans he had grown quite fond of having meals and he longed to use his sense of taste again. He wondered if he should go to Rosette and find help in her, maybe he should take the form of another child as not to scare her. He paused to give thanks to his good fortune, not only was his Contractor a good person but her soul had a fire in it, it drawn him to her.

Viede had once said to him that those who are missing something are drawn to each other….

A bird flew off interrupting his train of thought; it would do him no good to ponder on these questions when there were still more urgent matters to attend. He was in his human adult form but he would have to change to reach his Contractor and now in broad daylight that made him weary. He still didn't know enough about this world to know what risks were worthy of being taken and which ones to avoid.

He walked around the park to clear his head and stretch his limbs, following the path he crossed a few humans, a strange man running a couple sitting on a bench, they attire shocked him, the tightness of their clothes were scandalous, but from the lack of attention he received he could conclude that his poncho and pants were still acceptable. Reassured he sat in a bench overlooking the city.

"_What a strange screwed up world I woke in."_

It was starting to seem that he truly had no choice but to depend on his Contractor no matter how much it shamed him. He could not go forth in this world without some sort of guide.

His body tensed when he heard soft footsteps on the grass, using his long hair has a cover he turned his head slightly to the two approaching figures, two females… human?

For a moment it seemed like they something else, something he had never seen, his instincts must still be confused from his rest but those woman where coming straight for him, step by step without hesitation they made their way towards him, one of those horseless chariots this one longer and shinier than any of the others he'd seen. The posture, the clothes, the jewel, their whole manner spoke of money and power, he smiled inwardly.

"_No matter how many turns the world gives, the basic nature of the humans remains the same."_

His body tensed and he prepared for battle, they were not demons but that didn't mean they were harmless in the early times he spent with Magdalene she often warned him about demon's tendency to underestimate humans. His memory summoned her image, always so peaceful and gentle looking at him, in his solitude with pity.

"_Go to them, watch, mingle and learn and I'm sure you'll see what you miss."_

He missed her, he needed her calmness and wisdom in this alien world, she would knew what to do… but it was no use longing and wishing she was gone and he had to accept it and try to move on.

The women were practically by his side by now and he could take in their appearance. The short one was dressed in a demure manner, one that he was more accustomed to, she made a perfect contrast with the tall, voluptuous red-haired. They stood side –by-side, one looking at him solemnly with her dark eyes; the other was wearing glasses with black lens making it harder to read her expression.

-Chrno, the Dark One.

There. They had said his name, any small hope that they did not knew his identity was extinguished; now there was only one question were they a part of that idiotic society and soon enough an whole army would come down upon him like the plague, or they were worshipers who in their obsession and quest for power would harm his little Contractor. He got up and flexed his clawed hand, his transformation complete, the women did nothing more than blink at his change and in an instant the red-haired had pulled on strange jeweled gloves and called on a language that he recognized as German.

If the sudden appearance of a demon didn't faze them, the sudden appearance of a giant crystal knight sure as hell shocked him! Had he been right and these were no ordinary women or was this merely one of the consequences of human development. The black haired one put her hand on her companion's shoulder as if saying for her to relax and bowed a little to him.

-Your sister, Shader, sends to you her regard and is sorry that she couldn't be here to get you.

Another shock, a glimmer of hope, someone he knew, cheerful Shader, his sister Sinner alive and well in this world. But he didn't know if they spoke the truth, while he could easily read his Contractor's mind to do it on another creature outside of Pandemonium would leave him tired and disgusted.

-Shader is alive? What do you know of her?

How he wished his voice didn't tremble, to show weakness to an enemy could be fatal and now that they knew what affected him he was in danger.

-We are the Harvenheit sisters, Florette and Satela, we are friends of Miss Shader. She felt you're awakening and sent us to get you.

He looked at the chariot, it seemed small and confined and he had been trapped for too long to abandon willingly the open air. The red haired called Satella was obviously getting impatient at his hesitation since she called off her knight and huffed.

-Listen you can either get in the limo - she pointed at the metal chariot – or fly after us, I don't care but if we don't bring you with us that cat-woman will whine and cry till my ears bleed so hurry up.

He spread his wings and nodded, he always knew that all women had a fire in their soul that beat any man's, just Rosette's soul was prove of that but never in the human society he was used to would a woman talk like that to a man. He smiled and wondered when had humanity had finally come to its senses and stopped repressing its females and what other changes had humans suffered.

He waited till the two humans took off in the… limo with an amazing speed before he followed them in the air at a considerable distance. He followed them as they travelled in well-built stone road filled with smaller vehicles the smell of the fumes made him a bit sick at first; they entered an isolated road going in the direction of a mansion surrounded by pure green woods. He wondered if he as flying into a trap but he had to know if he was the last of the Sinners.

Of the thousands that tried to escape Pandemonium only a handful got to taste the freedom that they craved, he had seen his brothers and sisters die and saw how the Order hunted them down if he was the one of the strongest of his race and he had still been captured he shivered at the thought of what could have happened to his brethren, he had already lost Aion and Rizzele to lose the rest would just increase the scars on his soul.

The car stopped and he landed swiftly by its side, Florette came to him and bowed again in her demure way, much to her sisters protests.

-This way please Master Chrno.

She lead him trough the huge house, it was a solemn house it did not seem like Shader's type of place, suspicion grew, he observed the young woman by his side she was short and there was something familiar about that necklace, it looked like a collar…

-You're Shader's Contractor!

-Yes Master Chrno, since I am the oldest I decided to take the burden.

It was impossible that they were enemies; Shader always knew how to choose her allies and the bond of a Contract was never to be taken lightly, he put a hand over the precious watch.

-Miss Shader wished she could have gone to get you herself but her experiment was at a very sensible point and she could not leave.

She stopped at a beaten-up looking door there was a loud sound of motors and the buzzing of machine on the other side. It was a familiar sound, he pushed open the door and he was in a smaller replica of Shader's lab in Eden, machines, planes of machines scattered on every available surface, and there she was… Shader bent over a machine, muttering exactly like she had been on Eden making the watch he now wore around his neck.

-Shader…

Her body tensed, her ears perked up and tail froze, fur raised she slowly turned and stared at him through big round, thin glasses, her eyes wet with unleashed tears. Soon enough she was jumping over tables, for the first time uncaring of her precious inventions to jump into Chrno's arms and throw her own arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. And for once he didn't mind the bone-crushing hug and answered back with by tighten his own arms around her.

-I knew it was working! I programmed it to sound an alarm as soon as it felt your energy since I couldn't find you. That means you've found someone to make a Contract with! Who is it? Is he with you? – She looked around as she expected a second person to walk through that door – You know I was planning on making Satella your Contractor if I could find you, but the Order didn't left many clues…

He put her down softly, they had much to talk about and she knew it, quickly grabbing two wooden chairs she put them near the window, they sat in silence for a while, unsure who would start first.

-Shader how long have I been in that prison?

-About two hundred years…

-Two hundred years!

-They hid you really well! Now tell me where's your Contractor?

He called fourth all of his strength to calm himself down, his whole body claimed for revenge first his brothers, and then Magdalene and now himself, they took away everything, that Order…

-My Contractor is a child by the name of Rosette Christopher.

-A child?

-She didn't know she was entering a Contract, it was an accident, and I want to wait until she's older before explaining to her.

Now it was Shader's turn to be surprised, this was not what she planed, ideally she would have found Chrno before his awakening and Satella would be his Contractor… but a child, a stranger even! But what's done is done! Chrno didn't seem to mind to be bound to this Rosette Christopher and if she had no idea, then things might work out for the best…

-Shader… This Harvenheit sisters… what are they? How can they summon those knights?

Shader smiled brightly and leaped off the chair giggling and sending him sly looks, she stepped out of the lab and urged him to follow, he stumbled behind her, how this took him back to his youth in Pandemonium! The most shy and broody of their little group he usually followed or got dragged into trouble by his more energetic siblings.

-Shader what's going on?

-Wait! Wait! You're going to flip when you see this!

"_Why the hell should I do a flip?"_

He followed Shader up the stairs through a mingle of halls until she darted into a room. Inside there were paintings, some quite ancient, and on the other side of the room a painting of her, he averted his eyes it was too soon for him, he could not face that gentle face knowing that he would never see it again. Shader seemed to feel his pain and grabbed his hand leading his attention to a different part of the room, this part was obviously family portraits, generation after generation. One of the portraits caught his eye, like many others it portrayed a family and the man, the father, the one that had his arm around his wife's shoulders looked so familiar, those eyes…

His heart gave a jump, like it wanted to leap out of his chest and then stopped for a few seconds. Those eyes, that expression it was unmistakable, that arm so lovingly wrapped around that human had been the same arm that had corrected him the first time he held a sword, those eyes that looked at him, young and reluctant to learn to fight, with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"_You are kind Chrno, too kind… Pandemonium deemed you a warrior so you have to leave your kindness behind and be what you're supposed to be."_

He had been one of the few who managed to escape from Pandemonium alive, last time he heard of him, he had decided to travel across the world and enjoy his new freedom. Following his train of thought Shader grinned slyly, he didn't like that grin…

-Apparently he decided to give new meaning to mixing with the locals…

It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible, those two women were…

-That's right Satella and Florette are his descendents, in fact Satella has a bit of his temper. The jewels for summoning where his doing too…

That above anything else, blew his mind, never before had a demon mated a human even more to breed with them.

-Where is he now?

-Dead. When she died he couldn't take it so…

Silence, love was a cruel emotion, even crueler when you had such a long life ahead of you when your partner had so little. When Magdalene… when she… it was hard to carry on, many times in the emptiness did he wished he had followed her in death, even when she had been alive it did nothing to stop his pain, there was always a sense that doom was approaching, he never gave in to his feelings.

"_Enough! You'll not mourn here, wait till you're by yourself and then try to pick up the shattered remains of your dreams."_

He insisted on to start learning about this time that very day, Shader wanted him to wait a few days; after all he had suffered a lot of shocks in the last twenty-four hours, Floette agreed with her, but Satella had agreed with him and since Satella was stubborn enough for the both of them and allied with the fact that he almost destroyed a TV from shock at seeing people in a glass was enough to convince them that some lessons were better now than latter.

In the next few months he struggled and studied as he had never before, read all of the history books in the Harvenheit library; he trained his body relentlessly in the cellar, Shader had told him how the Order still survived, and he… that priest still lived, he didn't want to believe it but both Shader and Florette assured him that the priest still lived. He had been the ashamed at wild thrill that he felt, his hands itching to rip out that perfect little blond head from its body.

But as much as we wanted to kill that fool he had to face the fact that he had been just a puppet, it was the ones pulling the strings that he wanted to kill… Not to mention the fact that soon enough the Pursuers would be trying to bring back his horns and heart (and only that) to mommy dearest. He did not deny his crimes; he felt guilt for killing his siblings but he didn't regret his freedom or the things he learned while in the Human world, but he still felt the blood in his hands and the guilt like a permanent pain, he couldn't forget, he didn't want to forget, those who died didn't deserved to be forgotten, no matter on which side they were on they had been his brothers once.

In that time he always thought of his little one, she was his main motivation, he had to be strong to protect her and her brother. He had Shader and Satela and Florette, not to mention the money and power of the Harvenheit family helping him, Rosette was a child, and she and her brother had no one to help them, compared to them he was doing great. Rosette was his role model and motivation, he needed to protect her and be brave like she was, otherwise he would never be worthy. After being overwhelmed with her memories and feelings he had grown a brotherly attachment to the little orphan, no matter how tired or emotionally worn out he was every night he checked her mind for any signs of danger or misery, for she deserved to have somebody watching out for her.

When had his feelings for Rosette started to change he didn't know. It started with such small things, he didn't even noticed it until he had been pacing in Shader's lab one morning, much to her great irritation, and what was the motive this time for his pacing.

**Flashback**

_- What is it this time? Is she failing in school? Got into a fight?_

_-Worse, it's that kid again… Billy, he keeps bothering her, teasing her, acting so stuck up…_

_-He's a kid; he probably has a crush on her and wants her to notice him._

_-Don't you think I know that! He's a punk! Not worth her time, besides she's way too young to date._

_-She's sixteen. One day you'll just have to face the fact that she's a big girl and one day she'll want to find a mate._

_-Don't even consider that! And even if she was old enough to think about that stuff, she should have better taste than boys like that. She needs someone more mature, someone who understands her, someone…_

_-Like you? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend; this is not like the human olden days where girls married at fourteen with the first guy that they showed interest or that gave a better dowry to her family. If Rosette wants to date this boy, him being a douchebag or not, if she doesn't like him she'll break up with him._

_-She doesn't want to date him. She finds it annoying and not to mention she has better taste then that._

_-Then there's nothing to fear. Let nature run its course, and if that's too hard for you… you could always turn human and seduce her yourself…_

**End Flashback**

He had stopped bothering Shader after that sentence, his reaction to it had confused and ashamed him, the fact that that idea had for a second been pleasant, that he actually considered it seriously, and that his body had for a moment thrummed with pleasure at the thought. He felt disgusted with himself at this, he was betraying Magdalene and even more he was betraying Rosette, she might have never known of his existence but he still had watched out for her since she was a child, it made him feel dirty that he was having those sort of feelings towards her now that she was becoming a woman…

And Rosette was going to be such an amazing woman, already so strong and full of life, she was so different from anyone he had ever met, she was like a light calling to him…

It was then that he realized exactly what kind of thoughts towards his young contractor. After he stopped banging his head against the wall, he worked his body till exhaustion and sat in front of Magdalene's portrait for hours, trying to clear his mind. Everyone told him who Magdalene would not want him to hold on to the past but to live, how she would have been happy if he loved again, how she would've liked Rosette, and at first furious he denied their words, but then he realized that to do that would be to deny Magdalene's personality, her very soul. Magdalene would have liked for him to fall in love again, but still with Rosette, the one he was supposed to protect…

He fought his feelings with every fiber of his being, but at night when he fell asleep and his inhibitions weaken he always found is dreams interweaving with hers, to see her back in that place, to know that she never forgot him, he was a permanent part of her life and he had never even talked to her! The pride he felt when he realized that, and the pleasure, the absolute and undeniable pleasure were his downfall, in the dreams he let himself go, holding back nothing he touched her, teased her, tasted her…

He fell deeper and harder and he came to decision, Rosette was his Contractor, he was bound by duty and honor to protect her, they were bound by soul, no human man could offer her as much as he could or had suffered in the search of happiness as much as him, as such no male was more deserving of having her than him.

History would not repeat itself; Rosette will be safe and his.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for my lateness.**

**Please review.**


	12. Not a chapter!

**Warning: This is not a new chapter!**

**My dear readers, I promise to update as soon as I can but for now I'll just say this…**

**I am now officially expressing my profound disgust, my anger and my sadness at new policies of deleting any story that does not fit in their moral standards. They claim this rule as existed since 2002, and while I believe that and understand that this site is only trying to protect itself and the younger readers, this rule as never and should never have been applied with this sort of violence and extent.**

**I love , I have been reading stories here since I was eleven and became obsessed with Card Captor Sakura, I am now a grown woman and I believe that there are other ways of protecting this site and its readers without resorting to censorship, from asking readers and authors to state their ages from putting official warnings in the actual stories, I urge the ones responsible for this site to think of other solutions than the ones usually used by dictatorships.**

**None of my stories is in danger, but as a fellow author I cannot stand by as this is happening to my favorite site, good stories are being deleted because of this and it's just not fair. I ask for every single person that reads this message to try to fight against this censorship. Some will say that this is pointless and that even all the petitions in the world aren't going to change their minds and maybe that's true, but personally I rather try to do something instead of just taking this sort thing, I rather go down with my head up than not doing nothing at all, it is a matter of principle. To those who claim that only a few stories were deleted due to this rule let me tell you, a few stories are some stories and no author deservers to theirs deleted from existence because somebody decided they were offensive, without the chance to defend themselves or their work.**

**Keep in mind that I'm not saying that is a bad site or that they shouldn't protect themselves or the younger readers, I'm just saying there are better way to do that than attacking the authors that love this site and want to keep it free and good for everybody.**

**Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
